Love of a Daughter
by dbzlover135
Summary: {This is a REWRITE of my old Love of a Daughter story} We all know Vegeta has a daughter in the GT saga but what if he has a daughter born on Frieza's ship? Follow Sapphire as she deals with all the horrors her father has faced like Frieza, the Androids, and even Cell! Sapphire becomes great friends with all the Z Fighters except for Yamcha most of the time! Sapphire is my OC!
1. Sapphire

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 1: Sapphire **

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he walked back to his so called _room_ on Frieza's ship.

He sat down on his bed and laid back.

He stared at the ceiling as he thought of a way to kill Frieza.

There was no way he'd be under that bastards rule for his entire life.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

He opened his door and saw his best friend, Elizabeth, standing there.

She has waist length black hair, black eyes, wore female saiyan armor, and the most beautiful woman you would ever see.

His eyes landed on a pink blanket she held in her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want woman?"

"Can I come in? I have something to tell you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He stepped to the side and let her inside.

She walked in and gulped nervously.

"Vegeta...this is your daughter."

His eyes widened.

"Tell me your joking."

"I'm not, your the only person I've ever slept with."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even so, why did you bring her here?"

"Because Frieza said he'll either kill me or her and I know she'll be safe with you."

"Your going to give up your life for a brat?"

She glared at him.

"This _brat_ is our child and I won't let her lose her life when she was just born a couple hours ago."

She shoved her into his arms ignoring his protests.

He glanced at the baby girl and then glared at Elizabeth.

"I don't want to watch her! I'm busy thinking of a way to kill Frieza!"

"Then get her to help you!"

"What?!"

"Listen, he would never suspect a little girl to kill him."

He stroked his chin.

"Good idea."

She kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Vegeta, take good care of her."

She stared at their daughter for a moment before leaving.

He looked down at the baby in his arms.

He set her down on his bed letting the blanket fall away from her body.

She wore a purple baby jumpsuit, white baby booties, she had shoulder length black hair, Vegeta's black intimidating eyes, and a brown tail.

She stared up at him in curiousity.

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

She copied him by narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Gah!"

She reached up for him but he simply stared at her.

When he didn't pick her up tears filled her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Saiyans do not cry, dry your tears."

She wiped her eyes and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up.

She touched his face with her tiny hands.

"Dabuu!"

He chuckled.

"The woman never gave me a name to call you, have any ideas?"

"Da!"

He shook his head.

"How about I name you after your mother's middle name, Sapphire."

She giggled.

"Gah! Gah!"

He situated her in his arms and checked the time.

"Its best to introduce you to Raditz and Nappa, also known as weakling and idiot."

She giggled.

He walked to his door and opened it.

He jumped back a bit when Frieza was standing before him.

Vegeta bowed to him.

Frieza smirked.

"I see Elizabeth gave you the brat."

He raised his body up.

"Yes she did."

"Whats her name?"

Frieza stroked her cheek.

A scared expression appeared on her face.

She gripped Vegeta's armor with her hands in fear.

"Sapphire."

"Hm, I want her to train with me when she turns two."

His eyes widened a bit.

Not even he was that young when he first met Frieza.

"Don't you think thats a bit young?"

Frieza smirked.

"Do you actually care for her?"

"Of course not."

"Good, caring for someone is your greatest weakness."

"Right."

He turned around to walk off but stopped.

"Oh and Vegeta."

"Yes?"

"I let Zarbon and Dodoria deal with Elizabeth so if you want to properly dispose of her body I suggest you go to my throne room in about an hour."

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Of course Lord Frieza."

Frieza chuckled before walking off.

Vegeta sighed in frustration.

He walked down to Raditz and Nappa's room and entered.

Raditz sat up from his bed and looked at the prince.

Nappa put down his scouter and bowed.

"Good to see you Prince Vegeta."

"Not to be rude but whats with the baby?" Raditz asked.

"She is my daughter."

Their eyes widened.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Frieza let Zarbon and Dodoria dispose of her."

Raditz growled.

"That monster."

"It was her choice, he said either she could give up Sapphire or get herself killed."

"Sapphire?" They said.

He nodded.

"Thats her name."

Raditz smiled and pat her head.

"She sure is a cutie."

She glared at him and bit his hand.

His eyes widened in pain.

He pulled his hand from her mouth and sucked on it.

Nappa chuckled.

"Got beat by an infant?"

He glared at the bodyguard.

Sapphire giggled at them.

"Also, Frieza wants to start her training when she's two."

"Two? You were only five when he started yours." Nappa said.

"I know, it confuses me."

"Well you best not defy him, you know the consequences."

He growled.

"Yeah I know."

"What about her?"

"What about _my_ daughter?"

"If she's your daughter she'll be a troublemaker."

He glared at Raditz.

"No she won't."

"Actually you were quite the troublemaker back in the day." Nappa said.

He blushed.

"Then I'll teach her to be mature."

"Alright."

"We better get to sleep, we have a purging mission tomorrow."

Vegeta and Raditz nodded.

"Sleep well Prince Vegeta and Princess Sapphire."

He sighed and walked down to his room.

He entered his room and set Sapphire down on the bed.

He removed his armor, boots, and gloves.

He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes.

Sapphire crawled up to his face and pat it with her hands.

He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"What?"

She squeezed her head under his arm and snuggled against his chest.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her against his chest.

She sucked on her thumb and fell asleep.

He stroked her hair and shut his eyes.

He would protect his daughter.

But make sure Frieza thought he didn't like her one bit.


	2. Planet Arlia

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 2: Planet Arlia **

* * *

A certain saiyan walked down the halls of Frieza's ship.

She has shoulder length black hair, bangs that resemble the ones Vegeta had as a child, and black intimidating eyes.

It has been four-years since Sapphire was born and she is now four.

Every single day or night, either Frieza or his two lap dogs, Zarbon and Dodoria, will give her a beating.

They force Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz to watch as well.

Frieza will not stop her beating until she gives out a scream of pain or begins to cry.

But she learned from her father that saiyans do not show an ounce of fear or pain to those they hate.

She had just left from Frieza's throne room.

Surprisingly, he hadn't beat her that bad.

It still hurt a bit but he didn't break any bones this time.

As she was walking she bumped into something.

She looked up and saw the Ginyu Force.

All of them love to make fun of her and sometimes give her a beating.

Frieza allows it though.

She gulped and bowed to them.

She was forced to respect them or else.

Jeice smirked down at her.

"Hey Captain look, its our favorite monkey."

Ginyu laughed.

"I see Lord Frieza went easy on you today."

"Yes he did, I am very greatful for that."

"Seems she is more behaved than Veggie was when he was her age." Burter said.

Recoome cracked his knuckles.

"Can we play with her Captain?"

He sighed.

"Fine but make it quick."

She let out a breath and stood her ground.

She knew even if she tried to run there would be no chance she could escape them.

After about an hour, the Ginyu's had gotten bored beating her and left.

She groaned with pain and forced herself up onto her legs.

She used the wall to balance herself and walked to her room.

She had to sleep in the same room as Raditz and Nappa.

Vegeta thought that she would be more safe with both of them.

She entered the room and collapsed onto her stomach.

Nappa gasped and ran to her side.

"Princess what happened?!"

"G-Ginyu's."

He growled.

"Those bastards."

He stood up to leave but she stopped him.

"S-Stop Nappa...just help me."

He nodded and picked her up.

He set her on his bed and grabbed the first aid kit.

He began to clean her wounds and cover them.

The door opened and Vegeta walked inside.

Both Nappa and Sapphire bowed to him.

He grunted letting them stand up straight.

He glanced down at Sapphire and rubbed his temples.

"Was it the Ginyu's or Frieza this time?"

"Both."

"You know you can defend yourself against the Ginyu's."

"I know but I tried it before and they mocked me."

She clenched her fists in anger.

Vegeta gave her a sympathetic look.

He placed a hand on her head making her calm down.

"Besides that, Frieza gave us a purging mission."

"Then lets go." She said.

"Maybe you should stay here and heal." Nappa said.

"I'll be fine Nappa."

"Of course."

She grabbed a new pair of spandex and armor then put it on.

She wore purple spandex, white gloves, white boots, and armor that looked like her fathers.

They walked to the landing sight and there were only three pods.

She looked around in confusion.

They all entered their pods, typed in the quardanets, and blasted off.

Sapphire turned on the communications once they blasted off.

"Father."

_"What?"_

"Why isn't Raditz coming with us?"

_"He went to a planet called Earth to get his little brother, Kakkarot."_

"Oh."

_"Now just relax until we reach the planet."_

"Right."

She turned off the communications and turned on the sleeping gas.

Once they reached the planet another gas blasted in her face making her wake up.

She exited her pod and stood beside her father.

Nappa growled.

"Figures that he'd give us such a weak planet."

"Quit complaining Nappa, atleast we got something."

"Sorry Prince Vegeta."

"Whatever, spread out and destroy everything and everyone."

"Right." They both said.

The three of them blasted off.

After about an hour, the entire planet population was killed off.

Now they sat around a fire eating some of the dead bug looking people.

The three of them had been listening in on the fight between Raditz, Kakkarot, a namekain, and Kakkarot's half-breed son.

"Hmph, seems Raditz got himself killed."

Sapphire frowned a bit.

Raditz was like an older brother to her.

He was a lot of fun.

"What will we do now?"

"Simple we go to Earth, get the dragon balls, and wish for imortality."

He stood up and threw his barbaqued bug person to the side.

Nappa smiled.

"Wonderful idea!"

"I know."

"How long will it take to get there?" Sapphire asked.

"Maybe about a year."

They opened their space pods and blasted off.

After a while, Sapphire was awoken from her slumber.

She stared out the window and noticed they were still in space.

She turned on the communications.

"Are we close to Earth?"

_"No."_

"Then why were we woken up?"

_"Were stopping at a planet called Arlia to stretch our legs."_

"Right."

They crashed onto the planet and stepped out.

Sapphire looked around the planet with disgust.

"I doubt we'd get this planet for a high price." Nappa said.

She walked over to a pillar and poked it making it crumble.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Everything here is useless and broken."

All of a sudden their scouters picked up on some powerlevels.

They turned around and saw two bug looking people riding on top of some sort of animal.

Nappa smirked.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming comittee."

"You aliens are trespassers, leave now or face our fury." One of the aliens said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Fine have it your way."

The two bugs blasted the three of them causing smoke to form around them.

"That takes care of them." The other alien said.

"Not exactly."

Once the smoke disappeared the three saiyans still stood there, unharmed.

The two bugs gasped in shock.

One of them pulled out three sets of handcuffs.

"Either come with us the easy way or the hard way!"

Nappa growled.

"Make me!"

**"Nappa, Sapphire, just go along with it, it could be fun."** Vegeta said telepathically.

They both nodded their heads.

All three of them extended their arms.

"At least you aliens aren't completely stupid."

Once the handcuffs were on the three of them were pushed into a cage.

The three of them smirked at each other as they were driven to their destination.

Once there, they were put into a prison cell.

One alien shut the door and locked it.

"You three are lucky you get the cell without rats, the prisoners got hungry."

He laughed and walked away.

Nappa scoffed.

"Remind me to kill him when we get out of here."

"Sure." Vegeta said.

"Look, aliens." A voice said.

They turned their heads to the side and saw even more of the bug aliens.

"They're so ugly."

"Quiet, we're probably ugly to them."

"You've got that right." Sapphire mumbled.

The one with the golden bracelet on his arm looked at them.

"You visitors came here at a bad time our current king has enslaved us all and even took my wife, too bad none of us are strong enough to beat him."

Nappa and Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder making her look up at him.

"Sapphire why don't you get us out of here and show these weaklings the power of a saiyan."

"Right."

She clenched her teeth together and yelled making her power raise emensely.

All the aliens screamed in fear.

Once she powered down, the cell had been torn and the aliens had all been killed.

Vegeta smirked.

"How about we go meet this so called king."

Nappa raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to help this planet?"

"Of course not! I just want to see how powerful he might be."

"Oh, that sounds more like you."

The three of them walked out of the cell.


	3. Arrive on Earth

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 3: Arrive on Earth**

* * *

Once the saiyans made it to the throne room they noticed that the king was searching for them.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Looking for us."

He looked at them shocked.

"What are those three doing here without an escort?!"

"Don't worry about that because you'll be dead soon enough." Nappa said.

The king growled and sent his best guards after them.

They blasted the three of them hoping they had killed them.

Once the smoke disappeared, Vegeta raised two of his fingers up killing each bug.

The king gasped.

"The big bug! Get the big bug out here!"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Big bug?"

All of a sudden a much larger version of the bug people came out of the ground.

"Look its the, _bug pops out of the ground_ trick." Vegeta said.

"Get them! They are bad people! Bad!"

It blasted them but they dodged the blast.

Vegeta chuckled.

"If this is the strongest on your planet than your doomed."

Nappa landed in front of the bug and smirked at it.

It attempted to strike him with his finger but Nappa caught it and ripped it clean off its hand.

He then made his hand glow and blasted the bug to dust.

The king hid behind his throne in fear.

"Please don't kill me!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and blasted him.

The bug with the golden bracelet ran up to them.

"Thank you! The three of you will be reconigzed as hero's on our planet!"

Vegeta called for their space pods as the bug kept thanking them.

Each of them floated up to their pods and got inside.

They blasted off but stopped when they got out of the planets orbit.

Vegeta opened his pod and stepped out.

He extended his hand and blew the planet up.

Nappa blinked his eyes.

"Why did you do that Vegeta?"

He smirked.

"I've just made the universe a much cleaner place."

Vegeta and Nappa re-entered their pods and shut the hatch.

They all turned on their sleeping gas and fell asleep.

When they were woken up, they had landed on Earth.

Sapphire floated out of her pod and stood beside her father.

She examined the people that were looking at them with fear.

"Can I have a little fun with them Vegeta?" Nappa begged.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure but go easy on them."

"Your the best!"

He smirked and raised two fingers up blowing up the entire city.

Sapphire glared at Nappa.

"Father said go easy on them! Not blow up the entire city!"

"Sorry I guess I was a little too hard on them."

"Think before you act Nappa you could have destroyed one of the dragon balls." Vegeta said.

"Oh right, I guess I was thinking."

"Whatever lets just find the strongest powerlevel on this planet."

Nappa and Sapphire nodded.

They looked around for a little bit before locking onto two big powerlevels.

"Father I found two high powerlevels in that direction."

He smirked.

"Lets go."

They took off in the direction of the powerlevels.

Nappa laughed as he flew through the clouds.

"This gravity is great! I feel like a kid again!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his imaturity.

_"And I'm supposed to be the kid."_ She thought.

Once they were near the powerlevels they noticed a third one had joined.

Vegeta smirked.

"It seems like wherever we go there is a welcoming comittee."

"Its just too kind."

They landed on the ground and stared at the warriors.

There was a child about Sapphire's age who she guessed was Gohan, Kakkarot's brat.

There was a namekian who she guessed was Piccolo.

And there was a short monk, who she heard them call Krillin.

"So your the saiyans." Piccolo said.

"Yes we are, I can tell you've been waiting for us." Vegeta said.

Piccolo glanced down at Sapphire and smirked.

"What, are you two babysitting or something?"

"I could say the same to you, namekian."

He raised a green eyebrow.

"Namekian?"

"Yes don't you know your from Namek? People say Namek's have strange powers."

"So I'm one of these namekians? Interesting."

"Enough talk! Lets fight!" Nappa yelled.

The Earth warriors narrowed their eyes and slipped into their fighting stances.

Nappa checked their powerlevels and laughed.

Vegeta removed his scouter and dropped it to the ground.

"Nappa don't be stupid they can alter their powerlevel."

Nappa smirked.

"Oh yeah, thats how that weakling Raditz got himself killed."

Both Sapphire and Nappa dropped their scouters as well.

Krillin's face fell.

"Weakling? Their calling that guy a weakling? How powerful are these three then?"

"Nappa don't we have six Saibamen left?"

"Yeah why?"

"Plant them."

He chuckled.

"You sure do know how to have fun Vegeta."

He pulled out a small bottle from his armor.

Nappa poked six holes in the ground and placed a seed in each one.

"A Saibamen? Whats that?" Krillin asked.

"Sounds like a vegetable." Gohan said.

Nappa poured some of the green liquid on each of the buried holes and threw the empty bottle behind him.

The three fighters gasped in shock when the Saibamen grew into short little people.

"What are those things?!"

"Saibamen, they all have a powerlevel of Raditz." Nappa said.

"And the funny thing is that myself, Nappa, and Sapphire can kill them with a single blow."

Fear appeared on their faces.

"Don't start without us." A voice said.

Two fighters landed on the ground.

Krillin smiled.

"Chiaotzu! Tien! Good thing you two could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it, so those are the saiyans?"

He glanced at Nappa, then Vegeta, then Sapphire.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know they were bringing friends, what are those things?"

"Saibamen, all of them are as strong as Raditz was."

Nappa cracked his knuckles.

"Enough chit-chat, lets get down to fighting."

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Yet another Z Fighter landed on the ground.

Krillin smiled.

"Yamcha!"

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really."

"Enough talking! Which one of you will fight first?" Nappa asked.

Tien stepped forward.

"I guess I will."

Nappa laughed.

"Thats good! Fresh meat for the grinder!"

Vegeta looked at one of the Saibamen.

"You go and don't hold anything back."

It nodded and attacked him.

They fought for a little bit before Tien knocked the Saibaman to the ground.

"Thats impossible! Saibamen have the powerlevel as Raditz! There is no way they all could have gotten that strong!"

"Its simple Nappa, they are simply stronger than the Saibamen."

Vegeta extended his arm and blew the Saibaman up.

Everyone was shocked except for Sapphire.

She was use to her father blowing up his comrads.

Nappa's eyes widened.

"W-Why?"

"I told him not to hold back and he failed me, I do not want to see that happen again."

All the Saibamen shivered under his intense glare.

Krillin let out a breath.

"I guess its my turn."

Yamcha stepped forward.

"No I'll go, you've already been wished back by the dragon balls but I haven't."

He stared at the long-haired fighter for a while.

"Alright."

A new Saibaman and Yamcha flung at each other.

After a while, Yamcha knocked the Saibaman to the ground.

Yamcha smirked.

"I'll take care of the rest of these green beans if you guys don't mind."

Vegeta smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

"What are you-"

He was cut off when the Saibaman jumped onto him and wouldn't let go.

He screamed when it blew itself up taking Yamcha's life with it.

Krillin gasped and ran over to his side.

"Are you done mourning over that weakling yet?"

"Calm down Nappa, let him take the trash off the battlefield."

Nappa and Vegeta chuckled.

Krillin stood up and glared at them.

"All of you will pay! Take this!"

He raised his arms up and powered up.

He blasted a blast at them but before it could touch them he made it fly upwards.

He blasted each of the Saibamen and the saiyans as well.

He panted and smirked.

"I guess these weaklings are tougher than we expected." Nappa said.

Krillin gasped.

The smoke disappeared and all three saiyans stood there unharmed.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

This fight could get interesting.


	4. Fearsome Nappa

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 4: Fearsome Nappa **

* * *

Krillin stared at the saiyans in horror.

"I-I used all my power in that attack."

"Then I guess your not as strong as you expected." Vegeta said.

"And by the way you got all the Saibamen, except one."

A single Saibamen jumped out from behind the rocks and tried attacking Gohan.

Before it could touch him, Piccolo grabbed its arm and destroyed it.

Gohan smiled at him.

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Keep your guard up, if you don't then you'll get yourself killed."

He nodded.

Nappa looked at Vegeta.

"Can I take them Vegeta?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! Your the best!"

He walked away from the prince and princess and examined the fighters.

He stopped and began to raise his powerlevel.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Showing off as usual." She mumbled.

Vegeta chuckled.

Once Nappa was ready, he ran towards Tien and sliced off his arm.

He screamed in pain and clutched his arm.

As they continued to fight both Sapphire and Vegeta watched as the one known as Chiaotzu floated behind him.

"Nappa, your being careless."

"Huh?"

He grabbed onto Nappa's back and held on tight.

"Chioatzu!" Tien yelled.

Nappa growled in irritation.

He tried smashing him against various mountains but he still wouldn't let go.

He took notice of a mountain with a lot of pointy rocks.

He flew down towards it but Chiaotzu blew himself up before he could reach it.

They all gasped and shut their eyes for the loss of their friend.

As the smoke disappeared they all noticed that Nappa was totally unharmed, except for his armor that had a few scratches.

Vegeta chuckled.

"He almost had you Nappa, you barely had time to defend."

"W-What? Not even a scratch! Something's not right here!" Krillin said.

Tien growled.

"Thats it! Lets go you monkey!"

"Thats a laugh, you all don't stand a chance against us!"

Nappa laughed out loud making the others growl in anger.

He floated to the ground in front of Tien.

The three-eyed man growled and rushed towards him.

As they fought Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan came up with a plan.

Vegeta listened in on Piccolo's plan.

"Thats a good plan, Nappa is too strong to fight head on."

Piccolo looked back at him shocked.

"Huh?"

"Don't take your eyes off him, you'll miss your opportunity."

He smirked.

"A big shot huh? Well you just keep on talking that way friend until Goku gets back here."

"What? Goku? Who's he? Is he very strong?"

Piccolo chuckled.

"You just wait and see."

"Hm."

When their opportunity finally came Piccolo scratched Nappa across the face, then Krillin knocked him to the ground.

"Do it now Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

Sapphire looked over at the half-breed and saw him shaking in fear.

He was half-saiyan so why was he cowering in fear?

"I-I'm scared!"

He screamed in fear and hid behind a boulder.

Piccolo growled and blasted Nappa along with Krillin.

Before it could hit him, he flew out of the way.

"Damn it! There goes our surprise." Krillin said.

Nappa growled at them.

"Too bad your plan didn't work now its time to die."

"Nappa! Don't forget about the dragon balls."

"Thanks for reminding me Vegeta, I would have killed him if you didn't remind me."

Sapphire looked up and watched the fight.

Piccolo and Krillin had split two of themselves out of their bodies.

Making three Piccolo's and Krillin's.

Sapphire smiled.

"Wow, cool."

The six of them flew towards Nappa and tried hitting him but could not.

After a little while, Nappa knocked all the Krillin's and Piccolo's back together.

Both fighters flew back up to Nappa and tried hitting him.

Vegeta simply smirked as he watched the fight.

Sapphire had a curious look on her face.

The fighting techniques the Z Fighters were using weren't anything she had ever seen before.

While Nappa was distracted by Krillin and Piccolo, Tien took that opportunity to attack.

He used the last remaining bit of his power and energy to blast him with his most powerful blast.

When the smoke disappeared Nappa was floating unharmed.

His armor had been torn up and he had a few scratches but nothing serious.

"That was close." Nappa said.

Krillin gasped.

"There's no way!"

"I know! This is insane." Piccolo said.

Tien panted and fell onto the ground.

Vegeta smirked.

"Too bad, it could have worked if Nappa didn't see it coming at the last second."

Krillin frowned at the loss of another friend.

"Poor Tien he gave everything to help us...GOKU WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?! WE NEED YOU!"

Vegeta looked up at the monk in curiousity.

"He thinks this Goku will defeat us? Interesting."

Sapphire looked up at him.

"Father is there a possibility that this Goku is Kakkarot?"

"I'm not sure."

Nappa laughed.

"Looks like three-eyes is through, who's next?"

"Krillin lets deal with this freak on the ground."

"Right."

"You think fighting me on the ground with change anything? I'll crush you no matter where we fight!"

Krillin and Piccolo landed on the ground and looked up at Nappa.

He powered up and rushed towards them.

"NAPPA! STOP!"

The grown man stopped in mid-flight, looking back at Vegeta.

"Why?"

"I want to ask them something."

"Well if you say so, your the boss."

"I want to find out if this Goku is the one we know as Kakkarot."

He chuckled.

"Thats right! Whats so funny?" Krillin asked.

"That you think Kakkarot can beat us, he couldn't even beat his brother Raditz and he's a weakling compared to Nappa, myself, and Sapphire."

"Goku's way stronger than he was before!"

"Just you wait until he gets here and you'll be begging for mercy." Piccolo said.

Nappa laughed.

"Oh come on! This planet is not that big so why isn't he here yet? He's scared! He's not going to show up because he's hiding."

Gohan growled.

"Hey you jerk! My dad never ran fro anybody and he'll be here to beat you up! You'll see!"

"You've got my interest were going to wait for him, take a break Nappa."

"Come on Vegeta, I'm in mid-air here I can destroy them with a single blow."

"Just cool off for three hours we won't any longer than that."

He growled.

"Forget it! Here I come!"

He began to fly towards the monk and namekian.

Vegeta nodded at Sapphire.

She fazed out of sight and appeared in front of Nappa.

She slapped him across the face sending him flying to the ground.

He held his cheek and looked at her with shock.

She landed on the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"When he gives an order you listen and obey, you do not disobey."

He gulped.

"Right sorry Vegeta, Sapphire."

Piccolo and Krillin looked at her with shock.

"She looks like she's Gohan's age and she knocked him away with one hit!"

Piccolo nervously stared at her as she walked back over to Vegeta's side.

Vegeta looked at the remaining fighters.

"The battle will resume in three hours whether Kakkarot is here or not."

Vegeta turned around and sat on a small rock.

Sapphire sat on the ground beside him and pulled her knees to her chest.

Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo stood on the other side of them beside a giant boulder.

"Come on Vegeta I was only trying to have some fun you know I-"

"Calm down, use some will power there is going to be a much better show in three hours."

He chuckled with an evil smirk on his face.

Sapphire glanced over at the three fighters with curious eyes.

She wondered what they were talking about.

Vegeta put his scouter back on and set the timer to go off in three hours.

Nappa glared at the fighters and looked down at Vegeta.

"I don't get it Vegeta, why are we doing this again?"

"Nappa I explained it three times to you already, even Sapphire understands better than you."

"Yeah well..."

"Listen up, there's still a chance for us to make Kakkarot join us and when he does then it'll be the four of us as the strongest beings in the universe."

"Sorry I couldn't control myself Vegeta, I just want to blow someone up!"

"I know but remember that we still need to ask the namekian about the dragon balls, got it?"

"You can count on me."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't said that before."

"He can count on me!"

"Yeah right, I'm more reliable and I'm only five."

"Well you are his daughter its only natural."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever."

He laughed.

"You even have his glare down!"

She blushed.

Vegeta glared at Nappa.

"Quiet Nappa."

He stopped laughing.

"Sorry Vegeta."

Sapphire sighed in boredum.

She hoped the three hours went by quick.


	5. Goku's Here!

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 5: Goku's Here!**

* * *

An hour passed by and they all were sitting in silence.

Sapphire's eyes were directed towards the Z Gang.

She noticed that Gohan was beginning to walk away.

She stood up and formed a blast in her hand.

Nappa and Vegeta looked at her confused.

She blasted her energy blast right past Gohan's face making him fall onto his butt.

Her blast blew up the large boulder he was passing by.

Vegeta smirked.

"Good aim."

"Thanks."

Nappa smirked.

"Hey you brat, better run home to mommy we don't want you to get all bruised up!" He yelled.

He began to laugh outloud at the toddler.

Gohan quickly stood up and glared at him.

"Shut up you big bully! I'm not running away you don't scare me anymore! I just have to use the bathroom if thats okay with you, you could use a shower yourself."

Nappa placed a hand beside his ear.

"Whats that? Speak louder."

He stared at the ground for a little bit before glaring at Nappa.

"I said YOU SMELL!"

Nappa gasped in embarressment.

Sapphire and Vegeta both chuckled.

"Why you little runt! How dare you! We'll see what happens to you in two hours."

"Lighten up Nappa, sheesh can't you take a joke?" Sapphire said.

He looked back at her and blinked.

"But Sapphire he-"

"Has a point."

Nappa growled and stared at the ground.

All their attention was directed to the side when they heard the engine of a vehicle.

They saw a camera crew recording them.

"Look at those nosy human beings, do you mind if I have a little fun Vegeta? I'm bored."

"Why not, save some energy though, with Kakkarot here things could get intense."

"You think so?"

"Maybe, he is one of us you know."

"Hm good point, I'll be back at the end of the two remaining hours."

Sapphire watched Nappa fly off to destroy everything in his path.

She shut her eyes and waited for the two hours to be up.

Her eyes opened back up when she heard a buzzing noise.

Vegeta smirked and stood up, throwing his scouter to the side.

"So it seems that Kakkarot isn't going to show up after all."

Nappa landed on the ground beside the prince.

"Hey Vegeta whats up? Have I arrived early?"

"Kakkarot chickened out, you were right."

"My dad didn't chicken out he'll be here you'll see." Gohan said.

Nappa removed his armor and threw it to the ground.

"I should be able to make quick work of these three twirps."

"Here we go." Krillin mumbled.

He cracked his knuckles and began walking towards them.

Nappa laughed.

"Hey Vegeta, Sapphire looks like we'll be roasting weaklings over the fire tonight."

Vegeta smirked.

"Sounds good, I'll make some of my special sauce."

"Can't wait."

The three fighters slipped into their fighting stances.

Krillin let out a yell and began running towards Nappa.

When he got close enough he blasted himself into the air.

Nappa watched him fly up.

Piccolo appeared behind him and gripped his tail with his hand.

The saiyans eyes widened in shock.

"Gohan now!"

He nodded and began running towards the bald saiyan.

Nappa smirked.

"Funs over!"

He elbowed Piccolo in the head making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Gohan stopped running and gasped in shock.

"No Piccolo."

"Serves you right you little tail grabber."

Nappa grabbed him by his gi and threw him over to Gohan.

Gohan shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Whats going on? Piccolo had his tail he should have been paralyzed." Krillin said.

Vegeta laughed.

"Your not dealing with your common saiyans! The three of us have evolved a bit and rid ourselves of that little weakness."

Nappa walked up to Gohan making him stare up at him with fear.

"Seems like I still need to repay you for saying that I stunk."

Nappa kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back.

He hit the side of a boulder then fell onto his stomach on the ground.

He forced himself to stand up and glared at Nappa.

The bald saiyan smirked before launching himself towards the half-saiyan.

Before he could reach him, Krillin kicked him across the face sending him back.

Nappa flipped himself over and tried hitting Nappa but he fazed out of sight.

Vegeta smirked.

"Wow, this little guy has some moves."

"Why you little runt! You'll pay!"

He flew towards Krillin.

Krillin raised his arm into the air and began to form some sort of disc.

Nappa stopped where he was and studied the strange disc.

"Hey, catch my Destructo Disc!"

He flung the disc at Nappa.

He smirked and outstretched his arms.

"Want to play catch? Alright."

"NAPPA! Don't touch it!" Vegeta yelled.

The saiyan dodged it by moving his head to the side.

The Destructo Disc cut right through a boulder.

Nappa glared at Krillin after noticing he had a cut on his face.

"Thats it! Your going to pay for scratching my beautiful face!"

"Beautiful?" Sapphire mumbled.

He made his hand glow and flung a blast at the monk.

Krillin barely dodged it but was hit by the afterblast which caused a lot of damage.

He was about to fire another one when he was blasted in the back.

He turned around and saw Piccolo.

"You'll pay for blasting my back you stinking namekian."

"Sorry I thought that was your face.

"Why you little...!"

Vegeta and Sapphire laughed.

"Seems like their making you mad Nappa, what a laugh." Vegeta said.

Piccolo glared at Nappa but his glare soon fell when he sensed a very high power.

"What an amazing power! And its coming straight for us."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Gohan smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Its my dad, I just know it."

Nappa looked around irritated.

"What are you guys talking about? You can't tell if a power is coming without some sort of device."

Piccolo smirked.

"Afraid your wrong."

"Your bluffing!"

"Nope sorry buddy."

"Wow this is great! I knew my dad would make it here in time!" Gohan yelled.

"You guys are full of it!"

"Wait and see."

"Liars! I don't see anyone! Vegeta are they telling the truth? Is Kakkarot really coming or not?"

Sapphire picked up her fathers scouter and gave it to him.

He took it and put it on.

He pushed the button on the side and looked around.

His eyes widened in shock.

"What is it? Is Kakkarot really coming?" Sapphire asked.

"This powerlevel is too high to be his but someone is coming this way for sure."

"It can't be that high." Nappa said.

He looked at the bald saiyan.

"My scouter is reading five-thousand."

Sapphire and Nappa gasped.

"Thats impossible! Kakkarot should not be anywhere around that power!" Nappa yelled.

Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Nappa finish those three off now! We can't let them join Kakkarot, its too risky! Quick I want them all dead!"

"But what about the dragon balls?"

"Forget about the dragon balls I have another plan, I always heard of the dragon balls but I thought they were a legend."

"So?"

"We just go to the homeland of the nameks and there is bound to be more dragon balls."

Nappa smirked.

"Here that namek? Your disposable."

"Hey Mr. Piccolo! Just go! I can take care of this bully until my dad gets here!" Gohan yelled.

"What?"

"If we lose you then the dragon balls will disappear forever! Then we won't be able to wish any of our friends back!"

"A break sounds good but it'll take all we've got to hold down the fort."

Nappa smirked at Gohan.

"Just for that you go first."

He rushed at Gohan but the half-saiyan jumped up and knocked Nappa back with a kick to the face.

He crashed through a boulder making the crushed rock bury over him.

Sapphire looked at the half-breed shocked.

_"Impressive."_ She thought.

All of a sudden, Nappa jumped out from under the rocks and landed before Piccolo and Gohan.

He glared at the half-breed.

"Kid, say goodbye!"

He made his hand glow making Gohan cower in fear.

He launched it at him but instead of it hitting Gohan, it hit Piccolo.

Piccolo screamed in pain.

When the smoke disappeared Nappa was a bit shocked to see Piccolo about to die instead of Gohan.

"P-Piccolo?"

"Its...no sweat kid."

The namekian fell to the ground near death.

Gohan crawled over to his side with tears threatening to fall.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Why did the namekian sacrifice his own life to save the half-breeds?"

"I guess he wanted to die first."

She looked up at her father and over to Gohan.

He screamed in sadness at the sky once Piccolo was gone.

He glared at Nappa and stood up.

He formed a blast in his hands as his powerlevel raised.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Nappa's eyes widened as the blast was coming towards him.

He knocked it away with his hand letting it hit a mountain.

"Not to bad kid My arm is numb."

"Gohan run!" Krillin yelled.

He panted.

"I'm not going to run, Piccolo wouldn't run."

Gohan fell to his knees since he used up all of his power in his blast.

Nappa stood above him and smirked.

"Say goodbye!"

He raised his foot up and brought it down.

Instead of crushing Gohan, his foot hit the ground.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together in anger.

Nappa's eyes landed on Gohan and saw him on a floating yellow cloud.

Sapphire and Vegeta looked in the air and saw a man with wacky black air floating.

He landed on the ground making Gohan and Krillin smile.

"Its my daddy!"

Vegeta and Sapphire moved closer so they could get a better look at Goku.

Sapphire noted he didn't look that much like Raditz.

Vegeta smirked.

"Its about time, we've all been waiting Kakkarot."

Tears filled the corners of Krillin and Gohan's eyes.

"G-Goku your back."

"Thank goodness." Gohan said.

Goku walked towards Piccolo and felt his neck for a pulse.

"Piccolo."

"He died protecting me."

He stood back up and looked around seeing all his friends dead.

"Those weaklings weren't that strong and yes I was the one who ended their miserable lives." Nappa said.

Goku began walking towards Nappa.

He smirked and tried hitting Goku but he disappeared.

He looked around and saw him walking over to Krillin with Gohan.

Sapphire gulped.

How strong was he?


	6. Goku's Power

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 6: Goku's Power **

* * *

After Goku fed his son and friend something called a sensu bean and talked to them, he was glaring at the saiyans.

His powerlevel began to raise dramatically.

He began walking towards Nappa and stopped when he was directly in front of him.

Nappa smirked at him.

"Alright hot shot its show time! Lets see what the great Kakkarot can do!"

Goku glared at him.

"You want me? You've got me!"

He crouched down and raised his powerlevel even more.

The rocks began to float up around him and the ground began to shake.

Gohan and Krillin grabbed onto the nearest boulder and held on.

Sapphire gulped nervously.

His powerlevel made her think of Frieza from how strong he was.

After he finished raising his powerlevel he stopped, making the rocks drop back to the ground.

"Vegeta what does the scouter say about his powerlevel?"

He ripped off the scouter.

"Its over nine-thousand!"

He crushed the scouter in his hand due to his anger.

"What?! Over nine-thousand?! There's no way that can be right!"

"I think its right, afterall I was trained in the way of Kaio-Ken." Goku said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Kaio-Ken?"

Nappa growled and began running towards him.

Goku disappeared out of sight and kicked Nappa on the back of his neck causing him to hit his face on the ground.

"You jerk!"

He stood up and glared at Goku.

Said saiyan looked over at him.

"And that was just a warm-up practice you bully."

"You low-class! I'm the third-strongest saiyan from Planet Vegeta!"

"Well if I'm a saiyan from Planet Vegeta then I guess that would make me the first strongest, right?"

Nappa, Vegeta, and Sapphire's eyes widened.

The bald saiyan glared at him and raised his powerlevel.

"Your just a tailess loser."

He tried punching him but Goku moved his head to the side.

Every attack he used Goku would just dodge.

Vegeta touched his chin in thought.

"Whats going on? Just a year ago he couldn't even lay a finger on Raditz and now he's having a blast angering Nappa."

"Maybe that special training Kaio-Ken he was talking about did this to him."

The prince narrowed his eyes as he kept thinking.

Nappa tried landing one last punch on Goku but he disappeared.

"I'm over here!"

He turned around and glared at the man.

"I'll get my hands on you and when I do you'll be begging me to spare your life."

Goku continued to glare at him before running towards him.

Before Nappa could hit him Goku disappeared.

He reappeared on top of Nappa's head.

The grown saiyan growled in anger.

He tried hitting him but Goku appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach.

Sweat rolled down the side of his head and he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Thats for my friends."

Nappa landed on his knees trying to stop the pain in his stomach.

He glared up at Goku who glared right back.

"You fool! I was Commander and Chief of the whole saiyan army your just an ant compared to me!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

_"Gloating won't save him from dying."_ She thought.

He let out a yell and tried hitting Goku but he dodged each hit.

Goku brought back his fist and punched Nappa on the back sending him bouncing across the ground.

He hit the side of a boulder and floated in the air.

He glared down at Goku.

"Alright Kakkarot the fun's over! Say your prayers you traitor!"

He began to raise his powerlevel making electricity surround his body.

He brought his arm back and threw a blast at him.

Goku smirked.

"Alright here goes nothing."

He raised his arms up and yelled as the blast hit his chest.

Once the smoke disappeared Goku stood there unharmed.

Nappa's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"That was no ordinary piece of work, he's good." Vegeta said.

"Take this!"

Nappa brought his arm back to fire another blast.

Goku jumped into the air and knocked Nappa to the ground.

"This is for my friends you killed!"

Nappa had a shocked expression on his face.

"How did he get so strong?!"

"This'll teach you to pick on Earth you bully!"

Before he could touch the ground Goku kicked his side sending him through a boulder.

Goku landed on the ground and looked back at the pile of rocks.

Nappa jumped out of the rocks and glared at Goku.

"I hate you!"

He threw a rock at the Earth's savior but he moved his head to the side.

"You hate losing your not use to fighting someone stronger than you."

"You little runt your not stronger than me! Your strength was predicted when you were a baby! Your a third-class saiyan!"

"Nappa! Don't be a fool and calm down, how do you expect to win when your so mad you can't see straight?!" Vegeta yelled.

He took a few deep breaths and smirked when he calmed down.

"Time for round two Kakkarot."

He raised his powerlevel and once he was happy with how high it was, he raised two fingers up making the area Goku was standing on blow up.

Goku jumped out of the blast zone and Nappa followed him into the air.

They both tried hitting each other but neither one was getting hit.

Goku smirked.

"Your not as weak as I thought."

Nappa smirked as well and opened his mouth.

He blasted a blast out of his mouth at Goku but he hit his blast with his famous Kamahameha.

Both their blasts exploded causing a huge burst of smoke to form.

Sapphire covered her eyes with her arms so none of the smoke would get in her eyes.

"Man is he fast, how could he cover that?" Vegeta said.

Once the smoke disappeared they all noticed neither Goku, nor Nappa were hurt by each others attack.

Sapphire looked up at Goku with shock.

_"That man is so powerful, could he even be more powerful than father?"_ She thought.

She glanced at her father and then back up to Goku and Nappa.

"Alright thats enough! Come down here Nappa, your finished."

"What?!"

He glared down at the prince.

"Don't look at me like that, so far you haven't managed to land a single punch! I think you've embarressed us long enough."

Nappa turned his glare to Goku.

"Looks like the fun is over, Vegeta is going to mop the floor with you! Now what can I do for fun?"

He lowered himself to the ground but his eyes landed on Gohan and Krillin.

He smirked and flew towards them.

Sapphire gasped.

"That idiot is going against your order!"

"I feel like Kakkarot will deal with him."

She looked at her father and noticed his annoyed expression.

Goku chased after Nappa but couldn't catch up with him.

"KAIO-KEN!"

His body began to turn red and he sped down to Nappa, hitting him in the back.

Before he could hit the ground, Goku caught him with his hand.

Goku threw him in front of Sapphire and Vegeta.

"Hey...Vegeta...take him down for me."

"Hmph."

Sapphire zoned out Goku explaining the Kaio-Ken to Gohan and Krillin.

She clenched her teeth together.

_"If he can increase his power and speed like that I wonder what type of damage he could do to father."_ She thought.

Nappa raised his arm up gaining her and Vegeta's attention.

"V-Vegeta...Sapphire...give me a hand...I can't get up."

Vegeta looked at Sapphire.

"You heard him Sapphire."

She grabbed onto Nappa's hand making him smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Vegeta smirked.

"Get rid of him."

She glanced up at her father.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to disobey me?"

"Of course not."

She clenched her teeth together and threw Nappa into the air.

He screamed in terror.

"Sapphire you little brat!"

"Maybe you won't be such a disappointment in the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta growled as he raised his power and blasted Nappa.

"You dirty rat!"

Sapphire watched as Nappa was turned to dust.

He licked his lips loving the sight of death.

Once the smoke disappeared Nappa was no longer alive.

Vegeta turned around and saw Goku floating in the air with Gohan and Krillin under his arms.

After he finished talking with Gohan and Krillin, Vegeta laughed.

"So Kakkarot, ready to begin?"

"I know a better place than this."

"Whatever just lead the way."

"Alright."

Vegeta looked at Sapphire.

"Stay here."

"But what if you need help?"

"I won't."

She nodded.

"Good luck."

Goku fazed out of sight and so did Vegeta.

She sighed and sat on the ground.

She looked up and noticed Krillin and Gohan were gone.

She shut her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Arrival on Namek

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 7: Arrival on Namek**

* * *

Sapphire was awoken from her long slumber by the sound of her scouter beeping.

She rubbed her eyes and grabbed it.

She put it on and gasped from the message.

Her father had sent her a message that he needed the space pod and it was urgent.

She pulled out the remote to the space pods that her father gave to her for safe keeping.

She floated into the air and looked around.

She saw an artificial moon in the distance and took off.

She knew if there was an artificial moon her father was there.

When she got to the area she saw her father lying in a giant crater with a naked Gohan beside him.

She landed on the ground beside him and typed in their quardanets.

Two space pods landed before them and opened up.

She grabbed onto her father and tried lifting him up.

"Come on father you need to get in the space pod."

"Hey saiyans! Leaving so soon? Your not going anywhere, but Hell!" A voice yelled.

She turned around and saw Krillin holding a sword in his hand.

She stood in front of her father to shield him.

"Don't touch him! I'll kill you if you do!"

He placed the sword he had in her face.

She clenched her teeth together.

**"Krillin don't do it."**

She blinked her eyes as did Krillin.

"Is that you Goku?"

**"Yes now listen to me, don't sink down to his level show him that were better than killing people."**

"But he threatened the entire planet! I don't think its wise to let either of them escape."

**"I can tell by that little girls energy that she is his daughter, you sensed it too right?"**

"Yeah, whats your point?"

**"Think of it this way, if you were pointing a sword in my face and Gohan tried protecting me."**

He sighed.

He dropped the sword to the ground.

"Get out of here."

Sapphire quickly put her father in the space pod and attached an oxygen mask to his face.

She typed in some quardanets to one of Frieza's planets and let him go.

She looked at the unconscious Gohan, beat up Krillin, and near death Goku.

"Thank you for sparing our lives I hope to see you all again some time but as friends not enemies."

Goku chuckled.

"Goodbye."

She got inside her space pod and typed in the same quardanets she did for her father, then blasted off.

When she reached the planet she noticed that a group of men had already taken her father to the medical bay.

She walked there herself and saw her father inside the healing tank.

"Princess Sapphire are you alright?" A doctor asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine, how is my father?"

"It will take a few hours before he is fully healed, I set out some new armor for you."

"Thank you."

"By the way, where is Nappa?"

"He's dead."

"Oh."

She removed her current armor and put on her new armor.

She wore purple spandex, white gloves, white boots, the same armor she wore before but with only shoulder pads, no extra padding.

She sat down in the waiting area as she waited for her father to be healed.

An hour later he came into the waiting area wearing armor just like hers but the spandex was in blue.

She smiled.

"Are you better father?"

"Yes I'm fine."

He began to walk down the hallway so Sapphire followed behind him.

She raised an eyebrow from his behavior.

He usually tells her what they were doing and where they were going.

"Prince Vegeta!"

They stopped walking and saw the doctor running towards them.

"What do you want?"

"You forgot your scouter."

He smirked.

"I have no need for it anymore."

He turned around and kept walking.

Sapphire and the doctor blinked in shock.

She ran up to his side.

"Why don't you need the scouter father?"

"I've taught myself that little ability the earthlings could do about sensing energy."

"Really? Could you teach me?"

"Maybe."

She smiled already excited.

As they kept walking they ran into a certain annoying person.

Cui.

"Hey Vegeta I heard you had quite the battle, couldn't take one planet with two sidekicks and a brat."

Sapphire glared at him and took a step forward.

She stopped when Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Out of my face I don't have time to waste with the likes of you."

They kept on walking but stopped when Cui placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Word is that Frieza isn't too happy with your selfish attitude Vegeta."

"Well let Frieza do something about it, do you mind letting go of me?"

Cui removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder.

"My dear friend your making a terrible mistake, Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe."

"What?"

"Let me put it in plain English, Frieza is indestructable!"

Vegeta glared at him.

"We'll see! And what I want to know is where did Frieza go?!"

"Planet Namek."

_"Oh no, Frieza must have heard father speaking through his scouter on Earth."_ Sapphire thought.

He growled and took off running.

Sapphire quickly followed behind him.

They passed by the doctor and he stopped causing Sapphire to crash into his leg.

He grabbed onto the scouter he was holding and ran off again.

Sapphire shook her head and ran after him.

Both of them jumped into their pods and took off.

Sapphire turned on her communications.

"Father do you think Frieza has collected any of the dragon balls?"

_"I'm not sure but I know once I wish for immortality I will take him down."_

"On the way to Namek could you teach me how to sense energy?"

_"Fine but I don't have it completely down yet."_

"Thats okay."

When they both finally made it to Namek, they stepped out of their pods and looked around.

Vegeta put his scouter on and turned it on.

Sapphire did the same thing and locked onto someones powerlevel.

"You can tell its them as well, correct?"

She looked up at her father.

"Yeah, why would Frieza bring Zarbon and Dodoria?"

"Probably to get them to do his dirty work for him."

"Figures and besides, he doesn't go anywhere without his lap dogs."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Lets get going."

She nodded and followed behind him.

After a while the two of them sensed Cui.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"He always follows you everywhere."

He smirked.

"Looks like he wants to play with the top dogs."

Cui flew past them and attempted to hit Vegeta.

He jumped out of the way and Sapphire stood her ground dodging his hit by moving to the side.

Cui smirked up at the prince.

"Looks like its time to settle the score Vegeta."

He landed on the ground and Sapphire fazed out of sight and appeared beside her father.

"I don't think so, you see I learned a few new tricks from my time on Earth."

"Yeah right, let me guess you learned how to run away."

He crouched down.

"I learned how to hide my power!"

Sapphire took a step back as her father began to raise his powerlevel.

He had taught her the same thing while they were in their pods as well as sensing energy.

Cui looked at him shocked.

"It keeps getting higher."

Sapphire smirked.

"And thats just the beginning fish face."

Vegeta began to walk towards Cui making him back up in fear.

"L-Listen Vegeta we could work together we could both take down Frieza and his men!"

"Sorry but Sapphire already has that position filled."

He gulped and smiled when he looked to the side.

"Thank goodness your here Lord Frieza."

Sapphire and Vegeta turned around.

"What?!"

He laughed.

"Gotcha!"

He began to fire a bunch of blasts at the two of them.

When the smoke disappeared he laughed when they weren't there.

"Whats so funny fish face?" Sapphire asked.

He gasped and saw Sapphire and Vegeta unharmed.

Cui looked at him shocked.

"How is that possible?"

"When I was on Earth I increased my speed and Sapphire was already strong as it is, she's been holding back all these years."

She smirked at his scared face.

He turned around and began to run away.

He tripped and started to fly away.

Vegeta followed after him ended up blowing him up.

He landed on the ground beside his daughter.

"Where to now father?"

He smirked.

"We wait for either Zarbon or Dodoria to seperate from Frieza."

She nodded.

They flew around the planet examining it when they sensed Dodoria flying away from Frieza and the others.

Sapphire looked up at Vegeta.

"Are we going after him?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Of course."

They followed after his energy and finally found him.

He was looking around the multiple islands for something.

Vegeta nodded at Sapphire.

She nodded back.

She kicked him on the back sending him into the water.

He came up a moment later and saw Sapphire and Vegeta landing.

She smirked at him.

"'Sup bubblegum?"

"V-Vegeta? Sapphire? But how-"

"Long time no see Dodoria, how have you been?" Vegeta asked.

He growled and pulled himself onto the island.

"Now I get it, it was you two who shot me out of the sky."

"Actually it was Sapphire not me."

"Whatever! Same thing!"

"Now that your all alone without Frieza or Zarbon it seems your end is near."

He gulped and took a step back.


	8. Sensing Ability

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 8: Sensing Ability **

* * *

Dodoria got over his moment of shock and fear, then glared at the two saiyans.

Vegeta smirked.

"Taking you down will be like catching a fish in a pond."

"Your attitude doesn't scare me like it does to most of the people you try to intimidate Vegeta."

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

Dodoria looked at the scouters both of them were wearing.

"Maybe if one of you handed over your scouter then I'll overlook your arrogant attitude for just this once."

"So its just like I thought, you lost your scouter and now you have no way to find any dragon balls."

"Huh?"

The prince laughed.

"Too bad, without it you can't find anything."

"What?! Why you little arrogant monkey!"

Vegeta touched the side of his scouter.

"What will we get in exchange for one of our precious scouters?"

"Hm?"

He looked down at Sapphire.

"You can have both of our scouters."

She glanced up at him and smirked.

Both of them removed their scouters and dropped them to the ground.

"You mean there's no catch? Both of you finally come to your senses."

Dodoria began to move towards them.

"Sapphire." Vegeta said.

She smirked.

Sapphire stepped forward and crushed both her and her fathers scouter.

Dodoria gasped in shock.

"You little brat! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Lets just say we didn't need those useless devices anymore." She said.

"Ha! Without the scouter both of you are even more helpless than I am! Now you two won't ever find Frieza or the nameks."

"Wrong again, you see I developed a special ability, and taught it to Sapphire, so we don't need the scouter."

"What do you mean?"

"We can sense out where someone is."

"What?! No way! I bet those earthlings I was chasing taught you that."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What are you taking about?"

"Two pint sized earthlings with a little namek ran away from me."

"What are you trying to pull? You and I both know that no one from Earth is here right now and even if they were I would have sensed them a long time ago."

"Your helpless without your scouter! And both of you are so dumb you've destroyed the last two! Now get out of here before I crush you two!"

Dodoria took a step back.

Vegeta smirked.

"If your so tough why don't you come at us."

He took a step towards him.

He grew angry and raised his arms up.

"Eat laser you filthy monkeys!"

He fired a blast at them but they stood their ground.

He kept on blasting them but Vegeta appeared behind him and Sapphire beside him.

"Nice try Dodo brain but you have to try harder to beat us."

He tried hitting Vegeta but he caught his arm.

Then he tried sweeping his feet underneath his but Vegeta jumped over him and grabbed his other arm.

Vegeta smirked and began to bend his arms backwards.

"You bastard!"

"Sapphire if you would like to join in go right ahead."

She smirked.

"I would be honored father."

She stood in front of Dodoria and brought her fist back.

She lightly punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

What most of Frieza's men don't understand about her is that she has been holding her power back for years.

Since usually every day she would be beaten near death and trained near death, she was very strong.

Sometimes she can't control that power but other times she can.

"Let me go Vegeta and we can talk this over like civilized gentlemen! Or I could tell you a secret about Planet Vegeta!"

His smirk fell.

"A secret about my home planet? You better be telling the truth Dodo breath."

Sapphire punched him again causing Dodoria to cough up more blood.

"A-All you have to do is let me go and I'll tell you."

"Fine."

He shut his eyes and let go of him.

Sapphire moved to stand beside her father as Dodoria moved farther away from them.

Dodoria looked at them.

"Before I tell you two anything you both must promise not to hurt me."

Vegeta glared at him.

"If you don't tell me right now what you know then your history!"

"Remember when Frieza told everyone that your planet was blown up by a meteor?"

"Yes."

"Its a lie."

"What are you saying?"

"Frieza blew it up! You see, Frieza had been using the saiyans to do his dirty work for years but over time things changed."

"Changed how?"

"Frieza was worried a saiyan could rise up and defeat him one day so he rid himself of you all."

Dodoria took steps farther back and was now floating in the air.

Vegeta chuckled.

"You know, I found out years ago that Frieza destroyed my planet and I could care less about my planet, family, or people."

"What?!"

He crouched down and began raising his powerlevel.

"And since I never agreed to let you go I'll be killing you now."

He gasped and began flying away.

Vegeta growled and blasted Dodoria into nothing.

He smirked.

"Good job father."

He grunted and they flew away from the scene.

"Now that Dodoria is out of the way we can concentrate on bigger things." He said.

"Like the dragon balls?"

He nodded.

"But what makes me curious is what Dodoria said about the Earthlings."

"Do you think some of the fighters from the planet followed us?"

He looked around.

"I'm not sure but I need to concentrate and focus."

Sapphire nodded and focused as well.

Her senses picked up on three powerlevels flying away.

"Father I sense three people in that direction."

"Good, lets go greet them."

They powered up and took off towards them.

All of a sudden as they were flying after the powerlevels, they disappeared.

Both of them stopped flying and looked around.

Sapphire looked around and her eyes landed on something.

"Father I'm going to look over here."

"Whatever."

He flew over to the side.

She lowered herself to the ground and took a peek behind a rock.

Her eyes widened when she saw Krillin, Gohan, and a namekian child.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh great! Now were screwed."

"Why are you two here?"

"We want to wish back our friends that were killed." Gohan said.

"Well if my father catches you or even worse Frieza catches you then you guys are dead."

"Your not going to rat us out?"

She smiled.

"Of course not, I like you guys your fun."

"SAPPHIRE!"

She gasped and looked up.

"Yes father?"

"Did you find anything?"

She glanced at them and back to her father.

"Nope there is just a fish over here."

"Then lets get going we don't need to spend anymore time here."

He powered up and took off.

Gohan smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Your a lot different than your father and that Nappa guy." Krillin said.

"I guess I have my mother's personality but you guys should go home, your only going to get yourselves hurt."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Some guys blew up our ship."

She sighed.

"Just be careful."

They nodded.

She floated into the air and followed after her father's powerlevel.

Once she caught up to him, he looked at her curiously.

"What took you so long?"

She smiled.

"The fish were cool looking."

He rolled his eyes.

"Your an odd child."

"I get it from you."

He glared at her.

The two of them kept flying around until they picked up on multiple energies in one area.

Vegeta smirked.

"Seems like there's a village in this direction!"

"That means there must be a dragon ball."

"Perfect."

They stopped right above a happy village.

Sapphire looked around.

"Seems like none of them are aware of whats been happening on their planet."

Both of them landed on the ground gaining the namekians attention.

"Invaders." One namek said.

"What do they want?" Another said.

"Which one of you is the village elder? We have come here to take the dragon ball!"

They all gasped.

An old namekian stepped forward.

"I am the elder, now tell me why you want the dragon ball."

"I don't think thats your concern frog face."

"Frog face? I'd never give the dragon ball to you! So if you want to pressure me into it, give me your best shot."

He smirked and made his hand look like a gun.

"Bang."

A blast came from his finger aimed right for the elder.

Before it could hit him, another namekian jumped in front of him ending his life.

The elder and the entire village looked at him shocked.

A bunch of warrior namekians surrounded the two saiyans.

They blasted both of them making a bunch of smoke rise up.

When the smoke disappeared both of them were gone.


	9. Zarbon's Transformation

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 9: Zarbon's Transformation**

* * *

All the namekians smiled when they realized Sapphire and Vegeta were gone.

There was only a crater where they once stood.

"There gone! We did it." One namek said.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were all of you." A voice said.

They all turned around and Sapphire stood there unharmed.

All the namekians looked at her shocked.

"How is it possible you survived?"

"I'm fast and you should always keep your guard up."

They all turned back around when some sort of rock shield came out from the crater.

It floated all the way into the air and electricity formed around it.

Vegeta bursted out of the rocks sending them flying.

The rocks that surrounded his body went flinging through the village hitting some of the nameks.

One namekian growled in anger and made a blast form in his hand.

"You'll pay!"

He blasted Vegeta with it but he caught it with his hand.

He smirked before sending the blast right back at him.

Vegeta looked over at Sapphire.

"Sapphire take care of the rest of these weaklings."

She looked around.

All the namekians looked very frightened of her.

Usually on one of her purging missions with her father, Nappa, and Raditz she could care less about the inhabitants lives.

But for some reason she felt really guilty now.

She looked up at him.

"Are you sure father? We could just take the dragon ball and let the rest of the nameks live."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You dare to defy me?"

She gulped.

"N-No! I'm on it."

She let out a breath before attacking.

It took her a minute but she took out everyone in the village except for the elder.

The elder held a dead child in his arms and looked at the two saiyans.

"How could you two do such an awful thing?"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Still won't give up the dragon ball? I can find it myself, lets see."

He turned around and began walking towards one of the houses.

The elder stood up and took a step forward.

"Stop."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Don't ever try to stop me."

He turned around and blasted the namek.

Sapphire and Vegeta walked into the home and saw the four-star ball.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Wow, the dragon balls sure are big."

Vegeta grabbed it and walked over to the water.

He threw it in and chuckled.

"Now no one knows where it is except for you and me."

Sapphire smirked.

"I'd love to see the expression on Frieza's face when he realizes he won't get his wish."

"I agree, now we only have one last dragon ball."

"Right."

They both jumped into the air and took off.

As they kept on flying, Vegeta was getting irritated.

"I can't seem to sense any of the dragon balls up here."

Sapphire stopped flying and looked behind them.

Vegeta stopped as well and sensed two powerlevels.

Her eyes widened when she realized one powerlevel was Krillin's.

If her father found him he would kill Krillin for sure.

She smiled at her father.

"Its probably just two weaklings lets keep looking for the dragon ball."

He smirked.

"Whats your rush? You never know if this person could have a dragon ball."

He powered up and took off.

She sighed and followed after him.

He was about to land and look for the two powerlevels when he picked up another one.

Sapphire silently gasped when she realized who it was.

_"Of all people it had to be Zarbon."_ She thought.

Vegeta smirked.

"I hope Zarbon is ready for a little bit of fun because I sure am!"

When they finally caught up with him, Zarbon was glaring at both of them.

"Vegeta, Sapphire."

"What a surprise, I've already disposed of that pink idiot Dodoria and now its your turn."

"What?! I find that a bit hard to believe."

"I thought you might."

"I say your bluffing."

"Well if you don't believe me then why don't you try me for yourself."

Zarbon's facial expression turned to a dull one.

"Come on Vegeta, you should know you can't win against Frieza."

"Thats what you think and besides, Frieza isn't here to protect you this time."

"I don't need him to protect me."

"Sure you don't but once I get all the dragon balls I will be the one to defeat Frieza."

"You are more dumb than you look if you think you can defeat the all powerful Frieza."

"I'm getting tired of your yapping Zarbon."

Sapphire yawned.

"I know I'm getting tired of both of you talking, can you just fight now?"

They both glared at her.

She smiled nervously.

Vegeta smirked.

"Sapphire is correct, lets get this started and Sapphire stay out of it."

"Right."

They both flew at each other and began their fight.

As they kept fighting, Vegeta was making Zarbon look like a fool.

Soon enough Zarbon was getting tired of it and smirked at him.

"You know Vegeta, your kind isn't the only species to transform."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whats your point?"

He stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"This next form I'm about to show you is ten times more powerful than this form."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I rarely use it because its very ugly and looks nothing like my beauty you see now."

He growled and transformed into a frog looking creature.

Sapphire stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"You sure are ugly."

Vegeta looked at him shocked.

"What is that?!"

"You saw the beauty side of me before now I introduce the beast!"

Vegeta screamed as Zarbon ran towards him and kneed him in the stomach.

Sapphire gasped.

"Father!"

He coughed up some blood and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stay out of it!" He yelled.

She growled and held herself back.

It took all of her will-power to hold herself back from watching Zarbon beat her father like a rag doll.

She shut her eyes when Zarbon began to fly towards the ground with her father in his arms at his full speed.

She heard a gigantic crash noise making her uncover her eyes.

Zarbon had crashed him into the ground near the water causing the water nearby to flow over him.

She gasped and ran over to help him.

She didn't get too far because Zarbon appeared in front of her.

She clenched her teeth together in anger.

"Whats the matter little monkey? You mad that I hurt your daddy?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Or what?"

She growled and attempted to punch him but he caught her fist.

She held back a scream when he began to crush her fist in his hand.

He picked her up and started to slam her onto the ground back and forth.

After that, he threw her up into the air and appeared above her, knocking her back to the ground.

She picked herself up and tried hitting him with everything she had but he simply dodged it like it was nothing.

She growled.

_"This is so not good."_ She thought.

He kneed her in the face over and over until her nose and forehead began to bleed.

After what seemed like hours, Zarbon threw her into the water where Vegeta was.

He shrunk back down to his normal form and smirked.

"I guess thats the end for Prince Vegeta and Princess Sapphire."

He powered up and took off.

Once he was far away enough, Vegeta popped out from the water.

He had been hiding under the water, using the rest of his strength to not fall unconscious.

When he saw Sapphire be thrown into the water, he swam over to her and picked her up since she was unconscious.

Zarbon had beat her just as well as he did to him.

Vegeta placed Sapphire on the ground and pulled himself onto the grass.

He coughed up some water and clenched his fists together.

He growled in embarressment.

_"How could I let myself be beaten by that...bastard!"_ He thought.

His eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

About thirty minutes later, Zarbon came flying back to them.

He sighed in relief when he noticed they were alive but barely.

He floated down to them and felt their pulses.

_"Good thing they have a heartbeat or Lord Frieza would have had my head, I should get these two to a healing tank immediately."_ He thought.

He grabbed Vegeta's arm and put Sapphire under his arm.

He flew back to Frieza's ship and walked into the medical bay.

The doctor looked at him shocked when he threw the two saiyans on the ground.

He knelt down and felt their necks for pulses.

"Oh my, what happened to them? Its a miracle their alive."

"I gave them both a good beating, now heal them."

"Of course sir."

He opened one of the healing tanks and put Vegeta in.

He then opened another and put Sapphire inside.

He shut both of them and set them to heal both them.

Zarbon looked at both of them and growled.

_"You two better not die on me or else I'm dead."_ He thought.

He walked out of the medical bay to confront Frieza.

The doctor watched Zarbon walk out and shook his head.

He looked over at the two saiyans and sighed.

"These two always seem to get themselves into trouble, maybe now they'll actually listen to Lord Frieza."

He leaned against the wall and waited for them to be finished healing.


	10. Escape and Steal

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 10: Escape and Steal**

* * *

When Sapphire regained consciousness she noticed she was inside a healing tank.

The healing water drained out of the tank and she removed the oxygen mask.

Her armor had been torn up.

Her left shoulder pad was a bit ripped up and her spandex was ripped up.

She stepped out and looked around.

"Why am I on Frieza's ship?"

"Because Zarbon brought you here."

She turned around and saw the doctor, better known as Appule.

She glared at him.

"Where is my father?!"

"Right beside you."

She turned to the side and saw her father still in the healing tank.

"Why is he still in there?"

He moved closer to the healing tank and checked his heart beat.

"This isn't good at all."

Her eyes widened in worry.

The door opened and Zarbon stepped inside.

She growled at him.

"You jerk! Look what you did to my father!"

"Get over it brat, how is he doing Appule?"

He pushed her to the side and stepped beside the doctor.

She clenched her teeth together in anger.

"Its hard to say, his pulse is slowing down I'm just not sure if he's getting better."

"He's got to get better or your going to get a lot worse, got it?!"

Appule nodded nervously.

"Y-Yeah."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you want him healed so badly? You went all out to get rid of us and now you heal us back, whats the deal?"

Zarbon glared at her and picked her up by her armor.

"I need him all better so one of you can inform Lord Frieza where the dragon ball is."

"What makes you think either of us know where any of the dragon balls are? We don't have scouters."

She smirked at his angered face.

He threw her against the wall making her fall to the ground.

"Your just as arrogant as him and I depise it."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he left the medical bay.

Appule stood in front of Vegeta and smirked.

"I don't get why you act scared of him sometimes, he's a weakling."

She looked over at the doctor and glared at him.

All of a sudden she felt her father's powerlevel beginning to raise a bit.

She smirked.

Appule gasped when Vegeta opened his eyes and blew up the healing tank.

Sapphire covered her face with her arms so none of the glass would hit her.

She uncovered her eyes and smiled at her father.

He stepped out of the healing tank and placed a boot on top of Appule's head.

"Looks like its your turn in the rejenuvation tank."

"Its good to see you back at full strength father."

He nodded at her.

He smirked and extended his hand.

He blasted right through the wall and grabbed her wrist.

They ran out of the medical bay and hid behind the wall.

Frieza and Zarbon both ran into the medical bay to see what was going on.

Vegeta smirked and began running away.

Sapphire quickly followed behind him and stopped when they reached the throne room as Frieza calls it.

He scanned his hand on the keypad and the door opened revealing five dragon balls.

He chuckled.

"Who's laughing now Zarbon."

They walked inside and watched Zarbon fly off looking for them.

"Good plan father, now they think were outside."

He looked down at the dragon balls.

"Now what would be the best way to get these dragon balls out of here?"

Sapphire turned her head towards the door.

"Father maybe we should deal with Zarbon and Frieza before we take the dragon balls."

"Good point, go deal with it."

She nodded and walked over to the door.

She looked both ways in the hall and powered up a blast in her hand.

"Hey! You guys looking for someone?!"

She blasted her blast down the hallway causing it to blow right through the vents causing the roof to explode.

It also made the hall burst with flames which would delay Frieza, Zarbon, or any other guards.

She smirked.

Vegeta powered up a blast in his hand as well and blasted right through the window.

He picked up each dragon ball and threw it out.

He looked at Sapphire.

"Lets go."

"Right."

They flew out of the ship and hid behind a rock.

Zarbon flew out of the ship and looked around.

"VEGETA! SAPPHIRE! When I find you two you both will be begging for mercy!"

"You fool don't just stand there! Don't you think you've messed up enough?! Go find them NOW!" Frieza yelled.

"Yes sir."

He took off flying in search of them.

Vegeta looked down at the water in front of them.

"If we fly off they will see us for sure so we'll take this way instead, good thing I can always outsmart those idiots."

Sapphire smiled.

"Your the greatest!"

He smirked at the compliment.

Both of them sunk into the water and began swimming.

They kept on swimming until Vegeta thought they finally arrived at where the dragon balls landed.

Sapphire came up for air first and began coughing.

While they were underwater she had swallowed some of the water.

She pulled herself onto the ground and coughed the water out of her lungs.

Vegeta came up next and pulled himself onto land.

He panted for air and looked around.

"The dragon balls should be around here somewhere."

Sapphire stood up and walked off.

She smiled when she found them.

"Father I found them!"

He walked over to her and smirked.

"Including the one we hid in the lake we have six in total, Frieza and Zarbon don't stand a chance!"

Vegeta and Sapphire picked all of them up and hid the balls.

All of a sudden they picked up on a powerlevel.

Sapphire silently gasped when she noticed it was Krillin.

She looked at her father and noticed the curious look on his face.

"Father whoever this person is they probably aren't worth your time."

He narrowed his eyes and gasped when he saw Krillin fly by with a dragon ball in his hands.

Once he passed by Vegeta jumped out and smirked.

"At least we don't have to find the ball! He has it for us."

He powered up and followed after the earthling.

Sapphire frowned and followed after her father.

As they kept following Krillin, Sapphire picked up on someone following them.

She turned around and saw Zarbon following them.

"Father, Zarbon is following us."

"Just let the pretty boy follow us I'll take care of him."

She nodded.

Once they arrived at where Krillin landed, Sapphire noticed there was a blue haired female with him.

"Its Vegeta!" Both of them yelled.

Sapphire and Vegeta landed on the ground in front of them.

Krillin glanced at her and then back to Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at him.

"Well would you look at what I found here, to be honest I didn't think that you two would make it all the way to Namek."

"Y-Yeah."

"Now, hand over the dragon ball."

"I-I-I can't."

Vegeta smirked.

"So you want to be a tough guy? Thats a laugh, lets get serious you don't stand a chance."

They all looked up when they sensed Zarbon.

"Looks like we have company." Sapphire said.

Zarbon floated in the air and smirked down at them.

The blue haired female smiled.

"Who is that? With his body and good looks he must be here to rescue us."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

_"She thinks he's good looking?"_ She thought.

Zarbon landed on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

Krillin took a step back and held the dragon ball protectively.

"Stay right where you are!" Krillin yelled.

"He's like a dream come true."

Krillin looked back at her shocked.

"He might be here to kill us and your focused on getting a date?"

"You think he'd date me?"

"Hello? Earth to Bulma he's a bad guy."

"Do you think he's noticed me?"

"Yeah but not in the same way you noticed him."

Sapphire held back a chuckle.

Zarbon smirked.

"You two really don't think you could get away from me, did you? And I see your little bald friend over there has just what I'm looking for."

Krillin gasped.

Bulma smiled and waved to him.

"Guess what? Green is my absolute favorite color."

Vegeta smirked and looked back at them.

"Silly girl."

"I don't care about those two, all I want is to know what you two did with the rest of the dragon balls."

"We lost them."

Zarbon chuckled.

"Very funny."

"Transform yourself and take them from me, you know that you can not defeat me unless you transform into that ugly monster."

"Alright now you've done it, I've come here to finish you and the brat off just as Frieza told me to."

"Ha! You think you can defeat both of us? What a joke."

Zarbon growled and rushed at him.

Sapphire moved to the side as her father and Zarbon took the fight to the sky.

Bulma smiled at Zarbon.

"He's my hero."

"Your nuts." Krillin said.

Sapphire chuckled.

"He has a point." She mumbled.

Bulma and Krillin jumped in shock when a giant explosion landed far in front of them.

"Bulma! Lets high tail it out of here!"

"But we won't get too far."

"We won't know until we try!"

Krillin grabbed her arm and began running away.

Sapphire blasted a ki ball in front of them making them stop.

"Sorry but if you guys try to leave my father will kill you both for sure."

Krillin sighed.

Sapphire looked back up at the fight and watched.


	11. Dragon Ball's Collected!

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 11: Dragon Balls Collected!**

* * *

As the fight kept raging on, Vegeta was beating Zarbon with ease.

Zarbon landed on the ground due to an attack from Vegeta.

Vegeta landed on the ground with a confident smirk on his face.

He charged at the prince but he simply flew over him.

"This is just too easy."

Vegeta floated up in the air as Zarbon transformed.

Krillin and Bulma gasped at his sudden transformation.

Zarbon smirked at Vegeta before flying up to him.

"Krillin this isn't good!"

"Now do you see that your dream guy is actually a nightmare!"

Sapphire looked back at them.

"Don't worry my father will beat him easily."

Bulma looked at her.

"Who is your father?"

"Vegeta."

She paled.

"H-He had a daughter?"

She nodded.

Bulma gasped before falling down.

Krillin sighed and shook his head.

As the two kept on fighting, Zarbon didn't land a punch on Vegeta.

But Vegeta had beaten him senseless.

Now the two of them were on the ground in front of Sapphire, Krillin, and Bulma.

Zarbon's armor had been torn up and he barely wore anything.

Zarbon growled.

"Give it up! Or else!"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Or else what? I'm just starting to warm-up and now I will finish you off."

"Finish me off? Ha! I see you've forgotten how easily I defeated you last time!"

"I didn't but I see you've forgotten the power of a saiyan."

"What is he talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Every time a saiyan is beaten near death and then they heal, they get stronger than they ever were."

Krillin gasped in shock.

"Are you serious Sapphire?!"

She nodded.

Vegeta smirked at Zarbon.

He growled and began to run towards the prince.

"You want it? Then come and get it Zarbon!"

They threw punch after punch at each other until Vegeta landed a punch right through Zarbon's armor to his stomach.

He gasped in pain and clutched Vegeta's hair.

"But Vegeta...I was only carrying out...Frieza's orders...just give me the dragon balls...and I'll let you-"

"Don't make me laugh I told you that your no match for my saiyan strength."

"Wait a second Vegeta...maybe we can join forces...and take on Frieza together."

He growled and blasted right through him.

Zarbon was sent flying through the air and landed in the water.

Vegeta stood up straight and smirked at Krillin.

"Oh right I almost forgot about you two, it seems we have some unfinished business."

"Krillin do the smart thing and give him the dragon ball." Sapphire said.

He held it protectively.

"No way I'm giving it up I'll protect it to the end."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll dispose of you first and then your frightened little friend."

"Leave her alone!"

"How touching, I will leave her alone if you give me the dragon ball."

He growled.

He glanced at Sapphire who was begging him with her eyes.

Krillin sighed and handed it over to Vegeta.

"You win."

"K-Krillin." Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta smirked down at the dragon ball in his hands.

"The last dragon ball, now I can have my wish of immortality!"

He laughed and took off flying.

Sapphire waved to the earthlings and followed after her father.

They kept on flying until they sensed something.

"Do you sense that too father?"

He nodded and stopped flying.

Sapphire and Vegeta both looked around for whoever was hiding.

"Whoever you are come on out! You can't escape from the both of us! Show yourself now and I may spare your life."

"I guess whoever it is isn't coming out."

He smirked and made his hand glow.

"Looks like I'll flush them out like a rat! Prepare to die!"

He was bringing his arm down when something stopped him.

"STOP!"

Sapphire and Vegeta looked in the direction of the voice.

Gohan, the son of Goku, popped out from behind a rock.

Sapphire gulped.

_"Oh no, maybe father will spare his life."_ She thought.

"Stop I surrender."

He climbed up on top of the rock and looked at both of them.

Vegeta smirked.

"The son of Kakkarot I should have known it was you, we meet again."

He glared at Vegeta.

"What do you want?!"

"We just met your friends and I had a feeling you wouldn't be too far behind."

He gasped when he saw the dragon ball under his arm.

"Another dragon ball! Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? It was a gift from that bald headed man and that _gorgeous_ girl that was with him."

Gohan clenched his fists together and glared at him.

"What did you do to them?! Did you hurt them?! Tell me!"

"Actually neither of us touched them but if you want I can be talked into going back."

"Huh?"

"You see, now that I have all seven dragon balls I was feeling generous."

Gohan looked back.

"So I guess your plan is coming into play."

Sapphire and Vegeta landed in front of him making the half-breed gasp.

"So whats that device in your hand?"

Gohan glanced at it and held it protectively at his side.

"Its just a watch!"

"A watch? You mean to tell me with all the scientific technology on your planet that device is a watch?"

"Its an antique watch!"

"So kid, are there more earthlings here I should know about?"

"Whats it to you?! Even if I knew why would I tell you? You bully!"

Vegeta raised his arm up making Gohan shut his eyes in fear.

He placed his hand on top of Gohan's head.

The half-breed nervously opened his eyes.

"You and I are a lot alike kid, were the last of the saiyans which means we have to look out for one another, understand?"

He moved his hand to the side of Gohan's head.

Sapphire nervously looked at her father.

_"Oh no."_ She thought.

Her father did the same move to her once to make sure she had her guard up.

Vegeta kneeled down a bit.

Sweat fell down Gohan's face.

Vegeta smirked and kneed Gohan in the stomach.

He clutched his stomach and landed on the ground.

Vegeta placed a foot on top of his head and rubbed his boot off.

"Thats what you get for trying to hold off on me."

He laughed and blasted off.

Sapphire quickly helped Gohan up.

"Sorry about that Gohan."

He smiled.

"Its alright, thanks."

She smiled back at him and blasted off after her father.

Both of them arrived at the village they had destroyed earlier.

Vegeta handed her the dragon ball.

"Stay here, I'll go get the other dragon ball."

"Right."

He jumped into the water with a smirk on his face.

She waited for him to come out but when he did, he was more angry than he had ever been before.

He bursted out of the water and blasted off at his full speed.

Sapphire gasped and quickly followed after him.

She wondered what had gotten him so upset.

Vegeta flew to the cave they found Krillin and Bulma hiding at and flew inside.

All of a sudden he made the cave explode due to his anger.

He growled.

"Where is it?!"

"Father whats the matter? Where is the dragon ball?"

"That damn half-breed took it from under our noses!"

Her eyes widened in shock.

Her father was out for their blood now.

He flew into the sky and snatched the dragon ball from Sapphire.

"M-Maybe he didn't know we claimed it."

He glared at her and grabbed her by the front of her armor.

"I could care less! I will kill those damn earthlings when I find them!"

He threw her to the side and flew off.

She sighed and took off after him.

They flew to where they hid the dragon balls they had and sat down.

Sapphire was peacefully sleeping when she was awoken by feeling a powerful energy.

She opened her eyes and saw a powerful blast blowing up an island.

"Whats going on?"

"Seems Frieza is getting a bit angry."

He smirked a bit.

She covered her eyes when the afterblast from an explosion blew in their direction.

"He isn't a bit angry! He's really angry!"

"No matter, once I get my wish I will defeat Frieza on my own."

She looked at him and noticed the confident smirk.

"But father, if you wish for immortality what will happen to me?"

He looked down at her.

"I don't know."

She frowned.

"Oh."

He looked to the side when he picked up on something.

He smirked.

"I sense those two earthlings."

"So do I."

He picked up one of the dragon balls.

"Lets go tell them hello."

She nodded and flew off with her father.


	12. Ginyu Force

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 12: Ginyu Force**

* * *

They kept on following after Krillin and Gohan for a while without them noticing they were following them.

Suddenly Krillin's power level stopped.

Vegeta smirked and sped up.

Both of them passed by Krillin and stopped.

The bald earthling looked at them shocked.

Vegeta looked back at him and smirked.

"Hey."

Both of them turned around and faced him.

"H-How did you two find us?"

"It was easy, why should I explain it to you runt? Give me the dragon ball."

"I don't have it."

Vegeta moved closer to him, flaring his energy to frighten him.

He stopped when he sensed something and turned around.

Sapphire turned around as well when she sensed a huge powerlevel.

"What was that?"

"I'm sure it came from that island over there, am I right Krillin?" Sapphire asked.

He gasped.

Vegeta smirked.

"Is that where you hid the dragon ball?"

"Wait no! Your wrong!"

Both of them powered up and flew towards the island.

Krillin followed after them to prevent them from getting there.

They landed and examined the strange building.

"What is this place anyway?" Vegeta asked.

Krillin landed behind them.

"Stop right there!"

A tall namekian stepped out of the building and glared at them.

"Go home."

Vegeta shut his eyes and smirked.

"I don't think so."

All of a sudden all of them sensed a high powerlevel.

They all looked at the building.

Krillin smiled.

"Yeah!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it! Kakkarot is here, come on out and face me you coward!"

Krillin looked at him confused.

Sapphire noticed someone stepping out of the building.

"Father someone is coming out."

He looked at the door and smirked.

His smirk was replaced with shock when he noticed it was Gohan.

"What?! Your powerlevel had raised so much, how is that possible?"

Krillin smirked.

Gohan kept a serious expression on his face.

Vegeta smirked and began to laugh.

Gohan and Krillin's expressions turned into confused ones.

"Whats so funny?" Krillin asked.

"That he thinks he's as powerful as I am, he isn't even near Sapphire's strength!"

"Huh?"

"I could kill you with a single hit and same goes for you namek."

The namekian took a step forward.

All of a sudden, Dende ran out.

"Hey guys! Guru just said there is some type of powerful force heading right at us!"

"Huh?" Nail asked.

"What did you say? Who is this Guru?"

"Hey he's right! Something is coming!" Krillin said.

"What do you think it is Krillin?"

He smiled.

"It must be Goku! I knew Goku would come and help us!"

Sapphire looked up and focused on the powerlevel.

Or powerlevels.

Her eyes widened in fear when she realized who it was.

Gohan noticed her feared look.

"What is it Sapphire?"

"The...The Ginyu Force."

Vegeta growled.

He ran forward and picked Gohan up by his collar.

"Tell me where the last dragon ball is NOW!"

"But I don't have a dragon ball."

"Last chance! No more Mr. Nice Guy! If you don't tell me now I'll crush you like a grape in the palm of my hand!"

"Put him down right now Vegeta!"

He threw the half-breed to the ground and faced Krillin.

"You fools don't get it! Listen, Frieza has called for The Ginyu Force! Five men as strong as I am, maybe even stronger! All of us combined won't stand a chance!"

"That means were doomed!"

"No you fool! We may still have one last chance! For it to work you must hand me the dragon ball right now!"

"He's right about one thing, whatever we do we must do it right now I too can sense the presence of evil coming." Nail said.

"Hand over the dragon ball quick! I promise not to hurt you or your friends if hand it over right now!"

"No way! Why don't we let Gohan get the wish?"

"The half-breed may have the power but not the fighting experience."

"What about Sapphire?"

"She can't control her power!"

Krillin clenched his fists together.

"If I let you have the wish then what we came here for would be wasted!"

"But you would still have two wishes left." Nail said.

Gohan looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Didn't you know that the namekian dragon gives you three wishes?"

"Three wishes? Are you sure about that?"

Krillin looked at him shocked.

"Not just one?"

Vegeta growled.

He grabbed Krillin by the front of his gi.

"We have no time to lose! Frieza's men will be here soon so give me your stupid dragon ball!"

"Nail are you absolutely certain there are three wishes?"

"Yes."

He glared at Vegeta.

"Fine, follow me."

Vegeta let go of him and let him fly off and followed closely behind.

Sapphire and Gohan powered up as well and took off.

They landed after a few minutes and took the dragon ball from Bulma.

They took off again towards where Vegeta and Sapphire hid theirs.

Once they made it, Vegeta and Sapphire ran forward.

Vegeta turned around and smirked.

"Come on lets-"

He stopped talking when he noticed that Krillin and Gohan hadn't moved.

"What are you guys doing? Come on!" Sapphire yelled.

Krillin clutched the dragon ball closer to his chest.

"If you thought we were going to give either of you this dragon ball your sorely mistaken! Get ready Gohan we may have to protect it with our lives."

The half-breed nodded his head.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together.

"Shut it chrome-dome! Give me that ball!"

"No way."

He began walking towards him.

"Give it to me you stupid fool!"

He raised his arm up to slap him.

All of a sudden the Ginyu Force landed behind Sapphire.

She gasped and fell over.

She quickly stood up and ran over to her father's side.

"Hello Vegeta, Sapphire." Ginyu said.

All of them laughed.

Vegeta tried to stay calm.

"There's the Ginyu Force."

"Oh no! We don't stand a chance against those guys!"

Ginyu smirked.

"We've come to collect you two and the dragon balls."

He growled and stepped back.

Sapphire gulped nervously.

"Hey Captain, looks like I've found the other five balls." Recoome said.

They turned around and saw the five balls behind them.

Vegeta glared at Krillin.

"If you two idiots had only listened to me."

"And let you make a wish?"

Gohan was still frozen in fear because of their power.

"This is going to be easier than I thought, Frieza said there were seven dragon balls and it looks like you have the last two." Ginyu said.

Vegeta clenched his fist together.

"I'll never hand over this dragon ball to you clowns! Or surrender either!"

Guldo ran in front of Vegeta with a glare on his face.

Vegeta glared right back at him.

Guldo smirked.

"You think your so tough, don't you? But this time you won't have Frieza here to save you."

"Why you...!"

"Come on tough guy."

Vegeta smirked.

"Four-eyes you ever have four black eyes?"

He growled.

He was about to attack when Recoome appeared beside him.

"I think your forgetting something, remember Frieza wants both of them brought back alive."

"Vegeta don't be silly and hand over the dragon ball." Ginyu said.

He smirked.

"Yeah right! And after I hand this over you'll take myself and Sapphire back to Frieza, right?"

"Something like that."

Vegeta jumped up and threw the dragon ball as hard as he could.

Right as he landed back on the ground, Burter returned with the ball in his hand.

"Here you are Captain."

"No!"

Sapphire gulped.

Ginyu smirked.

"Nice try Vegeta but as you can see my friend Burter is the fastest in the universe."

"I can't believe my eyes!" Gohan said.

"Now give me the last one."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

He looked back at Krillin.

"Destroy it!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Give me the damn ball!" Sapphire said.

She snatched it from Krillin and brought her fist down.

Before she could hit it, it disappeared.

She gasped and looked around.

"Hey where did it go?" Gohan asked.

"What just happened?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta growled.

"So the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors that Guldo can stop time." Sapphire said.

Krillin gasped.

"Impossible!"

"You keep thinking that." Guldo said.

Sapphire and Vegeta glared at the Ginyu Force.

No way they'd take them back to Frieza.


	13. Guldo's Power

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 13: Guldo's Power**

* * *

The Ginyu Force kept on chuckling.

Gohan and Krillin were still in shock at their abilities.

Krillin looked at the prince.

"Hey Vegeta do you think we stand a chance?"

"Let me put it this way, we don't have a choice we have to stand our ground."

"What?!"

"I know it doesn't look good but if we fight...together...maybe luck will be on our side."

Ginyu looked at his men.

"I'll take Vegeta and the rest of you can do that rock, paper, sisscors game to decide who gets the shorties."

They all whined.

"Come on Captain I'm the one who deserves to take on Vegeta." Guldo said.

"Maybe your right, you all decide while I gather up the dragon balls just don't let him or Sapphire out of your sight! Are we clear?"

"Yes Captain!" They all said.

"And who are we?"

"The Ginyu Force!" They yelled.

"And don't ever forget it or you'll regret it."

"Lets pair those two weaklings up together." Recoome said.

They all began to play rock, paper, sisscors.

Gohan's feared expression returned to normal.

"Their all a bunch of goofballs."

Recoome cheered.

"I get Vegeta!"

Since Recoome got Vegeta, Guldo got Krillin and Gohan.

And Burter got Sapphire.

Guldo frowned.

"You always get the win."

"Now don't be a sore loser Guldo." Ginyu said.

Recoome bent down.

"Yeah Guldo, if your lucky then I'll let you finish him off."

He chuckled.

Ginyu looked at the dragon balls and made them levitate with his mind.

"Now I'll be giving these to Lord Frieza."

He took off into the air.

Gohan growled and made a ki ball in his hand.

"Hold it right there!"

"Stop! Don't you get it, you'll just be wasting your energy and we'll be in even worse shape to beat them." Vegeta said.

He lowered his hand and made the ki ball disappear.

Krillin walked up to Vegeta's side.

"Any advice on this Guldo guy?"

"You have to be careful on what your thinking because four-eyes has ESP."

"Right."

"By the way, wasn't Kakkarot supposed to be coming here to save everybody?"

"I'm not sure about you and Sapphire but I know he'll save me and Gohan."

"I'm not trying to win a popularity contest, I'm just saying we could use some help here."

They all looked at the Ginyu Force and saw them all stretching except for Jeice.

Sapphire nervously let out a breath.

_"I hope I can actually defend myself this time without getting beat to pulp."_ She thought.

Vegeta sensed how worried she was and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at him.

Burter, Recoome, and Guldo began to move closer to them.

Sapphire, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan slipped into defensive crouches.

"Say Guldo, why don't you get rid of the weaklings first?" Burter said.

"Sure."

"Alright boys its time to take them down." Vegeta said.

Gohan and Krillin stepped forward and slipped into their fighting stances.

"Gohan just remember the power you have within." Krillin said.

Guldo sighed.

"Aw man and here I was hoping they'd give up at the last minute."

He walked closer to them.

"You ready Gohan?"

"Uh huh."

"Lets turn up the heat!"

They both began to raise their powerlevels shocking the Ginyu Force.

Both of them jumped up into the air and fired a blast at Guldo.

As the blasts collided with the ground Sapphire and Vegeta jumped into the air to dodge the afterblast.

"Hey Vegeta! Sapphire! Can't fight your own battles?" Jeice taunted.

"Whats going on? For some odd reason those two little twirps are getting stronger."

Sapphire looked up at her father.

"Well maybe because of the battle on Earth they got stronger, it makes sense Gohan got stronger though he is half-saiyan."

Vegeta grunted and continued to watch the fight.

As they kept on fighting, Guldo was getting fed up with being humilated.

His comrads kept making fun of him for not being able to get rid of Gohan and Krillin.

He used his ultimate technique called Guldo Special.

His attack paralyzed Gohan and Krillin with a purple cloud like aura.

Sapphire and Vegeta gasped.

"I-I can't move." Gohan said.

Guldo laughed.

"Looks like these flies are caught in my web."

Gohan and Krillin struggled to move and tried anything to get out but still couldn't get out.

"Come on Gohan we can't give up now!" Krillin said.

"Just great, you think they would know you never attack head on I guess it serves them right."

Sapphire looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"But father they could die!"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do I care? They are pests and this is their battle."

Guldo laughed and used his mind powers to make a bunch of rocks come out from the ground.

He pelted Gohan and Krillin with them but it did little damage to them.

He floated up in the air and stopped in front of Gohan.

He stretched Gohan's face like a grandmother would do to their grandchild.

He began to punch him in the face and knee him in the face ignoring his grunts of pain.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

Guldo floated over to him and pulled on his ears.

He started to punch and kick Krillin in the face just like he did to Gohan.

He stopped to take a breather since he was _very_ out of shape.

"Hey Guldo! Would you finish them off already?" Recoome yelled.

"Yeah we have planets to take over." Burter yelled.

He looked around and his eyes landed on a large tree.

He landed on the ground and used his powers to make one end of it as pointy as a sharpened pencil.

Gohan and Krillin gasped in shock.

"Shish kebab anyone? Ha! Personally I prefer mine well done!"

Krillin looked at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan it looks like this might be our last chance."

"I know but I still can't move a muscle!"

Guldo laughed.

"Game over!"

He launched the tree at Krillin.

Sapphire growled and flew down, slicing Guldo's head off.

By doing that it deactivated Guldo's ultimate technique on the boys.

Krillin moved out of the way just in time before it could touch him.

Guldo's head rolled off of his body and laid on the ground.

Sapphire glared at him and extended her arm.

"Looks like you weren't as tough as you expected."

She blew his head up and then his body.

Gohan and Krillin landed on the ground and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the help." Gohan said.

"Yeah we would have been done for if you didn't jump in."

"No problem but next time if your dealing with someone like Guldo you can't attack head on, it'll get you killed."

They nodded.

Vegeta landed behind her and glared at her.

"I thought I told you this was their battle."

She turned around.

"If I hadn't of done anything they would have died."

"So? You would have spared them the pain they are about to experience."

They all looked over at the remaining Ginyu Force.

"You'll pay for that you little brat!" Jeice yelled.

Burter smirked.

"I'm the one who fights her, you can take those two."

"Fine."

"But first I get to take on Vegeta!" Recoome yelled.

He smirked and began to walk towards the prince.

Sapphire backed up and stayed between Krillin and Gohan.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together and glared at Recoome.

"Hey Recoome! Want us to help out?"

"Don't forget what happened to Guldo, if Sapphire could do that to him then imagine what Vegeta can do he taught her everything he knows." Burter said.

"Yeah yeah, I can take care of myself."

Krillin growled.

"That jerk."

Recoome began to make some poses.

"Now Vegeta! Its show time!"

The prince growled and raised his powerlevel.

Recoome looked at him shocked as his scouter showed him his powerlevel.

Gohan, Krillin, and Sapphire covered their eyes from Vegeta's power.

He rushed towards Recoome giving him a punch to the face.

He flew over him and rushed him from behind knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta flew up into the sky and came back down kneeing him in the stomach.

Recoome's eyes widened in pain.

He grabbed the red-heads leg and spun him around before throwing him towards a hill.

Vegeta spread his arms to the sides and powered up.

He put his hands together and blasted the hill where Recoome landed.

Krillin and Gohan jumped onto the ground to shield themselves from the afterblast.

Krillin noticed Sapphire was still standing up in shock from her father's power.

"Get down!"

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to the ground.

Once Vegeta's power calmed down they all stood up.

Vegeta panted.

"He...He did it." Krillin said.

Sapphire stood up and looked at the smoke where Vegeta blasted Recoome.

She gulped when she sensed him.

"I-I don't believe my eyes." Gohan said.

"There's no way he could have survived."

Once the smoke disappeared Recoome stood there with his armor gone and some of his hair.

He was even in a pose.

He smirked.

"Hi."

Gohan and Krillin shook in fear where they stood.

"That guy barely has a scratch on him! This time were really done for!" Gohan said.

Recoome laughed.

"And now its my turn."

"This is terrible, how are we ever supposed to get the dragon balls back from those guys?" Krillin said.

Recoome smirked.

"Ready to begin kids?"

He raised his arms up and rushed at Vegeta, kneeing him under his chin.

Vegeta was sent flying back.

Sapphire gasped.

"Father!"

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta flipped himself over and attacked Recoome.

Every hit he threw Recoome would simply block it.

He tried flying away from Recoome but he followed after him and ended up knocking him into the water.

He stayed under the water for a while making Krillin and Gohan worry.

"Oh no, are you thinking what I'm thinking Gohan?"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"My father isn't done just yet."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, Vegeta popped out of the water and hit Recoome in the stomach.

Sapphire smiled.

"Way to go!"

Recoome gasped in pain but his expression of pain soon turned into a smirk.

"I wouldn't be cheering so soon."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He gripped Vegeta by his waist and rushed towards the ground.

He slammed Vegeta head first into the ground, burying his upper body.

Sapphire growled and held herself back.

She knew that her father hated getting help.

Recoome smirked and lifted Vegeta up by his leg.

"I just love picking vegetables out of my garden."

Vegeta groaned in pain.

Sapphire gasped.

Was this the end for the prince of all saiyans?


	14. Mighty Recoome

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 14: Mighty Recoome**

* * *

Recoome silently chuckled to himself as he stared at Vegeta.

All of a sudden his eyes opened.

He swung his arms back and blasted the shocked Recoome in the face.

The red-haired man dropped Vegeta on the ground with a grunt and landed on his back.

Vegeta slowly stood up and panted.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

He didn't answer just continued to pant.

He looked back at Recoome, who jumped back up on his feet.

Recoome smirked.

"Well well, Vegeta it seems like its time to put an end to this ridiculous game and once I'm done with you I'll kill those two weaklings and then your daughter."

Sapphire's eyes were filled with fear.

When she's beaten by the Ginyu Force they don't usually use all their power.

If they did she would already be dead by now.

Jeice chuckled.

"I love the way Recoome toys with them."

"Like a cat with a mouse." Burter said.

Gohan growled in anger.

"Whats he trying to prove?" Krillin mumbled.

Recoome placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you done Vegeta? No more surprise attacks? Looks like I should turn off your lights and say goodnight."

"Gohan."

The half-breed looked at Krillin.

"Yeah?"

"It looks like we don't have any other choice but to help Vegeta out if we don't then we'll be crushed like ants, you ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Sapphire looked at them shocked.

She never thought they would try to help her father.

Recoome slipped into a girlish pose.

"Lets get ready to rumble!"

Krillin clenched his fists together.

"Thats it! I can't take it! I've watched enough of that guy torchure Vegeta! Ready for this Gohan?"

"Yeah."

Recoome put his hands over his forehead.

"Recoome Eraser Gun!"

He fired a blast out of his mouth giving Gohan and Krillin the signal to jump in.

Krillin knocked him on top of his head sending the blast through his nose.

Gohan sweeped in and saved Vegeta from the blast just in time.

His blast hit an island right across from them making a huge explosion go off.

Sapphire covered her face with her arms.

She was shocked at how much power Recoome had.

She knew he was strong but not this strong!

Once the explosion calmed down and most of the smoke disappeared, she ran over to her fathers side.

"Father! Are you alright?"

He pushed Gohan away from him and stood up.

Gohan stood up himself and looked at Vegeta confused.

"Why did you have to do that you brat?! You could have took that opportunity to attack Recoome! That goes for you too Sapphire!"

She looked at her father shocked.

They all looked over when they heard Recoome standing up.

He glared at Krillin and then looked over at his comrads.

"Hey Jeice, Burter! Can I take care of these three runts?"

"Sure but you owe us lunch." Burter said.

He smiled and turned to Krillin.

The monk took a step back as he moved closer.

Krillin screamed when he was kicked on his jaw sending him tumbling across the ground.

Gohan gasped and ran over to him.

"Krillin speak to me!"

"This...doesn't...look good Gohan...I'm in bad shape I don't think I can...fight anymore."

"You have to hang on Krillin! Don't give up!"

"Gohan do me a favor...I want you to...run and save...yourself."

Gohan growled and glared at Recoome.

"Aw shoot! I was sure his bald head would skid at least twice as far." Recoome said.

Gohan stood up.

"Enough is enough! I'm going to stop you so you can't pick on my friend anymore!"

He laughed.

"Come and get it."

The half-saiyan walked closer to Recoome and stopped to raise his powerlevel.

He stopped raising his power and rushed at him.

Gohan flipped over him and caught an oncoming punch.

Recoome spun him around and sent him flying.

"Gohan!" Sapphire yelled.

He formed an energy ball in his hand and threw multiple ones at the half-breed.

Gohan dodged each one and fired a blast at him.

"Take this!"

He smirked and caught the blast in his hand making it stop.

The battle raged on up until Recoome sent a fatal kick to Gohan.

He landed on the ground and didn't move a muscle.

Sapphire gasped and ran over to him.

She shook him but he wouldn't move.

"Gohan you have to get up!"

"Three down one to go."

She looked up and saw Recoome towering over her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.

"You'll pay for harming all of them!"

"Remember the last time we had our fun with you? Imagine that pain but millions times worse."

She growled and slipped into her fighting stance.

"I'm not scared of any of you anymore and intimidating me won't work."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine if you want to face the same pain they did then fine by me."

She rushed towards him and disappeared.

His eyes widened.

She appeared above him and kicked him across the face.

He was sent rolling across the ground and crashed into a boulder.

Sapphire landed on the ground and cupped her hands.

"GALICK GUN!"

She fired her purple blast at him making it blow up.

Once the smoke disappeared she didn't see Recoome anywhere.

"Behind you!" Krillin yelled.

She turned around and ducked under his oncoming kick.

She jumped up to punch him but he caught her hand.

Her eyes widened in shock.

He smirked and crushed her hand.

She bit his hand making him let go of her.

He glared at her.

"You bit me?!"

She smirked.

"Yep."

"You'll die! You have no idea how long I've waited for this day!"

He rushed at her and kneed her in the stomach.

She gasped and coughed up blood.

For a while, Recoome beat her around like a rag doll.

She now was on her hands and knees struggling not to fall unconscious.

A shadow formed over her making her look up.

Recoome smirked.

He kicked her under her chin making her fly up.

He knocked her back onto the ground on her back.

He placed a foot on her tail and crushed it.

She gasped in pain and screamed.

It was true she couldn't lose her power when someone gripped her tail but since she's so young it still hurt if someone touched it.

"Hurry it up Recoome!" Jeice yelled.

"Yeah we don't have all day!"

He picked Sapphire up by her tail and swung her back and forth on the ground.

Once done he held her up until their faces were inches apart.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this."

He grabbed her head in one hand and her tail in the other.

She screamed in pain when he pulled on her tail.

Her eyes widened in pain when he ripped her tail off.

"M-M-My tail!"

"Whoops my bad."

He threw her tail behind him and formed a blast in his hand that was holding her head.

He blasted her in the face making her scream.

She bounced across the ground and landed on her stomach.

Burter laughed.

"That ends the princess of all saiyans!"

Vegeta growled angerily.

Sapphire gasped silently as her vision began to blur.

She shut her eyes as everything faded to black.

* * *

When she woke back up she noticed that she was in the arms of Goku.

Gohan and Krillin stood beside him with happy smiles on their faces.

She sat up and looked around.

"What...What happened?"

"You fought Recoome, remember? You were near death but Goku came here and fed you a sensu bean."

She looked at Goku.

She smirked.

"About time you got here Kakkarot."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks for trying to protect my son and Krillin."

"Uh...no problem."

He set her on the ground and stood up.

He looked over at Vegeta and pulled the last sensu bean out.

He threw the brown sack it was in on the ground and held the bean between his fingers.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"Huh?!" Krillin and Gohan yelled.

Goku threw it at the beat up saiyan.

Vegeta caught it in his hand and stared at it.

"Eat it!"

"Hey we can't be so sure about Vegeta! He might go against us!"

"Gosh daddy."

Vegeta nervously looked at the bean and then Goku.

He put the bean in his mouth and ate it.

His eyes widened when he felt his energy being returned to him.

"Unbelievable, I feel great."

"I hope you know what your doing Goku because I sure don't."

"I owe him a favor, if it weren't for him both you and Gohan would be gone."

Their eyes widened.

Sapphire looked over at her father and noticed the glare he sent Goku's way.

Goku began to walk forward.

"Where are you going Goku?"

He looked back at them.

"To take care of that big guy."

Krillin gasped.

"You sure? He's really tough."

He ignored his bald friend and kept on walking.

"Good luck dad."

Sapphire gulped.

_"Please defeat them Kakkarot."_ She thought.


	15. Super Saiyan?

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 15: Super Saiyan?**

* * *

Goku kept on walking towards Recoome and stopped when he was close enough.

He smirked before chuckling.

"Aw man there's that big dumb laugh again." Krillin said.

"Come on dad, you can do it."

Sapphire studied Goku for a moment.

_"He seems so confident he wasn't even this confident back on Earth, what happened?"_ She thought.

"This is turning into a really fun day, hey! How about getting a reading on this guys powerlevel!"

Burter pressed the side of his scouter and read his powerlevel.

He chuckled when he got it.

"Don't worry its only one-thousand."

A disappointed expression formed on his face.

"Huh? Aw man I should have known you were just all talk."

Sapphire clenched her fists together.

_"Kakkarot seems like he's gotten stronger but he's hiding his power level so well I just can't tell."_ She thought.

Goku smiled at Recoome.

"You shouldn't be smiling because you'll feel the wrath of me."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what."

"Hm?"

"You'll never land a hand on me."

He bursted out laughing.

"Oh boy thats a good one! Hey guys! This guy said I'll never land a hand on him I guess I'll beat him with my feet!"

Jeice and Burter laughed.

"Aw man I hope he knows what he's doing, I don't trust those other two guys they could jump in." Krillin said.

"Your right, its going to be hard enough for dad to beat the big guy."

Recoome smirked when he noticed the smile still on Goku's face.

"Still smiling I see well I, Recoome will bring the doom!"

Goku looked at him confused when he made odd poses.

He rushed at Goku with his full speed to punch him.

Gohan and Krillin covered their eyes.

When Recoome was about to punch him, he disappeared.

He looked around confused.

Gohan and Krillin uncovered their eyes.

"He's gone!"

"That was fast! Did you see which was he went Krillin?"

"No, did you Sapphire?"

They looked at her and noticed the shocked expression on her face.

They followed her line of vision and saw Goku standing behind Jeice and Burter.

"That guy is fast I wonder where he went." Burter said.

Jeice's scouter went off making him gasp.

"He's behind us!"

They turned around and saw him standing there.

Recoome looked back at them.

"What?! How did he get back there?"

Gohan and Krillin gasped.

"Check him out! Wow!"

Krillin glanced at Sapphire and Vegeta in curiousity.

"I don't know how to break this to you guys but your not that strong." Goku said.

Jeice and Burter growled in anger.

Goku stepped forward giving the two Ginyu Force members a moment to attack.

They gasped when wasn't there all of sudden.

They turned around and saw him standing at the edge of the hill.

Goku levitated off the hill and landed in front of Recoome again.

Recoome smirked.

"Its about time you stop ignoring the Ginyu Force and I'll make you listen by using my most powerful attack."

Gohan gasped.

"You mean that Eraser Gun wasn't his most powerful attack?"

"How powerful is this guy?!"

He placed his fists on the ground and powered up making electricity bounce off his body.

The ground began to crack and rocks floated in mid-air.

Recoome raised his arms into the air and brought them back down at his sides.

"Take this!"

He brought his fist back and was about to rush at Goku.

Before he could, Goku elbowed him in the stomach.

Recoome's energy dropped like a rock in water from the single hit.

Goku stood up straight and smiled.

"Sorry but you left yourself wide open there, bad move."

"Not...funny."

He clutched his stomach and fell down unconscious.

Sapphire was nearly shaking where she stood.

Even if Goku was powerful there was no way he could do something like that to Recoome!

"He's not moving! Wow!" Gohan said.

"Yeah and with one blow thats crazy! I don't know how Goku did it but it seems like were in a dream, the Goku we left on Earth couldn't have done this."

She looked over at Gohan.

"Gohan what exactly did your father do on his way here?"

He looked at her.

"He said he trained at one-hundred times gravity."

She gasped in shock.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope."

Sweat rolled down the side of her face.

How much more powerful was Goku now?

Goku turned around and glared at the two remaining Ginyu Force members.

"Man I don't like this, we better get ready guys that means you too Sapphire."

She looked at him and blinked her eyes a few times.

She smiled and nodded.

"Right."

Jeice and Burter jumped to seperate hills and landed in poses.

"Say hello to the Ginyu Force! Jeice!"

"I'm your worst nightmare! Burter!"

Both of them jumped onto another hill and readied themselves.

Jeice flew off first and Burter followed behind very closely.

They flew past Goku over and over again but he didn't make a single move.

"Man I don't understand this, is Goku just going to stand there and leave himself open to their attack?" Krillin asked.

Jeice and Burter stopped flying past him.

"Jeice are you ready for the opening attack?"

"Yeah, you lead."

He glanced down at Goku for a moment before firing a blast at him.

For some reason the blast was sent flying to the side at a hill.

Jeice began firing multiple blasts but it went right through him.

"GOKU!"

Jeice's blast came their way but the three of them simply dodged it.

Sapphire looked at her father and noticed the shocked expression on his face.

She ran over to his side and shook him.

"Father whats the matter?"

"Its Kakkarot."

She looked at Goku.

"I know, his power is amazing."

"Not just that its that I think he's done it."

"Done what?"

"He's achieved the super saiyan form."

Her eyes widened.

"Nappa told me that was just a tale."

"Some people think that but I know its true and Kakkarot has become one."

"Is that why he's so confident and cocky? He wasn't even that cocky with Nappa and you on Earth."

"Most likely but since Kakkarot has done it so should I."

She smiled.

"I know you'll become one father! Your the prince of all saiyans!"

He glared at Goku.

"But I should be the first super saiyan not some third class."

"Oh right."

Both Ginyu Force members landed on either side of Goku.

"We've had enough of this you coward now make a move!"

Right as he finished stating his sentence, Goku punched Jeice in the face.

He yelled in pain and clutched his nose.

"Jeice are you alright? Better be careful or you'll stain your gloves."

"Burter just shut up! You...! Cheap shot!"

Goku's hardened glare turned into a confused expression.

"You said to make a move, I thought you meant you were ready to go at it."

He growled in frustration.

"GET HIM BURTER!"

Both of them tried hitting him but he blocked each hit.

Goku knocked Jeice away and swept his feet underneath Burter's.

He crossed his arms over his face and then spread them back out.

He sent Burter and Jeice flying away by a burst of his energy.

Jeice and Burter began to get very annoyed with Goku's antics.

They kept on fighting until Goku kicked Burter in the back, going right through his armor.

He was sent flying to the side until Goku kicked him harder on the back again sending him to the ground.

Before he could crash to the ground though, Goku caught him and dropped him to the ground.

Goku looked up at Jeice.

"You've been deceiving yourselves, this fight is pointless! Its not too late for you to leave this planet your choice but if I were you I'd get out of here."

Vegeta growled.

"DON'T BE A FOOL KAKKAROT! He's destroyed more people than you know!"

"Don't you remember Vegeta? We let you and Sapphire go on Earth, don't you think they deserve the same chance?"

Jeice looked at Goku with only fear in his eyes.

He powered up and flew away.

"He's running away!" Gohan said.

Goku looked at his son and best friend.

"Gosh he's some friend isn't he, these guys might not move for a while but they'll be just fine."

"Uh excuse me sir? You are Goku aren't you?"

He chuckled.

"Of course I am Krillin, don't be silly."

"Okay."

Vegeta looked at Sapphire and nodded.

She nodded right back at him.

They both jumped into the air and attacked one of the Ginyu's.

Vegeta kneed on Burter's neck making sure he was dead.

Goku gasped.

"Hey Vegeta what do you think your doing? Thats enough!"

Sapphire formed a blast above her head and fired it at Recoome.

A huge cloud of smoke formed from her blast.

Sapphire walked up to her father's side.

"Hmph." Vegeta said.

Goku narrowed his eyes at them.

"Whats wrong with you two? I guess you guys can receive mercy but not give it, too bad I was hoping you both changed."

Vegeta spit on the ground.

"They don't deserve mercy Kakkarot."

"My father is right you have no idea what they were like."

Goku simply stared at them.

Vegeta glared at him.

"They would have finished your son and your friend too if you would have arrived ten minutes later."

Gohan and Krillin exchanged looks.


	16. Meet Ginyu

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 16: Meet Ginyu **

* * *

Goku and Vegeta kept staring at each other.

More like glaring.

Vegeta smirked.

"Your too soft to be a saiyan, the man you let go could cause your downfall."

"No way not him."

"He doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you he could take your kid hostage and make you walk right into their hands like a lamb."

"What if your daughter was taken hostage?"

He glanced down at her and back up to Goku.

"Unlike your brat she can take care of herself."

"You know I don't think having a little compassion is a disadvantage."

"You poor fool a fight with Frieza is a fight to the end! Your nothing compared to Frieza, Kakkarot!"

"Uh excuse me? I hate to interrupt but who's going to beat who here? You saw how Goku handled those guys earlier, they couldn't even touch him!" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed.

"Kakkarot's strong but not strong enough."

Krillin and Gohan frowned.

"Oh."

"And besides if I know Frieza he probably made his wish on the dragon balls already, you won't be dealing with a maniac you'll be dealing with an _immortal_ manaic!"

Krillin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think that Frieza guy has used the dragon balls just yet."

Goku, Sapphire, Gohan, and Vegeta all looked at him shocked.

"Huh? Why not?! Explain!"

"On Earth when you call the dragon the sky turns completely black and there is a lot of wind and electricity, the sky has been real calm."

Vegeta took a step forward.

"What?! So Frieza hasn't summoned the dragon? Why not?! He's bound to have had them for a while now!"

Goku smiled.

"I think I know why! I bet Frieza doesn't know the password! These ones aren't like the ones on Earth, here you need to know the password."

"A password? Then there's still hope."

Goku looked back at his friend and son.

"Hey! That means there is still a chance to wish Piccolo and the others back to this dimension!"

"Alright!" Krillin cheered.

"What do you say Gohan?"

The half-breed smiled.

"Yeah!"

"You guys should be proud because all of your hard work has still paid off."

"Woo hoo!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan and Krillin grabbed each others hands and jumped around.

Krillin stopped after a little while when they all sensed two people coming their way.

"I wonder if its that Jeice guy and Ginyu guy."

"What do we do now dad?"

"Yeah where do we go from here Goku?"

Goku looked at Sapphire and Vegeta.

"Hey Sapphire, Vegeta, you two know Frieza better than us so how do you think we should approach the situation?"

Vegeta smirked.

"Just finish off Frieza and its that simple."

"You don't think I can do it, do you? King Kai warned me about Frieza and told me to stay away from him at all costs."

"Good advice." Sapphire said.

"But what the heck, if we can get to the dragon balls and wish our friends from Earth back we might have a chance."

"I remember those guys, if you think there going to tip the scale in your favor than your out of your mind."

"What do you suggest then?"

"If your going to make a wish let me wish for immortality and we'll win for sure."

Krillin clenched his teeth together.

"Forget that!"

Sapphire's eyes widened when Jeice's and Ginyu's powerlevels were getting closer.

"Father, their getting closer."

Vegeta looked in the way of where Frieza's ship was.

"Wait a minute, I can't sense Frieza's powerlevel at the ship! Kakkarot help me locate Frieza."

"Right."

Goku looked around.

"I don't get it, whats the big deal?" Krillin asked.

"The big deal is, if the dragon balls are at their spaceship and Frieza isn't there for some reason."

Krillin finally caught on.

"And if Ginyu and that orange guy are coming for us then their leaving the dragon balls unguarded!"

"Precisely."

Goku pointed behind them.

"There's a huge powerlevel in that direction but its pretty far off."

Gohan gasped.

"That's where Guru is at."

"This isn't good, Guru is old he can't defend himself." Krillin said.

Goku looked at him.

"And thats not all."

"Your right! Guru is the creator of the dragon balls so if he dies then we can say goodbye to the dragon balls!"

Sapphire and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Say what?! You mean to say if that old namek dies the dragon balls are gone forever?"

"All things pass, not even the dragon balls last forever." Goku said.

Sapphire looked to the side and clenched her teeth together.

"Guys, they're here."

Ginyu and Jeice landed on a hill and stared at them.

Jeice smirked.

"Meet the boss, this is Captain Ginyu."

Krillin gulped.

"Hey Goku I think now is a good time for a plan."

"Krillin, you and Gohan take off and get the dragon radar go see if you can find the dragon balls."

"But what about you dad? You know there's no way we can leave you here all by yourself."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

_"What are we? Chopped liver?"_ She thought.

"I'll be fine Gohan just concentrate on doing your part."

"Goku if I'm not mistaken your enjoying this."

He smiled.

"Kind of."

Krillin looked at Gohan.

"Lets get out of here Gohan, we have to go finish our mission."

Vegeta stepped forward and moved to the other side of Goku.

"Hey Vegeta if you don't mind I was wondering if we could join forces and work together against those guys."

"Yeah sure why not."

Sapphire blinked her eyes in confusion.

_"Father would never agree so easily, what's he up to?"_ She thought.

Gohan and Krillin powered up and took off.

Goku looked down at Sapphire.

"Why don't you just leave this to your father and me."

"Right."

They all stared at each other for a while without uttering a word.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed Sapphire by the back of her armor.

She yelped when he took off into the air with her dangling.

"Have fun Kakkarot!"

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled.

He laughed and took off towards Frieza's ship.

When they finally arrived at Frieza's ship they saw it surrounded by a bunch of guards.

Vegeta held Sapphire up and smirked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Take care of them."

"Sure but could you let me go."

"Of course."

He brought her back and threw her towards the ship.

She gasped when she connected with one of the guards.

She rubbed her head and noticed a bunch of guns pointed in her face.

"Surrender now Sapphire."

She stood up and crossed her arms over her face.

"How about no."

She let out a scream and blasted all the guards away.

Vegeta landed on top of the ship and looked down at her.

"Lets go."

She sighed and floated up to his side.

They stared down into the hole that led into the ship.

Vegeta smirked at her and she smirked back before floating down into the ship.

They walked down the hall until a bunch of guards ran up to them.

They all gasped.

"Oh no its Vegeta and Sapphire! It can't be!" A guard said.

The guards walked backwards as the two saiyans walked toward them.

A group of even more guards appeared behind them with scared looks on their faces.

Vegeta smirked from their fear and kept on walking.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

_"Why did father throw me at the guards like that? I know I could handle them but what type of father does that?!"_ She thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her father punched a guard in the face causing the glass from his helmet to pierce into his skin.

He fell onto the ground, most likely dead, making the others gasp in shock.

One guard let out a yell and fired a blast at them.

Sapphire caught it with her hand and threw it right back at them.

Killing three guards in the process.

They walked down the hall until they reached Frieza's throne room.

Vegeta growled.

"Where are the dragon balls? Where are they? I want an answer right now."

They all growled at them with glares on their faces.

"What are you all glaring at? Don't seem so angry we even came unarmed." Sapphire said.

She raised her arm up making them scream.

The guards turned around and ran away.

She smirked and blasted an energy wave, killing them all.

Vegeta walked into Frieza's throne room and stared out the window.

"The dragon balls must be here, Frieza wouldn't have left his guards if they weren't, now where would he hide them?"

"The obvious place would be inside the ship but Frieza wouldn't be that stupid to leave them in here."

"Lets just take our time and get ourselves cleaned up."

"Right."

They walked to the wash room where the armor, showers, and bathrooms were.

Sapphire removed her broken armor and ripped up spandex, throwing them to the ground.

She grabbed another spandex that was dark purple and put it on.

Vegeta had removed his armor as well and put on a navy blue spandex.

He was now washing his face to get all the dirt and blood off.

Sapphire wiped her face off with a wet towel and looked for some new armor.

Vegeta stared at himself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I regained my strength so quickly and all I have to do now is concentrate my power."

Sapphire opened the female armor closet and groaned.

"Aw man, all they have is the old model."

Vegeta wiped off his face and pulled his armor out of the dryer.

"Quit your whining, its either that or nothing."

"Sorry father."

Her armor looked like Vegeta's except the coloration was different.

Instead of brown around her stomach area hers was black.

She pulled it on and sat on the ground to put on her boots.

She was grabbing her gloves when she heard her father chuckle.

She looked at him curiously.

He smirked at her.

"Looks like we've got some company."

She concentrated and sensed Krillin and Gohan outside.

"It seems we do."

"We'll observe them for a while and once they get the dragon balls for us we'll destroy them."

She nodded knowing she could never go against her father's wishes.

She made that mistake when she was younger and the consequence wasn't pretty.


	17. Captain Goku?

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 17: Captain Goku?**

* * *

Sapphire and Vegeta hid behind one of the legs of Frieza's ship.

They saw Krillin and Gohan digging through the dirt.

"Look Gohan! A dragon ball!"

Gohan smiled.

"Look I found another!"

"One over here!"

"I found two more!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth together in anger.

"It would be those two." He mumbled.

They pulled the dragon balls out of the dirt and set them on the ground.

"Who would've thought! We have all seven!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta smirked.

"I suppose I could look on the brightside they found them for me now all we have to do is take them and get my wish."

"Right."

Gohan and Krillin laughed as they stared at all seven balls.

Krillin looked at Gohan.

"You've got a dirty smudge, right there."

Gohan wiped his nose with his wrist band but it made the smudge get bigger.

The monk laughed at him.

"Well your face is covered in dirt too!"

"What? It is? Where?"

The prince clenched his fists together.

They were wasting his time.

"Couldn't they speed this up?"

The two of their expressions turned from happy to serious in a second.

Krillin and Gohan looked down at the dragon balls.

Krillin clenched his fists.

"I summon the dragon! I command you now to hear my howl and make my wish come true!"

Sapphire and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"That's the password? Pretty stupid if you ask me." Sapphire said.

Krillin and Gohan smiled, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did they both became confused.

The two of them frowned.

"No! No! No! No! Nothings happening! But why? We have all seven dragon balls!"

"Wait, didn't dad say there was a password?"

"Why didn't we ask what it was?!"

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Yelling? Who's yelling?"

Vegeta growled.

"Stupid earthlings."

Sapphire and Vegeta's attention was drawn to someone's powerlevel that was heading towards them.

Krillin scratched his head.

"What now?"

Gohan looked off to the side.

"Krillin I think I hear someone coming."

"What? Gohan there's two of them, do you think the Ginyu Force followed us here?"

"If they did then that would mean they defeated my dad!"

Vegeta gulped.

"This just isn't my day."

Sapphire shook nervously.

"If Kakkarot truly did lose then that would mean Ginyu is super strong!"

Krillin grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Come on Gohan we better hide."

They ran behind a small boulder and hid.

What happened next shocked them all.

Goku and Jeice landed on the ground.

Sapphire gasped.

"I know Kakkarot wanted to spare his life but why would he join forces with Jeice?"

"I don't think thats Kakkarot."

"Huh?"

"I'm not too sure why but I feel like that isn't him."

She stared at her father before turning to look at Goku and Jeice.

They saw Krillin waving at Goku.

"Hey Goku its me Krillin! Me and Gohan were really worried about you, what took you so long? What happened to that Captain Ginyu guy? You beat him?"

Jeice covered his mouth and chuckled.

Goku smirked at him.

"First of all, Captain Ginyu was a worthy oppponent, now, how did you find the balls?"

"Would you quit kidding around Goku, you know good and well we used the dragon radar to find them."

"The dragon radar?" Jeice mumbled.

"So uh...Krillin...have you made your wish?"

"Well we didn't know the password, do you know it Goku?"

"Maybe but why don't I try."

"Goku are you sure your feeling alright? I mean you sound kind of strange and what are you doing hanging with Jeice? Did he switch sides?"

Goku's smirk got wider.

Gohan's head popped out from behind the boulder.

"Hey Krillin! That guy isn't my dad!"

"Huh?"

He brought his fist up and punched Krillin across the face.

Krillin was sent flying back but flipped himself over and glared at Goku.

"I see your tougher than you look but I'm not interested in you two runts, I could easily dispose of you both." Goku said.

Krillin looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Krillin he isn't my dad believe me!"

"What do you mean he's not your dad? Take a look for yourself, how can you be so sure Gohan?"

The half-breed stepped beside Krillin.

"You have to trust me, when I look at his eyes I can just tell."

The imposter chuckled before laughing outloud.

"Very preceptive kid lets just say I'm taking your dads body for a test drive."

Both of them gasped.

"What did you say?!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together.

"That voice, its Captain Ginyu."

Sapphire looked up at her father.

"So the rumor about him switching bodies was true."

"I believe so."

Ginyu smirked.

"Surprise."

He moved out of the way revealing Jeice spinning his head.

He stopped and looked at them.

"Its time to face the fury of the Ginyu Force, I'm Jeice."

He slipped into a pose.

Ginyu moved over on his toes and turned around.

"And introducing the new and improved Captain Ginyu!"

"Tell them what time it is Captain!"

"Its time for you to die!"

Ginyu slipped into a pose as well.

Krillin gulped.

"If your not Goku then what happened to him?"

"If I knew I'd tell you; lets just say I'm going to do to you two twirps what I did to him."

Krillin extended his arms in front of him.

"No! Please! Wait a minute, can't we just discuss this like gentlemen? Or at least give us a last meal."

He smirked and ran toward them.

They both dodged an oncoming punch and tried to block his other punches.

Sweat dripped down the side of Vegeta's head.

"Okay this is starting to get a little too complicated, even if Ginyu inside of Kakkarot's body it doesn't take away from Kakkarot's strength."

Ginyu knocked Gohan and Krillin into the air and laughed.

"Having fun yet? Because I'm just getting warmed up!"

Jeice smirked as he watched the fight before his scouter beeped.

He turned to the side and saw someone coming towards them.

"Captain Ginyu! Incoming at three o'clock high, sir."

He stopped fighting and looked over at what Jeice was pointing at.

Captain Ginyu, or apparently Goku, landed on the island they were on clutching his chest and panting.

"Your trick won't work Ginyu."

He laughed.

"I must say you are one tough customer."

"Krillin! Gohan! Listen to me! Be careful! Captain Ginyu has taken over my body!"

Krillin looked from Ginyu to Goku and gasped.

"No! That can't be Goku!"

Gohan was as white as ghost from shock.

"No, I can't bare to see you this way daddy."

Tears filled in Gohan's eyes.

"Be brave Gohan! Listen very carefully! You must defeat him right away! Trust me I know you can do it!"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Krillin yelled.

Ginyu laughed.

"I have to agree with baldy here because of my new body and strength nobody can stand a chance against me."

Goku smirked.

"I understand that body your in a lot better than you ever will! And you'll never get maximum strength without knowing the secret of uniting body and soul!"

"Oh bravo indeed that was most the impressive speech, but the first rule is to never kid a kidder! Right Jeice?"

"Yeah!"

He pushed the side of his scouter and read Ginyu's powerlevel as he powered up.

Everyone was in shock at Ginyu's rising power.

Ginyu laughed.

"Jeice check out your scouter and give me a strength reading!"

"Right!"

His eyes widened.

"Now Jeice! Hurry up would you!"

"Uh."

He mumbled something.

"Jeice would you speak up!"

"Your at twenty-three thousand sir!"

Gohan and Krillin's shocked expressions fell.

Ginyu laughed.

"Now you pint-sized twirps are going to get it! Ha! Wait, twenty-three?"

He looked down at Jeice.

"Yeah and getting weaker!" Jeice yelled.

"Its not possible! Maybe you should check it again Jeice."

"You still don't get it, do you Ginyu?"

"Huh?"

"Unless you know how to use your mind and body as one together you'll only get weaker and weaker! Take him out guys!" Goku yelled.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

Ginyu looked at them shocked before they attacked.


	18. Healing Time

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 18: Healing Time **

* * *

As the battle raged on, Goku and Ginyu ended up switching bodies back.

Vegeta had even stepped in and killed Jeice much to Ginyu's anger.

Ginyu had attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta since Goku's body was weakened out.

But before he could, thanks to the help of Goku, Ginyu had switched bodies with a frog.

Gohan and Krillin helped Goku up since he couldn't stand on his own.

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta had all given him a good beating.

Vegeta had refused for Sapphire to fight.

He said if she did fight the battle would be over in an instant if both her and him were fighting.

Sapphire kneeled down and examined the frog that was now Captain Ginyu.

She smirked at it.

"Look who's the tougher one now Captain Froggy."

He screamed in fear and hopped away.

Vegeta smirked at her attitude and walked up to Ginyu.

"Well it looks like its frog stomping time, get along little froggy."

Goku laughed.

"Look at that, it seems like Vegeta finally has someone his own size to pick on."

Vegeta placed his foot on top of Ginyu and thought about it.

He smirked and removed his foot.

"Whatever I guess I'll let him go, its not like I want to get toad guts all over my new clean boots."

Goku laughed and then groaned in pain.

"Goku." Krillin said.

"Daddy."

"Are you sure your okay Goku?"

"I'm...fine."

Sapphire and Vegeta walked up to them.

Gohan and Krillin glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled in amusement.

"You know, destroying you three would be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"You wouldn't!" Gohan said.

"I can't believe you'd be as low to kick us when were down like this."

Goku opened his eyes and smiled.

"No he won't hurt Krillin, not as long as he wants his wish from the dragon balls."

"You know me too well Kakkarot and besides, I may need your super saiyan powers to help me take out Frieza."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the ship.

Sapphire looked at them.

"Follow us."

"Where are we going?"

Vegeta looked back at them.

"Were going to the spaceship and bring Kakkarot with you."

Gohan and Krillin catiously looked at them.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Sapphire asked.

"Can't you two see how badly Goku is hurt?!"

Gohan nodded.

"Well if you two would hurry up and get him inside the ship we could change that."

Vegeta and Sapphire floated up to the top of the ship and waited.

After a little thinking Gohan, Krillin, and Goku followed up after them.

They glanced back at the three before floating down into the ship.

As they walked towards the medical bay, Gohan and Krillin were looking around in horror.

There were dead guard bodies everywhere.

Vegeta and Sapphire stopped when they reached it.

Gohan and Krillin jumped back.

"In here." Sapphire said.

"You two first."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"By tapping into the system we should have Kakkarot up to speed in no time."

They looked around in shock.

"What is this?"

Vegeta looked over at a table.

"Sapphire get rid of everything on that table, I'll turn on the healing tank."

"Right."

She walked over to the table and brushed everything to the floor.

Goku opened his eyes when he heard things dropping to the floor.

His eyes widened when he saw a needle laying in front of him.

He turned blue in the face and gasped.

"A needle!"

He screamed and tried to get away from Krillin but he pulled him back by his gi.

"Hold still Goku!"

"No! I hate needles! Get me out of here! Please! I'd rather be sick than get a needle!"

Sapphire blinked her eyes in confusion.

Vegeta growled and looked back at him.

"Would you shut up already? I'm not even giving you a needle you idiot!"

Goku stopped his struggling.

"Oh, nevermind then."

Gohan blushed in embarressment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the pod.

"Put him inside and attach everything to him."

"Right."

Sapphire carefully put Goku inside the healing tank and attached the oxygen mask and pulse reading sensors on his temples.

Vegeta closed the hatch and typed in a few things.

The tank began to fill with the healing juices as Krillin and Gohan looked at it curiously.

"So whats this machine for Vegeta?"

"Its called an isolation chamber, it'll get Kakkarot's strength back in no time."

"Whats the liquid in there?"

"The liquid inside the chamber is saiyan DNA so it'll penetrate his every pore and make him good as new."

"Woah, mondo cool."

"This chamber is one of the older models but it shouldn't take too long before he's back to normal."

"Older model? You don't have a newer one?" Gohan asked.

"I kind of broke it and the other new one we have is for children so its too small for him."

"Children?"

"Its basically mine." Sapphire said.

They nodded.

"He's not going to drown in there is he?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta finished typing some things in and looked at the boys.

"Everything seems to be operating properly, as for you two I think a little armor might help you out."

Gohan and Krillin looked at him curiously.

"Excuse me but what do you mean armor?"

"Yeah that was my next question." Gohan said.

Vegeta ignored them and walked out of the medical bay.

They followed Sapphire and Vegeta to the washroom and examined the things inside.

"Gee Gohan, all this stuff in here looks really high tech to me crazy huh?"

"Yeah no kidding."

Vegeta pulled out a blue and black spandex outfits and threw them on the floor with gloves and boots.

"Here put these on under your regular clothes, hurry there isn't much time."

Krillin sighed and removed his gi.

"I guess we should take Goku's advice and listen to Vegeta, don't you think Gohan? I mean in the end were all fighting against Frieza."

"I guess so."

They finished putting on their spandex, gloves, and boots.

Sapphire grabbed some armor and handed one to each of them.

"This armor is newer than mine but it should work just fine."

They both examined them.

"Call me nuts but how do you put this thing on?"

"I don't know, I don't see any instructions."

"Just slide them over your head, they can expand to any size."

Gohan smiled and stretched it.

"Cool stretchy."

Krillin looked at Sapphire.

"Are the shoes and gloves made out of the same material?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and did a flip in the air.

"Man talk about having a spring in your step, just think about it guys we'll have the advantage in these suits when Frieza shows up."

"What do you think Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

They all looked at him and noticed he was hunched over.

Sapphire took a step closer.

"Father are you alright?"

He looked at them and stood up straight.

"I'm fine no problem at all."

"I don't mean to be picky but the armor you two are wearing seems to give you both greater mobility than these not to mention it looks better."

"Oh excuse me but last I checked this was not a fashion show."

"Well I think their both fuctional and stylish, see how easily I can move around." Gohan said.

Vegeta groaned and wiped his forehead.

"Are you positive your okay father?"

"I'm fine just mind your own business."

She frowned but nodded.

"I would like to know something, how long until Goku is healed?"

"I'm not sure, judging by his height and weight it shouldn't take longer than an hour."

"Gohan I think its best if I make a quick trip to see Guru."

The half-breed looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I might run into Frieza but I guess I'll have to take that chance besides without the correct password we'll never get our wish from the dragon balls."

"I'll go with you."

"No you stay here and look after Goku I'll be back."

He turned around and ran down the hallway.

Gohan frowned.

Vegeta looked at the half-breed.

"You, Kakkarot's brat."

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Go outside and guard the dragon balls."

"Why?"

"If Frieza comes you can come and warn either me or Sapphire."

"Where will you two be?"

"Waiting for Kakkarot."

"Alright."

He glanced at Sapphire and walked down the hall.

Sapphire and Vegeta walked into the medical bay where Goku was still healing.

Vegeta smirked at Goku's form.

"Get better quick Kakkarot, we'll need you to defend against Frieza and later to defend against me."

He walked over to the table as Sapphire kept staring at Goku.

She turned her head to the side when she heard something fall.

Vegeta was on his knees clutching his head.

She ran to his side.

"Father whats wrong?"

He rubbed his head and stood up.

He walked over to the healing tank and sat down using it to lean against.

"I think I overdid it, it should only take half an hour to get my strength back."

He set a timer in his hand for half an hour.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Sapphire stared at his sleeping figure for a moment and smiled.

She sat down beside him and yawned.

_"He might not seem like it but I know he can be a good father and a great super saiyan."_ She thought.

He brought his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him.

She blinked her eyes in shock but smiled.

She laid her head against his side and fell asleep.


	19. Goku's Healed

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 19: Goku's Healed!**

* * *

Sapphire was awoken by feeling her father move.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up seeing him outraged.

"Father whats going on?"

He looked back at her.

"A large powerlevel is on its way here now! It must be Frieza!"

Her eyes widened.

She looked out the window and raised an eyebrow.

She moved closer to it and noticed it was dark out.

"Father you might want to take a look at this."

He walked over to the window and gasped.

"How could we have slept that long! Its already night!"

"But this planet has three suns! How is that possible?"

He growled and clenched his teeth together.

"Those two earthlings called for the dragon! I'll kill them!"

"Should I come with you father?"

"No stay here and watch over Kakkarot."

"But why?"

He grabbed her by the front of her armor and glared at her.

"If Frieza comes in here you must protect Kakkarot! We'll need his strength!"

She gulped nervously and nodded.

He threw her to the ground and ran out.

She sat up and rubbed her head.

She looked at Goku with pleading eyes and sat down.

She had to listen to her father and protect Goku at all costs.

Sapphire sensed out the entire fight and was shocked to say the least.

She had never known that Frieza had more than one transformation.

The worst thing she had sensed and was currently sensing was that her father had given up hope.

The entire battle he was so confident he'd win.

But now since he used all his energy in his last attack he knew he was done for.

Frieza was now, from what she could sense, throwing her father around like a rag doll.

If Frieza decided to get right down to business, her father's life was about to end.

She looked at Goku with tears in her eyes.

_"Hurry Kakkarot! I can't lose my father! He's all I have left!"_ She thought.

She fell to her knees and sobbed.

She tried to wipe away her tears but they kept fall rapidly.

Her eyes widened when she heard the healing tank explode behind her.

She turned around and saw Goku climbing out of the now destroyed healing chamber.

He looked down at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"I could tell it was hard for you to just sit here and imagine what your father was going through."

She shut her eyes and wiped her tears.

"We have to hurry Kakkarot! Please!"

"Right."

He raised his arm up and made the ceiling explode.

Both him and Sapphire jumped through the hole in the ceiling and stood on the ship.

Sapphire gulped.

"Their too far away we won't make it in time."

Goku picked her up under his arm making her eyes widen.

"I promise you we will."

He floated into the air and focused on Frieza's power.

She gasped when they disappeared from how fast he was going.

All of a sudden they appeared on the scene.

Everyone looked at them shocked.

He carefully put Sapphire on the ground and looked at his friends and son with a smile.

Sapphire nervously shook when she saw Frieza's new appearence.

Her eyes were directed to her father, who was trying not to fall unconscious.

"Father." She mumbled.

Goku walked up to them.

"Its okay guys, its really me this is the first time I showed up to the battlefield and you guys aren't all beat up."

He smirked at Piccolo.

"Yeah well we had some help in that department."

"Its great to see you again I can tell your a lot stronger now and not just physically."

Gohan ran up to his side.

"Hey dad welcome back we missed you."

"Yeah what do you think of our new duds?" Krillin asked.

"Not bad but I don't think Master Roshi or ChiChi would approve."

"Yeah."

Goku rubbed the top of Gohan's head.

"I'm proud of you guys ecspecially of you Gohan, now leave the rest to me."

"Say what?!"

"Goku did you get hit on the head or something? Its going to take all we've got to beat him." Piccolo said.

Goku smirked.

"I'm fine."

He raised his power and began to walk forward.

"I believe in you dad."

"Your the man Goku."

Sapphire shook off her shock at seeing her father so beat up.

She glared at Frieza.

She began to walk forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She looked up and saw Piccolo looking down at her.

"I know your probably mad at Frieza beating up your father but you shouldn't jump in."

She nodded and growled at Frieza.

Frieza dropped Vegeta on the ground ignoring his grunt of pain.

"You must be Frieza, your the one who has been doing all the terrible things on this planet."

He smirked.

"The proof is in the pudding."

Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Whatever problem you have with Vegeta you can take them up with me now."

"Huh?"

Vegeta groaned as he regained consciousness.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Goku.

"Hey Kakkarot, looks like you've made it."

Frieza looked down at Vegeta.

"Kakkarot? Thats a saiyan name, isn't it?"

He looked at Goku and his eyes widened.

_"Why does he look so shocked?"_ Sapphire thought.

"Yes you are a saiyan I was in a little fight with a saiyan that looked just like you, your his offspring the look on your face matched with his is unmistakenable."

"I don't care."

Frieza's smirk fell.

His smirk returned once again.

"Shall we proceed?"

"Your call."

He disappeared and attempted to punch Goku.

Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza, kicking him on the cheek.

He was sent flying due to Goku's kick.

Sapphire took that opportunity to run up to her father's side.

"Sapphire!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta looked at her.

"Why are you here?"

"You told me to stay by Kakkarot and I am."

She helped him sit up so he could see Goku and Frieza better.

Frieza smirked at Goku and extended his arm.

Krillin gasped.

"Don't try to block it Goku!"

Gohan and Krillin jumped to the ground.

"You fool, die."

He fired a blast at Goku but he simply smacked it away.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Wow Kakkarot sure has gotten stronger."

Frieza growled and fired multiple blasts at him.

Goku blocked each one.

One blast was knocked to the ground below Goku causing some smoke to form around his body.

Frieza took that chance to fire even more blasts at him.

Once the smoke disappeared, Frieza was shocked to see Goku completely unharmed.

Goku lowered his arm to his side.

"One hand? Not only was he able to deflect them but he was able to make sure they didn't hit any of his friends."

Vegeta began to chuckle which caught the attention of everyone.

"Who would have thought a third-class saiyan like you Kakkarot...I commend you."

Goku glanced at him.

"Hm."

"Frieza you fool you just don't get it do you? Kakkarot is no ordinary saiyan he's a super saiyan."

"Huh?" Frieza said.

"If there is a God then I thank him for letting me live this long to see this day, this is a dream come true you will be defeated by a saiyan!"

He laughed which began to get on Frieza's nerves.

Frieza growled and fired a blast at Vegeta.

Sapphire and Goku gasped when it went right through his chest.

Vegeta landed on his back and coughed up a bit of blood.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"FATHER!"

Frieza put his arm down.

"Enough loud mouth, going on and on like a broken record."

Vegeta gasped in pain and coughed up more blood.

"Ah no! Whats your problem? He was no threat to you anymore he couldn't even defend himself there's no honor in that."

"It was the only way I could shut him up, he insists on babbling about that ridiculous legend and there is no such thing as a super saiyan!"

Vegeta groaned in pain.

"Kakkarot listen, don't be so soft there's no honor in any of this its just a game and you play to win with no rules."

"Father." Sapphire mumbled.

Vegeta ignored her.

"Forget about your feelings Kakkarot they'll get you killed."

"I can't change who I am, not on the battlefield my feelings are my guide and besides everybody deserves a chance to change their ways just like you."

"Fool! You don't know who your dealing with."

"Save your strength Vegeta."

"He killed our homeplanet it was him."

Frieza crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbing."

"No one survived the explosion except for us, ask him if you want he's proud of it."

"Please stop talking Vegeta! Its sapping all of your strength!"

Tears filled Vegeta's eyes and rolled down his face.

"Listen, he took me from my father when I was just a little boy and if I didn't do what he said he'd kill my father! But he did it anyway!"

"A touching story." Frieza said.

"Please no more, save your strength."

Vegeta clawed his nails in the ground.

"He made me what I am today! Whatever you do don't let him hurt Sapphire and take care of her for me."

Tears rolled down Sapphire's face.

Vegeta reached up and placed his shaking hand on her head.

He gasped before dropping his hand to the ground and dying.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

Her father was gone.


	20. Youngest Super Saiyan

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 20: Youngest Super Saiyan**

* * *

Sapphire kept on staring down at her father who was now dead.

She placed her head on his chest and sobbed.

Frieza smirked.

"Its about time, saiyans seem to linger like a bad odor."

Sapphire growled and glared over at Frieza.

She slowly stood up and clenched her fists together.

"You took away my planet, my mother, and now my father! I'll kill you!"

He chuckled.

"Must I give you another beating Sapphire? Maybe I'll be kind and send you to your father in the next dimension."

Her hair began to flash from blonde back to black.

Goku and the others took a nervous step back.

Frieza's eyes widened in shock.

The ground began to shake and crack due to her power.

She let out a scream and she transformed.

Her eyes were teal and her hair was blonde.

"What just happened?" Krillin asked.

"W-What are you?" Frieza said.

"Don't you get it Frieza? I'm the legend my father kept blabbering on about, I'm a super saiyan!"

He growled.

"Impossible! Its just a tale!"

"Well this tale is about to end you."

She rushed towards him and kneed him in the stomach.

He gasped and coughed up a bit of spit.

He tried elbowing her but she disappeared.

She appeared behind him and grabbed his tail, spinning him around at full speed.

When she let him go he was sent flying through various islands.

"Wow, your amazing Sapphire." Goku said.

She looked back at him.

"Prepare your most powerful attack."

"Huh?"

"The attack you used to seriously wound my father on Earth, prepare it! NOW!"

"Right!"

He raised his arms into the air and began collecting energy.

Sapphire looked back over at Frieza.

He was panting heavily.

"You'll pay for that you little monkey!"

"Bring it lizard face."

The two of them sent punch after punch at each other.

Sapphire had the greater advantage thanks to her super saiyan form.

After a long wait, Goku finally had his spirit bomb finished.

"Sapphire! Get out of the way or you'll be caught in the blast!"

She tried flying away from Frieza but he wouldn't leave her be.

She growled and appeared behind him.

She wrapped her arms and legs around Frieza so he couldn't move.

"Throw it!"

"But you could die!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

He growled and threw the blast.

Frieza's eyes widened in shock.

He struggled to get out of Sapphire's grasp.

She chuckled.

"Never thought the day you'd be defeated by a saiyan would come, did you Frieza?"

He screamed as the blast overtook him and Sapphire.

Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku all shielded their eyes from the blast.

When it calmed down they noticed a giant hole in the planet from the spirit bomb.

Gohan frowned.

"Did Sapphire not survive?"

Goku rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure but she did the right thing."

Krillin laughed.

"I guess she takes after her mother in the personality department because she's nothing like Vegeta."

Piccolo looked over at the water when he sensed something.

"Whats the matter Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I thought I sensed something."

Gohan gasped and ran over.

"Maybe its Sapphire!"

He stuck his head under the water and looked around.

"See anything?" Goku asked.

Gohan pulled his head out and smiled.

"She's down there! She's alive!"

"She won't be if we leave her down there." Piccolo said.

"Leave it to me guys."

Goku jumped into the water.

They all waited and he finally resurfaced with her in his arms.

He laid her on the ground and pushed on her stomach.

She coughed up the water in her lungs and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You did it! You beat Frieza!"

Gohan hugged her making her blush a little.

She had never been hugged by anyone before.

Krillin rubbed her hair.

"Nice going kid."

She smiled.

Her smile soon turned into a frown.

"But my father is gone."

"Hey don't seem so down, we still have the Earth dragon balls." Goku said.

"You guys would wish my father back?"

"Of course! Your our friend!"

She smiled.

"Sounds good to me!"

Krillin's smile soon turned into an expression of fear.

Everyone looked at him confused.

He was turning blue in the face as well.

"Krillin whats the matter?" Gohan asked.

"Fr-Fr-Frieza!"

They all looked up and gasped.

Frieza was standing on top of a hill glaring at them.

Sapphire growled.

"How did you survive?"

He smirked.

"I'm not too sure but you won't survive this!"

He extended his hand towards her and fired.

She gasped.

Before she could get blasted, Piccolo knocked her out of the way.

Piccolo gasped in pain and fell onto his stomach.

Gohan fell to his knees beside him in shock.

"PICCOLO!"

Frieza smirked at Krillin.

"I think I'll kill you next, afterall you did cut off my tail."

"It was a joke!"

Frieza blasted him with something making him float in mid-air.

He gasped and tried to reach the ground but couldn't.

Frieza moved his arm up making Krillin fly up into the sky.

Goku gasped.

"Frieza stop it!"

He smirked and made Krillin blow up.

Sapphire shook in shock.

She glared at Frieza.

"Why kill them?! Just kill me!"

"I'll get to you in a moment, maybe I'll kill the boy next."

Goku growled in anger.

"Frieza! You'll pay!"

They looked at Goku and noticed he was transforming.

Once he finished transforming he was a super saiyan!

Sapphire smiled.

"Awesome! Now the both of us can take down Frieza!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your too worn out."

"I can take care of myself."

"Your still a child, now go."

"I'm perfectly fine Kakkarot."

"The spirit bomb did some serious damage on you."

She growled.

"You aren't the boss of me! Only my father is and your not him!"

Goku smirked.

"Have fun on Earth."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden the scenery around them changed.

Sapphire looked around curiously at the trees and beauty of the planet.

"Sapphire what just happened?"

She looked to the side and saw Gohan beside her.

"I'm not sure."

"Gohan!" A voice yelled.

They both turned around and saw Bulma.

"Bulma? Whats going on?"

She looked around.

"I'm not sure, it looks like were on Earth."

Sapphire growled.

"Why are we here?!"

"Gohan!" Another voice yelled.

They turned around, yet again, and saw Piccolo.

He smiled and ran up to them.

"Piccolo! And Dende? But how? You were killed."

"Well we were all brought back to life and I was told to wish everyone back to Earth except for Goku and Frieza."

She growled and walked up to Dende.

"Who thought of the wish?"

"Um...a guy named King Kai but then Goku changed the wish."

Her eyes widened.

She let out an annoyed yell and punched the ground forming a crack.

"That bastard! I needed to get revenge on Frieza!"

"What for?" Bulma asked.

"For killing my father!"

"There's no need." A voice said.

Her look of anger turned into a shocked one.

She turned around and saw her father smirking as he leaned against a tree.

She smiled as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Father!"

She ran over to him and hugged his chest.

He rubbed the top of her head not returning the hug so he wouldn't look weak.

She smiled up at him.

He smiled back.

"I was told you turned into a super saiyan from me dying."

"Yeah well...I was mad."

"I'm proud you became the first super saiyan."

She smiled from his praise and jumped to the ground.

That was the first time ever in her five-years she has been living that her father ever said he was proud.

And she kind of liked it.


	21. Gravity Training

**_Love of a Daughter_**

** Chapter 21: Gravity Training **

* * *

Everyone sat around relaxing as they waited on the news between Goku and Frieza.

The namekian children laughed as they chased each other around.

Sapphire had her eyes shut as she sat beside her father.

Her father had began gloating saying how since she was a super saiyan they all would be doing what they said.

Afterall, she is his daughter.

The namekian dragon balls had even finally made it to Earth.

That gave the Grand Elder his signal to leave this dimension.

He had told Mori, one of the village elders, he would be the new namekian Grand Elder.

Gohan and her father had even started a fight.

Vegeta kept mocking Gohan on how his father was gone and he finally pushed Gohan to the edge.

In the beginning Gohan was doing fine but when they took the fight to the air, Gohan lost miserably.

Before Vegeta could finish him off, Piccolo stopped him causing Vegeta to become irritated and fly off.

He had returned later on when he calmed himself down though and now leaned on a tree beside her.

Sapphire had completely ignored them and kept her eyes shut seeming like she was sleeping.

But instead she was meditating.

She knew she was strong physically but she could use this time to become strong mentally as well.

King Kai had called Bulma telepathically and told her what happened on Namek.

The entire planet had exploded making it clear that both Goku and Frieza were dead.

Dende had informed the Z Gang that they could wish anyone back however many times they wanted with the namekian dragon balls.

Except King Kai told them that the namekian dragon balls would return the person who died back to where they died.

And since there is no Planet Namek, Goku would return in space but die of lack of oxygen.

Vegeta told them that all they had to do was wish Goku back to the Earth check-in station and problem solved.

Bulma smiled.

"That could work! Nice plan Vegeta, I'm impressed."

He looked at the ground.

"Bunch of softies."

Gohan smiled and approached him.

"Thank you very much!"

He extended his hand.

"Don't get carried away."

Vegeta growled and slapped his hand to the side.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Not even her father could take a simple compliment.

Gohan rubbed his hand and walked over to Bulma.

Mori and the namekians approached Bulma.

"Excuse me Miss. Bulma we have a request we'd like to make."

"Whats that?"

"We plan to use our dragon balls to relocate to another planet but finding a new home will take time."

"Oh gosh."

"Do you know somewhere we can live until we make arrangements?"

She smiled.

"Hey I know! Just stay with me!"

"No we couldn't impose."

"Aw hey! Its really no biggy! Its the least I can do for you all besides, you need a major credit card to stay in a hotel."

"Oh."

"Hey no worries my dad's compound is huge! Its not like you guys have a lot of choices, green men from space aren't a common sight around here."

"I see your point, we accept."

Bulma looked back at Vegeta and Sapphire.

"What about you two? Hey home-boy!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? Home what?"

"Hey loosen up! Your going to need a place to crash too!"

He turned his head to the side.

"Hmph!"

"Why don't you drop the arrogant, tough guy act and just relax! Take a vacation for goodness sake, see what life has to offer for you, your actually kind of cute."

His eyes widened even more.

"What?! I'm not kind of...shut up!"

Sapphire giggled when she saw a shade of pink on his cheeks.

He growled and hit her on the head.

She clutched her head in pain.

She glared up at him.

"What was that for?!"

"For laughing!"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bulma turned back around.

"Alright then, its all settled! I'm going to go call my dad and tell him to pick all of us up."

"Thank you so much." Mori said.

"Bulma." Gohan said.

"Hm?"

She looked at the half-saiyan as he messed with his fingers.

"Could I stay at your place for a little while?"

"What are you talking about kiddo? You have your own beautiful house with a wonderful mom thats probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah but...it would only be for a little while, until I finish my homework."

After a while, a giant yellow plane landed on the ground.

The hatch opened and a woman ran out into the crowd of nameks.

She looked around.

"Gohan its mommy! Where is he?"

Sapphire looked at her curiously.

_"That's Kakkarot's mate?"_ She thought.

The woman took notice of Gohan and ran over to him.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Gohan its you!"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh."

"My son!"

"Thats me."

Sapphire frowned a bit.

She wished she had a mother that cared for her that much.

But thanks to Frieza hers is gone.

When they all arrived at Capsule Corporation, Sapphire looked around in shock.

Bulma smiled at them.

"Well guys this is going to be your new home for a while, its not the Taj Mahal but I think you'll like it."

All of a sudden a blonde woman rushed to Vegeta's side.

He looked at her shocked.

"Are you the one who helped Goku save my beautiful little girl from those horrible monsters? You should get a medal! Your a hero!"

"I...I...uh...A ship!"

Vegeta walked over to the ship with Sapphire following.

Before she could move any further, Mrs. Briefs picked her up.

"Your the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

Sapphire smiled nervously.

"Thanks I think."

She crushed Sapphire to her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

"Mom stop! She can't breathe!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh whoopsie, I should go get some drinks."

She set Sapphire on the ground allowing her to breathe.

Vegeta exited the ship and walked up to her.

She looked up at him.

"I don't like that woman."

"You and me both."

One-hundred and thirty days passed by quickly and it was finally time to call forth Porunga.

Sapphire and Vegeta watched from the way back as the eternal dragon was summoned.

For their first wish they wished for Goku and Krillin to be wished to Earth's check-in station.

Once done, they wished for Krillin to be brought back to life.

When the monk was brought back they tried bringing Goku back but the dragon told them he was still alive.

When they tried to bring him back to Earth the dragon said Goku refused to.

Vegeta growled.

He looked over at the ship at Capsule Corporation.

Sapphire watched him walk over to it.

"Father where are you going?"

"To search for Kakkarot, stay here."

"But-"

"Do as I say."

She nodded.

He got inside the ship and blasted off.

Sapphire sighed and sat on the ground.

After they wished back all their friends Sapphire walked into Capsule Corporation.

Mrs. Briefs, better known as Bunny, rushed up to her side.

"Where is that handsome father of yours at?"

"Space."

"Oh right, he flew off in the ship."

"Yep."

"Want a snack?"

"I'm fine, where is your husband at?"

"His lab."

She nodded her thanks and walked down to the lab.

She walked inside and saw him working on something.

"Mr. Briefs."

He turned around.

"Need something Sapphire?"

"Could you build me a gravity ship?"

"Why?"

"I must get stronger."

"But that could be a serious strain on your young body."

She growled.

She flashed into her super saiyan state scaring the doctor.

"Do it!"

"Alright alright! Just turn back to normal!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair changed!"

She looked at her reflection in a piece of metal.

She let out a calmed breath dropping back down to her normal form.

_"I guess getting angry makes me transform, I must learn how to control it though."_ She thought.

She walked out of the lab and bumped into someone.

Yamcha gasped when he saw her.

He slipped into his fighting stance and glared at her.

"I remember you! What are you doing here?!"

She raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"You got killed by a Saibaman."

He growled.

"Whats your point?"

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you?"

"Bulma offered my father and I a place to live here."

"Your father is?"

"Vegeta."

He gasped and fainted.

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

After a week Dr. Briefs had the gravity machine finished.

He pet the cat on his shoulder.

"Its all done and goes up to one-hundred times Earth's gravity."

Sapphire smirked to herself before walking inside.

She locked the door and looked around.

_"When I leave here I will be stronger than even Kakkarot."_ She thought.

She walked up to the machine and turned on the gravity.

She gulped nervously.

Time to start her training.


	22. Birthdays and Break-Ups

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 22: Birthdays and Break-Ups **

* * *

A year had quickly passed by and Sapphire spent all her time training in the gravity chamber.

She had taught herself how to control her super saiyan transformation as well.

She hoped that when her father returned back to Earth he'd be proud of her.

Currently, she was training at one-hundred times Earth's gravity in her normal form.

As she was training there was a knock at the door.

She lowered herself to the ground and turned off the gravity machine.

She opened the door and noticed it was Bulma.

"Do you need something?"

"Could you come with me to the Kame House? Roshi said there is something important we have to be there for."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"What's a Kame House?"

"Its a house in the middle of nowhere, get yourself cleaned up and in some new clothes and we'll leave."

"Whats wrong with the armor I'm wearing?"

"Its all ripped up."

She looked down at her outfit.

Bulma was right.

Because of her intense training the armor had been chipped and her spandex was ripped up.

She looked at Bulma.

"But I don't have any other clothes."

"Hm, you could wear some of my old clothes."

"Okay."

She stepped out of the gravity machine and walked into Capsule Corporation.

Once she finished taking a shower she walked into the room Bulma had given to her.

An outfit was already lying on the bed for her.

Her eyes widened when she saw it.

It was a pink dress that would reach to her knees, green tennis shoes, pink socks that would reach her ankles, and a green belt that would go around her middle.

Bulma poked her head in the room.

"Are you done yet?"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her.

"I will not wear that! Its pink!"

"Well its either that or go naked."

She blushed.

"Can't I stay here and train?"

"No now hurry up."

She growled.

_"If she weren't a human she could pass off being a saiyan for sure."_ She thought.

She looked down at the dress for a moment before smirking.

After Sapphire had gotten dressed she walked into the living room where Bulma was waiting for her.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do it?!"

Sapphire smirked.

"Made it better."

The dress now was purple with sleeves that stopped above her elbows, the tennis shoes were black, the belt was black, and the socks were purple.

Bulma rubbed her temples.

"Lets just get going."

They walked outside and Sapphire noticed Bulma getting inside of a car.

"Can't we fly?"

"I can't fly so were driving."

She pouted but got inside of the vehicle.

When they got there Sapphire noticed all the Z Fighters were there.

Bulma glared at Roshi after he explained why they were there.

"No way!"

Roshi stuck his arm out defensively.

"Please have a little compassion!"

"Compassion?! You lied to us and said it was an emergancy!"

ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thats right, guilty as charged! What an example! And you call yourself a master, shame on you!" She said.

"Yeah and thats one of your odes isn't it? No lying!"

"But...But he's a thousand-years old today and I totally forgot! When I remembered this morning I panicked! You know how sensitive he is."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

All of a sudden a large turtle walked in the front door.

"Master."

"Huh?"

Everyone turned around and saw him.

"Oh my! I can't believe it! You all remembered my birthday! Thats so sweet but thats only because your all so sweet."

He wiped his tears away with his fin.

ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Sapphire was still very confused.

"Why is a turtle talking? What is going on?!"

Bulma glared at her making shivers go down her spine.

"Stay quiet or I'll dismantle the gravity chamber."

She gulped and nodded.

After an hour, ChiChi had made a large cake that had one-thousand candles in it.

Everyone cheered for Turtle.

"Happy birthday! Cheers!" They all yelled.

Roshi, Yamcha, and Sapphire all looked at the cake shocked.

Because of the amount of candles the fire was huge!

Tears filled Turtle's eyes.

"Golly, their all there."

Gohan smiled.

"Thats right! One-thousand candles for one-millenium on the Earth!"

Everyone pulled the poppers making confetti burst out.

Some of it landed on Sapphire's head.

She pulled it off and stared at it.

"What is this? Some sort of ribbon to capture an enemy in?"

They all looked at her odd.

Gohan took it from her hand.

"Actually this is confetti, people use it for celebrations like this."

"Oh, whats the point of it?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Its just for fun."

They all pulled even more poppers and cheered for Turtle.

Krillin looked around curiously with a girl beside him.

She looked just like Bulma but Sapphire could tell by her eyes that she wasn't as intelligent.

"Hi."

"Hey I'm glad you made it." Roshi said.

Marron, the blue-haired girl, smiled.

"Yeah! Hi guys! _Hi_ Yamcha."

The baseball player smiled and waved to her.

"Hi."

Bulma growled.

"What a flirt."

"So guys, whats the deal? Even Sapphire is here and thats a shock." Krillin said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

Marron gasped.

"Oh Krillin look! This cake is perfect!"

He smiled with a blush covering his face.

"Well yeah she means perfect for a wedding! Were kind of shopping around."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Sapphire.

She looked at everyone and then up to Krillin.

_"What's a wedding?"_ She thought.

"So you guys are engaged?" Bulma asked.

"Well no! Not officially but were...uh...talking about it!"

They all gasped.

Yamcha smiled.

"Thats great buddy."

"Congratulations!" Puar said.

"This is just like beauty and the geek." Oolong mumbled.

ChiChi smiled.

"This is a real treat."

"Out of the question! You know you have to clear that with me first!" Roshi yelled.

Krillin frowned.

"Aw come on."

"Well...its possible as long as I get to kiss the bride first!"

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock when Bulma knocked him through a wall.

She looked over at Krillin.

"So could someone tell me what a wedding is?"

They all looked at her.

"You don't know what a wedding is?" Gohan asked.

She shook her head.

"A wedding is when two people that care for each other get married and have a child." ChiChi explained.

"My father and mother had me but they never had a wedding."

"Some people aren't married when they have children."

"Why?"

"Lets move onto another subject!"

She blinked her eyes in confusion.

When night came around everyone spent the night at Kame House.

Once morning came around Krillin and Gohan had dived into the ocean searching for something.

Sapphire had changed into a gi that Roshi lended to her so she could train a bit.

She growled as she punched an invisible opponent.

"Sapphire! Come down for a break!" ChiChi yelled.

She stopped training and looked to the ground.

"Why? I'm not even tired yet."

"COME DOWN NOW!"

She gulped and floated to the ground.

ChiChi handed her an ice cold glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome now change back into your dress."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you treating me like I'm your child?"

"Since Gohan isn't here I can take care of you."

She sighed and walked off to change.

When she came back she saw Bulma and ChiChi glaring at each other.

Roshi chuckled.

"Cat fight!"

An hour passed by and Krillin and Gohan came back.

Krillin left in search of Marron since she left because she was bored.

He came back hours later laughing.

"Where's Marron?" Roshi asked.

"Well things were getting complicated so I broke up with her! You know how it goes!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Sapphire smirked.

"I bet she broke up with you, didn't she?"

"Sapphire!" Bulma scolded.

Krillin laughed even louder.

"Your such a jokester Sapphire!"

Her smirk fell and a bored expression fell onto her face.

"I don't joke."

He just continued to laugh as everyone bashed Marron.


	23. Vegeta's Back!

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 23: Vegeta's Back!**

* * *

Sapphire growled to herself as she sat in a chair.

Bulma had turned off the gravity chamber and forced her to relax.

She had told the blue-haired woman she relaxed enough at Roshi's the day before.

Bulma didn't buy it and forced her to wear the dress she wore to Roshi's and relax.

The heir to Capsule Corporation had changed her outfit and hair.

Sapphire wasn't a big fan of her new hairdue but Bulma said she was trying something new.

Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar had all come over to hang out with Bulma.

"Cat loves food, yeah yeah yeah!" Yamcha sang.

Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Bulma chuckled.

"You goof your such a nut, where did you come up with that?"

"That was from an old catfood commercial, Puar hates it when I do that."

A look of disgust formed on Oolongs face.

"I ate catfood once, ugh! I thought it was tuna fish."

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back."

Yamcha glared at Bulma.

"What?! Vegeta! You had a dream about him?!"

"You know he was pretty nice to me in the dream and a good kisser too."

"What?! You kissed him?!"

Sapphire smirked from Yamcha's anger.

"It was just a dream Yamcha."

Oolong chuckled.

"You poor sap your jealous."

"Whatever."

"Its normal that she would have a dream about my father, he is one awesome guy." Sapphire said.

Yamcha glared at her.

She glared right back.

Bunny came out with a tray full of food and drinks.

"Your dad said that Vegeta should be running out of fuel soon."

Bulma frowned and looked at the sky.

Yamcha looked at her curiously.

"I wonder whats up with her."

Bunny placed down a cup in front of Sapphire that was pink and had flowers on it with a curly straw.

"I got you some apple juice! I even put it in this adorable cup that use to be Bulma's."

Sapphire growled.

"I'm not a child."

"Yes you are! And an absolutely cute one at that!"

She placed the tray down on the table and picked Sapphire up.

The princess of all saiyans blushed from the embrace.

Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong chuckled.

Sapphire glared at them.

"I can and will blast you all if I must."

The three of them shut up.

Bunny squeezed Sapphire tighter making it hard for her to breathe.

A buzzing noise went off making Bunny jump.

"Oh! My cookies are done! I'll bring them out so you can have some Sapphire."

She placed her back down on her chair and skipped inside.

Sapphire had a huge blush covering her face.

"Not use to signs of affection?" Yamcha asked.

"Shut up."

As they were all talking Sapphire felt a powerlevel coming.

She jumped out of her seat and stood on top of the railing.

"Whats wrong Sapphire?" Bulma asked.

She narrowed her eyes and gasped.

A ship was falling to the ground.

"Someone is coming!"

The ship crashed onto the ground making everyone near or around Capsule Corp.

Sapphire jumped off the railing to the ground and ran towards the ship.

Bunny gasped since she was the closet to the ship.

"I didn't know we were having guests! I should put on another thing of tea."

Yamcha ran in front of Mrs. Briefs and stood in a defensive stance.

Bulma walked up to the scene as well but had a bored expression on her face.

The hatch opened and Vegeta stepped out.

Sapphire smiled.

"Father your back!"

Yamcha growled.

"Vegeta what do you want?!"

Bunny shook where she stood.

"Oh my, maybe you prefer some coffee."

The prince looked at the ground.

"I was hoping Kakkarot had finally returned."

Yamcha looked at him shocked.

"What? No way, you never found him in space?"

Vegeta jumped in the air and landed in front of the baseball player.

"Don't remind me I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might just be the therapy I need."

Bulma sniffed the air and gagged.

She walked between Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Hey guys, whats that awful smell? Oh its you, whens the last time you showered? You need a bath, please this way."

Sapphire's eyes widened.

_"Wow, she's not even frightened a little bit."_ She thought.

She began to walk away but Vegeta stood where he was.

Bulma glared back at him.

"Well? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?"

He growled and placed his hands on his hips as he followed her.

"Unreal." Yamcha mumbled.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Puar said.

Bunny smiled as the tray she held overflowed with tea.

"Hey does anyone take lemon?"

Yamcha sighed in relief when he disappeared into the building.

Krillin had showed up a couple minutes later to hang out.

Sapphire sighed in complete boredum.

The only people she could handle were her father, Gohan, and Krillin.

She laid on her back on the railing with her eyes shut.

Krillin leaned back in his chair.

"That Vegeta is nothing but trouble he's so unpredictable its so hard to tell what his motives are."

"I think he just wants to find Goku, poor guy he's obsessed."

The door opened and Bulma walked out.

"He's use to getting what he wants thats all he's like a spoiled little kid."

Yamcha smirked back at her.

"Man, sounds like you."

Sapphire sighed.

_"Like hell father ever got what he wanted, he never got anything on Frieza's ship I can say that for a fact."_ She thought.

"Hello?! Servent woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once! Woman can you hear me?!" Vegeta yelled.

Sapphire sat up on the railing when she heard her fathers voice.

Bulma turned around and glared at the bathroom door.

"I can hear you but my name is Bulma! I'm not your servent so say please!"

He growled.

"Ugh! Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!"

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!"

"What? Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Is what a joke?"

"These garments that you left...are they for a man or a woman? Their pink!"

"Come on thats the style here!"

They heard him gasp in shock.

Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, and Krillin began to laugh.

Sapphire stayed quiet not understanding the humor in the situation.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior not a variety of flowers!"

Bulma smirked.

"Well at least you smell good now."

They all began to laugh again.

Vegeta growled.

"Stop that! Stop that right now or I'll blast you all!"

Each one of them stopped laughing.

Sapphire looked over at her father since she couldn't see him behind Bulma.

Her eyes widened when she saw him wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants.

She covered her mouth to hide her giggles but she bursted out laughing.

Vegeta growled and blasted her with an energy ball.

She yelped and fell over the railing.

She quickly grabbed it with her hand and pulled herself up.

She pouted at her father.

"No fair."

Bulma smiled back at Vegeta.

"Loosen up fighting is no fun just relax."

He grunted and turned his head to the side.

"But fighting is tons of fun!" Sapphire said.

Bulma glanced at her and back to Vegeta.

"If you want to find Goku then stay here I've known Goku since he was a kid, trust me he'll be back."

Vegeta gasped and looked at her with shock.

"How could you have known Kakkarot since he was a child? You have no fighting experience."

She glared at him.

"I happened to be looking for the dragon balls when I stumbled across him guarding his grandfathers four-star ball."

"Hmph."

They all looked at Sapphire when her stomach growled.

She laughed nervously.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry."

Bulma smiled.

"Why don't I make some shish kebabs?"

Sapphire thought back to when Guldo was about to pierce Krillin and Gohan with the tree.

"Are they good?" She asked.

"The best."

They all walked down to where the grill was and sat down.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and growled.

Sapphire sat beside him and glanced up at him.

"Father guess what."

He looked at her.

"What?"

"While you were gone I trained in gravity! I trained all the way up to one-hundred times Earths gravity."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I can even control my super saiyan transformation now."

He grunted.

"Whatever."

She frowned.

She had thought her father would be proud of her.

How wrong she was.


	24. Frieza's Alive?

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 24: Frieza's Alive?**

* * *

Sapphire nearly began to drool when she smelled the shish kebabs.

She tried touching one on the grill but Bulma slapped her hand.

She pouted and held her hand.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't touch the ones on the grill Sapphire."

"Fine."

The blue-haired woman smiled and handed her one that was cooled off.

The six-year old smiled and took it from her.

She took a bite off of it and a huge smile formed on her face.

She finished the whole thing by putting all the food into her mouth.

Oolong smiled.

"This is great Bulma, I'm pigging out here."

Sapphire was about to grab another one when she sensed something.

She gasped and looked to the sky.

_"It can't be."_ She thought.

Vegeta growled and slammed his hands on the table causing a drink to fall over.

"So he failed afterall! Frieza's still alive and he's coming."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"Wait how do you know? Maybe it could be someone else, come on!"

Vegeta looked at him.

"I know because I make it my business to know! Even Sapphire knows its him! Unlike you."

Yamcha stood up causing his chair to fall.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

Bulma ignored the fight and held up a bottle of barbaque sauce.

"Hey Vegeta, would you like a little bit more barbaque sauce on your spare ribs?"

He looked back at her.

"Sure why not."

Oolong frowned.

"My money is on you guys we can leave if you want to fight him here."

Sapphire looked at her father.

"Maybe we should find out where he's going to land and follow him."

"Good idea, lets go."

Vegeta powered up and flew away.

Yamcha growled.

"I'm going with him."

He took off after the prince.

Sapphire licked her lips and ate all the ribs and shish kebabs.

Bulma gasped.

"Sapphire!"

She smiled with all the food in her mouth.

"I have to go! Bye!"

She powered up as well and followed after her fathers powerlevel.

She caught up with him and noticed the angry expression on his face.

"I guess Kakkarot wasn't as strong as we expected and Frieza's powerlevel is even greater than before."

"My best guess is that second powerlevel is his fathers." Sapphire said.

He grunted.

Vegeta, Sapphire, and Yamcha all landed in a deserted area.

"This is the place where he'll be touching down."

Yamcha looked back at them.

"Are you sure Vegeta?"

"Yes I'm sure now zip-it! I don't want him to know were waiting."

He grit his teeth together at Vegeta's attitude.

"Hello down there!" A voice yelled.

Sapphire looked up in the sky and rolled her eyes.

_"Figures she would come along."_ She thought.

"Its Bulma!"

Vegeta glanced back at him when he mentioned her.

Bulma waved to them all from the plane she was in.

"Vegeta! Sapphire! Yamcha! I'm coming in!"

She landed on the ground before them and exited the plane.

Puar smiled and floated up to Yamcha.

"What in the world are you two doing here?!"

Bulma smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"We came to see Frieza, I missed him on Namek and I am not going to let that happen again."

"Are you crazy?! Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?!"

"Yes of course I do, he'll come down and blow up the planet but I want to see him before he does it, I even heard he's kind of cute."

Sapphire gagged.

Vegeta faced forward again.

"Its amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove your an idiot."

Bulma glared at him.

They looked to the side when Tien and Chioatzu landed.

"Tien! Chioatzu!" Yamcha greeted.

Chioatzu gasped when he saw Sapphire and Vegeta.

"Vegeta I didn't realize you were going to be here." Tien said.

He smirked.

"Is that okay?"

"As a matter of fact its not, I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met, how can you stomach him Yamcha?"

"Ha! Loser!"

"What?!"

Yamcha stepped between them.

"Hey cool it guys! This is no time to fight, okay?"

Vegeta chuckled and turned around.

"Its Frieza isn't it? How long until he lands?" Tien asked.

"Could be anytime now."

Vegeta growled.

"Be quiet! I'd rather Frieza's scouters not pick us up because of your pointless jabbering! Besides all this scary talk is upsetting the namek."

"The namek?" Tien mumbled.

They turned to the side and saw Piccolo standing away from them.

"Piccolo! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your senseless bickering."

Gohan and Krillin landed before all of them.

"Hey there." Krillin said.

"Gohan! Krillin! You guys made it!" Bulma said.

Yamcha looked at Gohan.

"Any word from Goku?"

He shook his head.

Piccolo gasped.

"He's here!"

They all looked to the sky and saw Frieza's ship appear.

Sapphire clenched her teeth together.

It flew right over their heads and landed way behind them.

"He's landing just over that ridge!" Krillin said.

Gohan shook in fear.

"Its like my dream Frieza's really here."

"Try to focus Gohan, we need you bro."

Everyone was still in shock since Frieza arrived.

Vegeta looked at everyone.

"Now there's no room for mistakes! We all have to keep our powerlevels supressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters!"

Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

The half-breed looked at him.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

"This is crazy! I've never felt anything anywhere close to the powerlevel I'm sensing!"

"I hate to say it Yamcha but this is only the tip of the iceberg." Gohan said.

"There's no way we'll last very long against a massive force like that!" Tien said.

Yamcha smiled nervously.

"Hey you guys are kidding right? I mean your not suggesting we attack him, right? Frieza is a monster and attacking him is like suicide!"

"But we have to try Yamcha, unless we stop Frieza right here and now you might as well kiss the entire planet goodbye." Piccolo said.

Vegeta smirked.

"He's right you know you really don't have any choice so whats say we put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza!"

Sapphire looked at her father.

"But I'm still a super saiyan, can't I just go take out Frieza now?"

Yamcha smiled and picked her up.

"Your a super saiyan? Were saved!"

She growled at him.

"I suggest you put me down unless you want to die."

He set her on the ground.

"But weren't you still not a match for Frieza on Namek even when you transformed?" Piccolo asked.

"I've been training to control my transformation this past year and have grown stronger."

"I say we let her take him down!" Krillin said.

"No! We will see what Frieza is doing first then see if she will attack."

They all looked at Vegeta.

He glared down at her making her take a step back.

She gulped.

"My father is right, lets go."

She began to walk towards where Frieza landed.

The others exchanged looks before following.

When all of them got close enough they all sensed another powerlevel.

But this one was huge.

Bulma looked at them all worried.

"Guys whats going on?"

"I'm sensing another huge powerlevel." Krillin said.

"And this one makes Frieza seem like nothing." Tien said.

"You know guys its not too late to turn around and go home if we want."

"Be strong Yamcha."

Everyone gasped when the ground began to shake.

"Sounds like the fight is starting without us!" Yamcha said.

All of a sudden the shaking stopped.

"It might be my dad."

"You think Gohan?"

"You else would try to take on Frieza alone?"

"Well there's Sapphire but she's right here."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

They all gasped when a huge explosion went off.

Krillin growled and ran forward but Vegeta grabbed his wrist.

"No! You'll give us all away! Until I know what were dealing with I prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I say otherwise you stay put!"

He threw Krillin to the ground.

Gohan ran to his side.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

Bulma smiled.

"Maybe we'd all calm down if we sang a song."

Vegeta growled.

"Shut up! Everything you've said so far has been useless and stupid! Just stay in the back woman! No one has time for your stupidity!"

Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"Take that back Bulma isn't stupid."

"So you think I'm smart?" Bulma asked.

"Well I guess your as smart as you can be being a girl and all."

Sapphire and Bulma narrowed their eyes at him.

Sapphire's eyes flashed teal.

"What was that?"

He gulped nervously.

Bulma grabbed his ear.

"I'm not letting go until you say your sorry!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry!"

Everyone laughed at them.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

_"I don't get boys."_ She thought.


	25. Familiar Faces

**_Love of a Daughter _**

**Chapter 25: Familiar Faces **

* * *

All of them had watched the fight with amazement.

The mysterious person ended up being a super saiyan teenaged boy.

He had easily cut Frieza into tiny pieces and blew him up shocking everyone.

He then killed King Cold and then blew up their ship.

He let out a breath and fell out of his super saiyan state.

He turned around and smiled at the Z Fighters that were floating in the air.

They all gasped.

"Hopefully he won't kill us!" Yamcha mumbled.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku! Would you guys like to come?"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"How weird, how does he know about my dad?"

He kept on smiling at them and pointed to his side.

"Come on its this way! Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

"What?" Gohan said.

"Huh?" The others said.

They all kept staring at him as he smiled back.

"Come on I won't bite! Follow me this way!"

He turned around and began flying away very slowly giving them time to think about it.

"Well I'm going for it! He knows my dad."

"Yeah possibly but how? We've known Goku his entire life." Krillin said.

Tien smiled.

"I'm in this guy just saved us from Frieza he can't be all bad."

"Well I don't trust him." Yamcha said.

"You don't trust me either." Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked.

"I'm going, I have to find out who he is."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders.

"Its not like I have anything better to do."

Gohan and Sapphire flew off first after him and the others followed behind.

They all followed after him for a while keeping their distance.

He lowered himself to the ground in a deserted location.

The others landed as well and stared at him catiously.

He pulled out a capsule packet from his jacket pocket and opened it.

He pulled out one capsule and threw it to the ground while putting the packet away.

It exploded and a small container appeared.

"Look out you guys, he's up to something." Yamcha said.

The mysterious boy kneeled down and opened it up, pulling out a health soda.

He smiled at them.

"How about a cold drink? Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours, its pretty hot and dry out here."

He opened his soda and took a drink.

"Well I don't see why not." Bulma said.

Gohan smiled and ran forward.

"Yeah!"

"Gohan!" Krillin said.

"Chill out Krillin their just sodas."

Gohan and Bulma looked inside.

"Ooh what a great selection!"

"Hey I'm starting to like this kid he has root beer!"

"Orange for me!"

Gohan pulled his choice out and opened it before taking a drink.

Krillin smiled.

"Is there a grape?"

"Yeah! Two!"

He walked forward and took one.

He carefully took a drink and smiled.

"Thats good!"

Sapphire looked at the teenaged boy curiously.

_"He looks so familiar I feel like I've seen his face somewhere before."_ She thought.

Bulma stared at him.

"Have we met before?"

"No."

"You look so familiar."

_"At least I'm not alone on that."_ Sapphire thought.

"How do you know my dad mister?" Gohan asked.

He smiled at him.

"Actually I haven't met your dad I've just heard about him."

"Then how do you know he'll arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin asked.

He frowned.

"Sorry I can't say."

Vegeta stepped forward.

"Why not? I'll tell you because your up to something! Tell us now tough guy who are you?"

He frowned again.

"I wish I could, sorry."

"When you defeated Frieza you were a super saiyan, weren't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I was."

"Thats a lie! Look, Kakkarot, myself, and my daughter are the only saiyans left but if you count his half-breed son that counts four of us!"

"Yeah but we saw him! He defeated Frieza and that big guy easily."

"Well I'm calling him a liar not a weakling."

Gohan looked back at the teenaged boy that was staring at the ground.

Bulma saw the Capsule Corporation logo on his jacket and smiled.

"Hey thats our logo! You work for us?"

"Uh not really."

"Well if you give me your name I'll recommend you to dad."

"I can't do that."

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien teased.

"I want a secret name." Yamcha said.

"Knock it off guys, your just jealous that this guy beat Frieza all by himself."

Gohan smiled.

"Yeah!"

"I still call him a liar, there is no way he has saiyan blood in his veins!"

"Maybe if he transforms and Sapphire transforms we'll know for sure." Yamcha said.

They all looked at the little girl.

She blinked her eyes.

"Wait what?"

"Well you said it yourself, your a super saiyan."

"And your point?"

"If he looks like you when you transform then he must be saiyan!"

She sighed.

"Alright."

She growled and easily transformed.

They all looked at her shocked.

Her eyes were teal and some pieces of her now blonde hair stuck up.

"Now your turn." Vegeta said.

He nodded and transformed.

"Well there's no mistake about it, he's a super saiyan alright." Krillin said.

Sapphire dropped out of her transformation.

The mysterious boy did the same thing.

"Hey have I met you before?" She asked.

He glanced at her.

"No."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You look like someone I know really well."

"You don't know too many people Sapphire." Bulma said.

"I know."

He stared at the ground.

After a while everyone was sitting around waiting for the two hours to be up.

Sapphire stood beside Gohan since her father was a bit angry.

She wiped her forehead and sighed.

Gohan looked at her.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Are you hot?"

She smiled.

"A bit."

"Why didn't you get a drink?"

She glanced at her father and back to Gohan.

"My father would never forgive me if I took something from that guy."

"Why?"

"Right now my father considers him a fraud, if I walked up and took a drink then he would have been livid at me."

As if the boy knew they were talking about him, he looked at them.

Sapphire glanced at him and gulped.

He stood up and walked over to them.

"Uh oh, do you think he heard us?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know."

He smiled and kneeled down.

He pulled out a soda from behind his back and gave it to her.

She curiously looked at it and then him.

"I thought you'd get thirsty so I saved you one."

"Oh, thanks."

He rubbed the top of her head and walked back over to his rock he was sitting on.

She touched her head.

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"He seems so familiar and when he touched my head his hand seemed familiar as well."

"Weird."

She nodded.

She opened the soda and took a swig.

Her eyes moved over to her father and saw him looking at her.

She gulped nervously.

He looked back over at the mysterious teen and glared at him.

Once the two hours were up everyone was looking at the sky.

All of a sudden a ship crashed into the ground a little far away from them.

They all ran towards the crater and saw one of the Ginyu Force space pods.

The door slowly opened and a hand gripped the side.

Everyone smiled and cheered as Goku stepped out.

He looked at all of them confused.

"Welcome back daddy!"

"Goku!"

"How did you all know I was coming?"

Sapphire hid a smile.

Even she was happy he was back.


	26. New Technique

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 26: New Technique **

* * *

Goku floated out of the crater he was in listening to his friends praise him.

"Hi you guys how in the world did you know I was going to be here?"

Bulma pointed to the teenager.

"This guy told us he's a mystery man, I think he might be a fan of yours."

"He knows all about you daddy!"

He stared at the mysterious boy.

"Huh? But how?"

Everyone looked at either Goku or someone else confused.

Goku landed on the ground in front of his friends.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku." Bulma said.

"Thats impossible we've never even met."

"Well thats what he said, then he must have been tracking your ship out in space."

Goku touched his chin and thought about it.

"Really? I don't know, Frieza tried to do that but I could sense his energy as he passed me, he sure was in a hurry to beat me here."

"I wonder why." Sapphire mumbled.

"But my gosh, what happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza? Was it you Sapphire? Or was it you Vegeta?"

"It was neither of us, it was the purple haired guy."

Sapphire pointed up at him.

Goku looked at him shocked.

"Really?"

"He turned into a super saiyan and picked him apart." Piccolo said.

"What, a super saiyan? I can't believe it, if it weren't for Sapphire you'd be the youngest super saiyan."

She smirked.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, myself, and my daughter are the only saiyans still alive!" Vegeta said.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

He smiled.

"Well if he says he's a super saiyan then thats good enough for me."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"Honestly Goku you take things way too lightly sometimes."

"No I don't."

"Goku."

He looked at the mysterious teen.

"Hm?"

"Could I have a word with you?"

"With me?"

He pointed to the side.

"Yes just the two of us."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

Goku looked at him seriously.

"Alright then."

They both turned to the side and began to walk.

"Hey! What exactly is this guy trying to say?!" Yamcha yelled.

"Its okay guys I'll be right back."

Goku and the teen floated far away enough so no one could hear them.

It was a miracle they could still see them.

They talked for a while until both Goku and the teenager transformed into super saiyans.

Everyone gasped.

"Wow look at those two!" Yamcha said.

"What's that guy up to?" Tien said.

Sapphire looked back at her father and saw him clenching his fists very tightly and a hard glare on his face.

She knew for a fact he was very angry and jealous.

Not only was she able to become a super saiyan but so could Goku and a teenager that wouldn't tell them anything about himself.

She knew it would make her mad as well if she was the only one not a super saiyan.

Besides Gohan of course.

After the teen had tested his strength against Goku's they both dropped out of their super saiyan forms.

Now the two of them were only talking.

Sapphire noticed that Goku had turned around and stared directly at her father for some reason.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

They both kept on talking for a while until Goku screamed and fell onto his back.

Piccolo gasped in shock.

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakkarot fell down!" Vegeta said.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku yell my name."

As they kept on talking the mysterious teen turned around and flew away.

Everyone took that chance to run towards Goku.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Goku! So what did that guy say?" Krillin asked.

He smiled and scratched his head.

"Oh well uh...nothing important really."

"Thats funny it _all_ sounded pretty important to me."

Goku looked at Piccolo shocked.

"Really? You heard it all?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face you know."

"Oh come on whats so important that you can't tell us Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Well I can't really say."

"Alright thats fine but if you won't I will." Piccolo said.

Goku's eyes widened at his namekian friend.

"But gosh! You heard!"

"Don't worry I wouldn't say anything that would endanger your friend but we deserve a chance to change our destinies, all of us not just him."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Destinies?" Bulma mumbled.

Piccolo had informed them all that in three years that two androids would appear and kill everyone.

Except for Gohan and Sapphire.

Being so young the two of them escape with ease.

Goku even dies from a heart disease, of all things.

Everyone stared at him with shock.

"And thats the whole story but now that we know of whats going to happen maybe we can change the future."

Yamcha smiled.

"He's cracked, don't you think?"

He looked over at Bulma who cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not so sure."

"Look, believe what you want as for me I want to live so I'm going to train."

Gohan looked up to the sky and gasped.

Sapphire looked up as well and her eyes widened.

"Look! There he is!" She yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw the teen in some sort of machine.

He waved to them all before disappearing.

"He's gone." Krillin said.

"Yeah, to his future."

"Man, I'm going to train." Tien said.

"Me too." Yamcha said.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

_"Why do I feel like that guy was waving to father and...Bulma?"_ She thought.

"Sorry guys, I guess all this trouble followed me home from Namek."

"Tell me Kakkarot, how exactly did you escape from Namek anyway?"

"Oh yeah thats right, Frieza's ship was wrecked wasn't it? King Kai told us there was no way you could have survived."

Goku stared at the sky and informed them at how he escaped.

He had used one of the Ginyu Force's ships to fly off of Namek.

He ended up landing on a planet called Yardrat filled with friendly aliens.

"That may explain where you have been but I have a lot of questions, for starters where did you get that obsurd looking outfit?" Vegeta asked.

"Its the latest fashion on Planet Yardrat but I guess it does look a little strange but at least its not pink."

Sapphire chuckled which got her a smack on top of her head.

She clutched her head and glared at her father.

"Nevermind about the damn outfit! Its pretty obvious you've been training I want to see what you've learned!"

He scratched his cheek and smiled.

"Now where to begin? Oh yeah!"

Krillin smiled.

"I knew Goku wouldn't come home empty handed."

"Come on! Show us some new tricks Goku." Bulma said.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Lets see if I can remember, its not an easy trick to do but I like to call it instant transmission!"

"Instant what?" Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan said.

"Lets see it!" Tien said.

"To begin with I have to imagine a person far away, now who should it be? I got it, three, two, one."

He waved to them and disappeared.

"He's gone." Krillin said.

Right as he said that, Goku appeared before them again wearing a familiar pair of sunglasses.

Vegeta smirked.

"Whats so great about that? Its just super speed."

"Ta da! Check it out."

He messed with the glasses he wore.

"What? But those are Master Roshi's!"

"They are!" Bulma said.

"But thats impossible! Kame House is miles away from here Goku!"

He smiled and handed the glasses to Krillin, who put them on.

"Could you give those back to Master Roshi for me?"

"Sure thing."

"Aw man now he's going to get an attitude!" Bulma said.

Goku laughed.

Vegeta glared at Goku.

"Kakkarot I want you to know that just because we agreed to fight together I don't want you to think anything has changed between us."

"Oh."

"When this is over we'll meet to finish the score."

Goku smirked.

"Sure."

Vegeta powered up and flew away causing Sapphire to fall onto her butt.

She shook her head and glared at her fathers retreating figure.

"Goodbye you guys see you in three years." Tien said.

Tien and Chioatzu powered up and took off.

"Be sure to drop us a line some time!" Krillin yelled.

"Train real hard!"

Goku smiled at Piccolo.

"Piccolo I need a training partner so what do you say? It would make Gohan real happy."

"Alright then, I'm in."

Gohan smiled and cheered as he jumped up and down.

Goku looked at his two friends.

"Krillin, Yamcha, care to join us?"

"No thanks, I think I'm going to train with Master Roshi."

"I like to train at my own pace Goku and besides I don't think I can keep up with you guys anyway."

Sapphire walked up to Goku.

"Hey Kakkarot."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Sapphire, whats up?"

"Do you mind if I drop in and train with you sometime? I want to spar with you as a super saiyan."

He smirked.

"Sounds fun, come on over whenever you want to."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

He was about to fly off but he stopped himself.

"Oh Bulma, I hope you have a healthy baby."

She looked at him confused.

Him, Gohan, and Piccolo powered up and took off.

"Bulma what did he mean? Are you pregnant?" Krillin asked.

"No way! I don't know what Goku was talking about."

They all looked at Yamcha when he laughed.

He had a huge blush covering his face.

"Maybe he meant its about time you get married and start a family."

Sapphire shook her head.

_"Still a weakling and an idiot, some people never change."_ She thought.


	27. Three-Years Later

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 27: Three-Years Later **

* * *

Three-years had passed by quickly for all the Z Fighters.

Everyone trained hard every single day not taking a single break.

Sapphire would sometimes train with her father in the gravity chamber when he told her to.

He would make her fight him as a super saiyan and not hold back a single ounce of her energy.

By doing that he ended up in the Capsule Corporation medical wing mostly every day.

The times Vegeta didn't want her as a sparring partner she would go over to Goku's.

When Piccolo and Gohan sparred, Sapphire would spar with Goku as a super saiyan.

He had even showed her some of his own techniques she could use in battle.

Sometimes she'd even spar with Gohan or Piccolo.

She had to hold back on Gohan sometimes though because if she hit him at full strength he'd be seriously hurt.

Both her and Gohan had become great friends over the three-years.

ChiChi had also taken a liking to her.

She even asked Sapphire if she wanted to be Gohan's future wife.

Currently, Sapphire sat on a large mountain with Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, and a little someone in her arms.

Bulma had made her a new gi since her old armor was too small.

She wore blue gi pants, white saiyan boots, light gray tank top but with short sleeves, blue wrist bands, and a white sash around her middle.

She was leaning against a boulder with her eyes shut waiting for the others to arrive.

"I told you Tien its him, hey Goku! Down here!" Yamcha yelled.

"Hey guys!" Bulma yelled.

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku.

She smiled and stood up walking to Bulma's side.

The four of them landed in front of Yamcha and Tien.

"You guys are late, what took you all so long?"

Goku looked at Bulma shocked.

"Bulma?"

"It is Bulma." Gohan said.

"Wow you all sure have been working out haven't you?"

They all stared at the baby she held.

The baby grew nervous and hid his face against her chest.

Goku walked closer to her.

"Bulma what in the world do you think your doing here?"

"I've come to watch you fight silly, don't worry I'll just stay for a while and then I'll go home."

Krillin smiled nervously.

"I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking but what's the deal with the baby?"

Gohan looked at Yamcha with a smile.

"Is he your son Yamcha? I bet he is."

He shut his eyes and frowned while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its not my kid."

Krillin and Gohan looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

"Well if you think that's a shock just wait until she tells you who the father is."

Sapphire smirked.

Goku smiled and kneeled down, poking the baby's nose.

"I'll bet its Vegeta, right Trunks?"

Gohan and Krillin's eyes widened.

"Now who told you that Goku? I wanted to keep it a secret I was going to surprise you guys, Sapphire I thought I told you to not tell anyone!"

She put her hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me!"

Goku laughed nervously.

"Well actually I thought I'd take a guess! I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta!"

Sapphire looked at him suspiciously.

"But you got his name right too Kakkarot."

"Yeah what are the chances of that, huh?"

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since were on the subject, where is Vegeta?"

"I don't know I know he was training for this but with the baby and all I guess I must have lost track of him, do you know Sapphire?"

She smirked.

"Knowing father he's going to make his grand entrance while were battling."

"I left Chioatzu at Roshi's, to be honest I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here." Tien said.

Goku nodded.

Gohan walked up to Bulma.

"Bulma what time is it?"

She lifted up her arm and looked at her watch.

"According to my watch its nine thirty."

"Bulma you better get out of here before its too late." Goku said.

She laughed.

"Don't worry I just want to see what these things look like and then I'll be out of here."

"Now I see why Vegeta decided to have a child with you." Krillin said.

Sapphire chuckled.

Tien and Piccolo stood at the edge of the mountain looking down at the city.

Bulma looked at Sapphire.

"Sapphire could you hold Trunks?"

"Sure but why?"

"My arms are getting a bit tired."

She nodded and took the infant into her arms.

She sat on the ground and set him on her lap.

Gohan smiled.

He walked up to them and began making faces.

Trunks giggled and laughed at the funny faces he was making.

"Hey Krillin lets try seeing you making the kid laugh." Gohan said.

He stepped out of the way allowing Krillin to stand in front of them.

He smiled.

"So, you new in town or what?"

Trunks pointed at Krillin and bursted out giggling.

"Your a natural Krillin." Sapphire said sarcastically.

He shut his eyes.

"Yep I crack myself up too kid."

They all laughed.

"Quiet you guys! Someone is coming." Piccolo said.

Sapphire stood up and situated Trunks in her arms.

Gohan stepped beside Krillin.

"You think its them?" Gohan asked.

"I can't tell yet."

All of a sudden a fat man in a flying car pulled up to them.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

_"He looks familiar."_ She thought.

Goku smiled.

"Hey you came to help us fight the androids!"

"No way! I just brought these sensu beans from Korin."

He handed over a brown sack full of sensu beans.

Goku smiled and took them.

"Thanks a lot! Give my best to Korin."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Hey I remember you."

He looked at her and gasped.

"Oh crap!"

She glared at him.

"If I remember correctly from my father's story, your the one who cut off his tail."

He gulped.

"V-V-Vegeta is your father?"

She smirked evilly.

"Yep and he taught me everything he knows."

He screamed and jumped into his car.

He flew off very fast.

"Sapphire." Goku said.

She chuckled.

"I can't help it, it was too good to pass up."

Sapphire handed Trunks back over to Bulma when she noticed he fell asleep.

"Don't you guys think its a bit strange? Its already after ten o'clock and there isn't a single sign of those androids." Tien said.

"Yeah I forgot all about the time." Gohan said.

Yamcha placed his hands on his hips.

"Man I can't believe I listened to that kid, androids."

Bulma looked at her watch.

"I wouldn't be so literal guys its only ten seventeen, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

He smirked.

"Excuse me but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now, sorry to disappoint you Bulma but those androids just aren't coming."

They all gasped when they noticed Yajirobi's car had blown up.

"What was that?!" Goku yelled.

"Its Yajirobi!"

His car crashed into the water making a huge splash noise.

"You guys its the androids up there! I see them!" Piccolo said.

They all looked up and saw two people that looked like ants from where they were.

Both of the androids dropped into the city to hide themselves.

"They landed in the city!" Tien said.

Yamcha ran to his side.

"But where'd they go?!"

All of them looked around but couldn't see, nor since them.

"Did you see them Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure, one second their up in the sky and the next they vanished! I didn't even sense their power levels!"

"Well their both androids aren't they? So maybe we can't!" Gohan said.

Yamcha gasped.

"That's crazy! How are we supposed to find them if we can't sense them?"

"Too bad we don't have a scouter." Sapphire said.

"If we can't sense their power levels then we'll find them the old fashioned way, with our eyes."

Goku threw the bag of sensu beans to Bulma.

"Look after these for us Bulma."

"Right."

"Lets split up and remember, if you find the androids don't try to take them on by yourself wait for the others, right Sapphire?"

She growled.

"Yeah yeah."

Goku looked at his son.

"Gohan go check on Yajirobi, see if he's alright."

"Right."

"Lets go!" Piccolo yelled.

Sapphire took a deep breath before flying into the city.

She flew around for a little bit before landing.

"Get out of the road!" A voice yelled.

She turned her head to the side and saw a car in front of her.

She growled.

She walked out of the road onto the sidewalk and looked around.

She bumped into someone and looked up at them.

"Excuse me but have you seen two androids? They probably look like robots or whatever androids look like."

The man stared down at her and smirked.

"I might have seen them."

"Really? Where are they?"

"Right in front of you."

Her eyes widened in shock.


	28. Heart Virus

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 28: Heart Virus**

* * *

Sapphire jumped back and slipped into a defensive crouch.

Both androids simply stared at her.

She was about to attack when Goku's words ran through her head.

_"Don't try to attack them on your own, wait for the others."_

She stood up straight and glared at them.

The android with the mustache looked at the pale one.

"19, identify."

His eyes beeped red for a bit before returning to normal.

"Saiyan female, class A, known as Sapphire."

Her eyes widened in shock.

How did they know she was a saiyan and what her name was.

"A saiyan? She will provide good energy."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Energy? What are you talking about?"

The mustached android, known as android 20, tried to grab her but she moved out of the way.

She clenched her teeth together and attempted to raise her power level.

She didn't get to far because 20 grabbed her around her neck and lifted her up.

She gasped and clutched his hand.

All of a sudden it felt like her power was being drained from her body.

She growled and formed an energy blast in her hand.

She fired it at him but he only absorbed it with his other hand.

"The more you fire at me the more I will absorb your energy quickly."

She growled in anger.

No way any android would take her energy!

She looked around and noticed a gas station.

She formed another blast in her hand and fired it at the gas station.

A huge explosion went off making the people scream.

Not a second after, all the Z Fighters appeared before them.

Goku's eyes widened.

"Put her down!"

20 looked at him and then over to 19.

"19 identify."

He scanned each one of them.

"Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Goku."

Android 20 looked at Goku.

Goku growled.

"I told you to put her down!"

"Fine, I have gathered enough energy from her anyway."

He threw her to the ground in front of Goku.

He picked her up in her arms.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ka-Ka...Kakka...rot."

She gasped before losing consciousness.

When she woke back up she noticed she was surrounded by Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma.

Yajirobi was standing in the back wiping off the water from his face.

Gohan smiled.

"Your awake!"

She quickly stood up and looked down at the city.

She gasped.

The city was on fire.

"What happened?"

"Goku just took off with the others and the androids following." Krillin said.

She rubbed her neck.

"We have to get to Kakkarot quickly."

"Why?"

"When that old guy had his hand around my neck he was absorbing my energy."

Their eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I wouldn't lose consciousness from someone just choking me, if you hadn't of given me a sensu bean I would have died for sure."

Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Well what in the world are you guys waiting for? Get moving before those nasty androids get their hands on someone else!"

"Oh no, we have no time to lose! We have to go warn my dad!"

Gohan powered up and took off.

"Wait up!"

Sapphire powered up and followed after him with Krillin following closely behind.

They stopped flying after a while and looked around.

"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan and Sapphire grit their teeth together as they looked around for them.

A couple minutes passed by and they all felt Goku's powerlevel skyrocket.

"That's dad!"

They all powered up and took off in his direction.

As they got closer to the fight, the energy was getting stronger.

"Woah, I can feel that energy big time." Krillin said.

"Thats my dad isn't it?"

"Yeah but I can't sense the androids, I guess you were right about not being able to sense their powerlevels."

As they kept flying they noticed two people fighting in the distance.

The three of them landed on the ground behind the other Z Fighters and looked up.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

Tien turned around and smiled at the half-breed.

"Don't worry your dad has everything under control, that android never had a chance."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes on Goku.

She wasn't sure if the others sensed it but Goku's power level was slowly beginning to drop.

"Has it been like this the whole time?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't laid a finger on Goku."

"Man oh man, Goku sure has the upperhand on that guy."

"No kidding look at him go, he's rewriting history up there it looks like were all going to live afterall."

"I'm not even worried anymore! Are you Gohan? What about you Sapphire?"

"Yeah." Gohan said.

Sapphire nodded.

"You two are right to worry."

Gohan looked at Piccolo confused.

"We are?"

"Goku's not his usual confident self his attacks aren't even hurting the android, he's going to need our help you guys!"

"Hey wait a minute he seems fine, your being paranoid." Tien said.

"I'm telling you somethings not right! Goku's maxed out for some reason he's going to give out if this keeps up!"

"Yeah I can see it too." Gohan said.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, what if the android is absorbing his energy? Maybe he's growing weak from that." She said.

Piccolo looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When the android had his hand around my neck I felt all my energy being drained away but Kakkarot would know if something like that was happening to him."

They all covered their faces when Goku knocked the android to the ground.

Krillin smiled.

"Right on!"

"All right what a hit!" Tien said.

"Man what a champ." Yamcha said.

As they kept watching the fight, the android began to have the upperhand.

Goku was just getting weaker by the second.

He had even fired his famous kamahameha at the android but it simply absorbed it.

And now the android was knocking him around like a rag doll.

Gohan gasped when he realized what was happening.

"Its that virus! Its attacking his heart right now! Dad!"

"Your right! But its happening much later from when the boy from the future said it would! For some reason his visit has already changed history!" Piccolo said.

Everyone was in shock.

The strongest of them all was dying from a heart virus.

Goku gasped as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Daddy!"

"Go-Gohan stay back."

Krillin looked at the half-saiyan.

"Don't do it Gohan your dad is still in command and we can't jump in until he says so but we can do one thing, we can give him a sensu bean."

"Do you really think that would work against a virus?" Sapphire asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the bag of sensu's.

He pulled one out and jumped into the air.

"Goku! Sensu bean! Catch!"

He threw the bean over to him which he caught with one hand.

"Your the best Krillin."

He ate the bean hoping it would make the pain go away.

Instead it only made his battle wounds go away.

"We are well aware of the sensu bean and its healing powers but it will not save him this time." 20 said.

As they kept on fighting, everyone noticed the sensu bean didn't work.

Android 19 had knocked Goku onto his back causing him to fall out of his super saiyan form.

He sat on top of Goku and wrapped a hand around his neck.

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock.

"Thats it you guys! Goku's in trouble lets move in!" Piccolo said.

All of them took to the air to help him but were cut off by Android 20.

"Stay where you are unless any of you are foolish enough to think you can get past me."

Piccolo smirked.

"Think again."

He attempted to kick the android but he dodged it.

The android blasted his eye lasers through Piccolo's chest making him fall to the ground.

"Oh no! Piccolo!"

Gohan followed him to the ground and tried to wake him up.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whats your deal? Why do you hurt people?"

20 glared at him.

"Do not test me you human, have you not learned from Piccolo's mistake?"

Sapphire looked over at Goku and saw him struggling to get away from Android 19.

The android laughed as he absorbed Goku's power and choked him at the same time.

She smirked.

"I guess your information knows there are more than just one super saiyan on this planet, correct?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

She grit her teeth together and quickly transformed.

His eyes widened.

She kneed him in the stomach and flew down towards Goku.

Before she could get any farther, someone kicked 19 off of Goku.

She stopped flying and smiled.

"Father!"

Vegeta smirked.

"Nobody kills Kakkarot while I'm around, destiny has reserved that pleasure for me."

Sapphire lowered herself to the ground and dropped out of her transformation.

Everyone looked at Vegeta shocked.

Piccolo's eyes opened and he stood up unharmed.

Gohan looked at him with eyes wide.

"Piccolo your okay."

"I do admit it the move I made wasn't very smart but I wanted to help Goku out and then, boom, Vegeta got in my way."

"It wasn't the android?"

"The android did get a shot at me but I faked it."

Vegeta glared down at Goku.

"Your pitiful Kakkarot, you were warned about the heart virus you should have known that transforming only sped up the disease."

"I don't think he knew father." Sapphire said.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll finish these androids but your next, got it? Good, Sapphire bring him over to his friends."

She nodded.

She put his arm over her shoulder and walked over to the others.

She laid him on the ground as the others surrounded him.

Sapphire glanced at her father and smirked.

She was right.

He did make his own entrance.


	29. Future Tales

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 29: Future Tales **

* * *

Everyone crowded around Goku in worry.

"Daddy no."

"Aw man Goku." Krillin said.

"He's holding on by a thread." Tien said.

Vegeta looked over at them.

"I suggest Sapphire brings him back to his home and give him the antidote."

She looked at him curiously.

"Why me?"

"Your the fastest of us all."

"But we need Sapphire, she is a super saiyan." Yamcha said.

She smirked.

"Don't you guys worry, my father is strong enough to beat those toasters."

She wrapped Goku's arm around her shoulder and began to float into the air.

"Sapphire you better take some of the antidote too, the disease is viral there's a good chance you could get it as well." Piccolo said.

"Right."

Gohan gave her a serious look.

"I'm counting on you Sapphire."

She smiled.

"I wouldn't let you down Gohan."

She gave them all a thumbs up before flying off.

She glanced at Goku and sighed.

_"To think, Kakkarot would be brought down to his knees from a virus."_ She thought.

She powered up and took off towards Goku's home.

When she arrived there, she took a breath before knocking on the door.

ChiChi opened the door and gasped.

"Goku! Oh my, what happened to him?"

"Its the virus, go get the antidote and I'll lay him down."

"Right."

Sapphire entered the house and placed Goku down on a small bed.

ChiChi came back with the antidote in her hand.

She took one pill out and dropped it in Goku's mouth.

"ChiChi we should take some of the antidote as well."

"Right."

They both pulled one out and took one their selves.

Sapphire stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"I think I'm going to take a nap."

ChiChi looked at her shocked.

"Your taking a nap?"

She nodded.

"Wake me if Kakkarot wakes up."

"Okay."

She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall.

She let out a breath before falling asleep.

When she was woken up she was being shaken by someone.

She opened her eyes and saw the boy from the future kneeling in front of her.

She smiled at him.

"Hey its you!"

He smiled at her.

"Good to see you again but we need your help."

She stood up.

"With what?"

"Were moving Goku into the plane and we need help carrying him."

She looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the plane."

"Okay."

She walked over to Goku and grabbed his upper body while Krillin grabbed his legs.

The future boy walked onto the ship carrying a mattress, blanket, and pillow.

He laid it out as Krillin and Sapphire put Goku on the small mattress.

The teen threw the blanket over Goku's body so he'd stay warm.

"Look Gohan's back! Here he comes!" ChiChi yelled.

Sapphire ran out of the plane and waved to him.

He landed on the ground and looked at them all confused.

"Hey what's going on?"

ChiChi ran up to him and hugged him.

"You've come home! Oh my baby I'm so happy to see you!"

He noticed his father inside of the plane.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We have no time to talk, get on the plane!" Krillin said.

ChiChi let go of Gohan and allowed him to walk on the plane.

Sapphire smiled at him.

"So did you kill the androids?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly, Trunks will explain."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Trunks? As in my little brother?"

Krillin chuckled.

"She doesn't know remember Gohan? She wasn't there."

"Oh right."

The teenaged boy smiled at her nervously.

"I'm Trunks."

"No your not, Trunks is a baby."

"I'm from the future, remember?"

Her eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

She kept on doing that making the others laugh.

After a while they had picked up Yamcha and made their way to Master Roshi's.

Krillin had informed her and ChiChi on what happened with the androids and how there were three new ones.

Sapphire growled.

"I should have been there! If I was then I would have killed those androids with ease!"

"Its not your fault you were listening to your father and if you hadn't of gotten Goku back to his place when you did he could have died." Yamcha said.

She sighed.

"Yeah, but are they really that powerful Krillin?"

"Afraid so, their even more powerful than the androids Trunks told us about."

Yamcha looked back from driving.

"But I thought those were the androids Trunks told us about."

"No their different somehow." Trunks said.

All of a sudden ChiChi screamed making everyone look at her.

She stood up and began to unwrap one of the bags she brought along.

"Oh no! What was I thinking?! We don't have a minute to waste!"

Gohan moved closer to her.

"What are you talking about?"

She laid a bunch of books down in front of him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the half-breed.

"Lets hit those books Gohan."

He looked at her shocked.

"I can't study now."

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Now go to it!"

Sapphire smirked.

"When I see the way your mom acts sometimes I'm glad I don't have a mom."

Krillin smiled and sat down.

Yamcha looked back at him.

"What do we do now?"

The smile on the monks face fell.

"Beats me Yamcha I'm all out of ideas."

"Well there's something I can do to help." Trunks said.

They all looked at him.

"Huh?"

Gohan turned to look at him but ChiChi made him look back at his book.

"I could travel back in my time machine and destroy the androids before Dr. Gero had any time to activate them."

Yamcha smiled.

"That's a great idea."

Krillin narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on I don't think I like the idea of you going alone, what if something goes wrong? Didn't you even say you had only enough energy for one more trip?"

Sapphire tapped Trunks shoulder making him look at her.

"If you go to the past and destroy the androids in that time what will happen to the androids in this time?"

Gohan looked back at him.

What she said had got him thinking as well.

"They wouldn't just vanish would they? Because changing the past wouldn't-"

ChiChi silenced him by turned his head back to his book.

"Gohan that's none of your business, you mind your studies!"

Trunks eyes widened.

"No their right! What was I thinking."

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"If I go back in time and destroy the androids there I would only save that world."

"Would you try that again but more simplified?"

He looked down at Goku.

"You know how Goku is alive now because of the medicine I brought him? In my time Goku never made it but that's only because I can change one reality not both."

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"In other words there are two realities out there, in one of them Goku survives and in the other he dies."

Krillin leaned forward.

"Let me try this, even if Goku destroys the androids in our world they'll still be alive in your world?"

"Exactly!"

"So why did you bother to come back in the first place?" Yamcha asked.

He stood up and looked out the window.

"My mother and sister."

Everyone looked at Sapphire and back to Trunks.

"Me and Bulma?" She mumbled.

"You see it was their idea to send me to the past, they said it would be better for at least one world to survive in peace."

"Wow."

"I wanted to come back myself because I hoped if I met Goku I could get strong enough to destroy the androids in my time myself."

He kept staring out the window deep in thought.

"Trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS!" Krillin said.

He gasped and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Its fine."

He sat back on the ground beside Sapphire.

"I just didn't realize all the differences between my world and this world."

Gohan looked at him.

"But there's still something that bugs me, how could you have miscalculated so much?"

"I don't know I wish I did, I guess something just changes when you travel back in time."

"Try not to worry Trunks." ChiChi said.

"Huh?"

She smiled at Goku's sleeping form.

"If you didn't come back then Goku wouldn't be alive right now and that's all that really matters."

He smiled.

Sapphire pulled on his arm.

"Trunks you said both Gohan and I survive in your time, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't we come back to help you? I mean I must be a super saiyan in your time and Gohan must have eventually transformed."

He frowned.

"Its true that Gohan and you both survive but...Gohan ended up getting killed later on by them."

"What about Sapphire?" Krillin asked.

"She said this was my mission and I deserved to see our father again and besides, she's in no condition to be traveling back in time."

"Why not?"

"Um...I'd rather not say."

"You can tell us." Gohan said.

He blushed.

"Sapphire's pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened.

They all looked at her.

Her eyes were the widest of them all.

She smiled nervously before falling onto her back, passed out.


	30. Goku's Better

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 30: Goku's Better **

* * *

When Sapphire woke back up she noticed she was inside of the Kame House.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She looked down on the ground and saw Goku sleeping like a baby.

She stood up and sensed who was still in the house.

It was only her, ChiChi, Goku, and Master Roshi.

She walked out of the bedroom and down the steps.

"Goku?!" A voice yelled.

She let out a gasp when ChiChi appeared in front of her.

"Its just me!"

ChiChi frowned.

Her frown turned into a glare as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Have a nice sleep?"

She smiled.

"Yeah!"

She let out a yell of pain when she was hit on the head with a frying pan.

"You had us all worried!"

She rubbed her head.

"Sorry! I was tired!"

"From what?! You slept back at my house!"

"I can't help myself, being stressed out makes me really tired."

"Your a handful."

"Where are the others anyway?"

"They took the plane and went off to surprise Cell."

"Who's Cell?"

"Seems like we have a lot of explaining to do." Roshi said.

The two of them sat her down and informed her on what happened.

A monster named Cell had appeared and has been absorbing many people.

He has a plan to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to become stronger.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I wonder how strong this Cell guy is."

"Your not thinking about fighting him are you?" ChiChi asked.

She stood up.

"Well I am a saiyan and he sounds really strong, it might be a good battle."

"You saiyans are nuts." Roshi said.

She yelled in pain when she was hit on the head, yet again, by a frying pan.

She glared at ChiChi.

"What was that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you!"

She growled.

"I have enough sense!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes and stood up.

She filled up a bucket full of a water and moved to walk upstairs.

She screamed when the house shook causing her to fall and drop the bucket of water.

"What was that?! Are the androids attacking?!"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"I don't sense anything but we couldn't sense them before."

Roshi stood up with the bucket on his head.

ChiChi screamed again causing Roshi to scream.

"Would you stop screaming?!" Roshi said.

"Seriously." Sapphire mumbled.

ChiChi screamed again when the house shook.

She clutched onto Roshi making him smile pervertly.

"Well if all you wanted was a hug then you could have just asked."

ChiChi glared at him and knocked him against the wall.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and shut her eyes.

She was going to try to see if she could sense anything.

Her eyes opened back up when she sensed something outside.

She slowly walked outside making sure ChiChi and Roshi didn't see her leaving.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Kakkarot!"

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sapphire."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Took you about time."

He chuckled.

"Goku!"

They both looked up and saw both ChiChi and Roshi looking out the window.

ChiChi jumped to the ground and ran up to Goku.

Goku narrowed his eyes and fired one last blast at the ocean causing the water to split.

Roshi gasped and fell off of the roof, crashing onto the ground.

Sapphire chuckled when she noticed his head was stuck in the ground.

ChiChi hugged Goku and buried her face against his chest.

Goku smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you ChiChi, everythings going to be alright I'm all better now."

She pulled her head away from his chest and smiled up at him.

"Are you sure Goku?"

He smiled and picked her up.

"Yeah, see for yourself."

He spun her around causing her to laugh.

"Goku your so silly."

She screamed when he accidently threw her all the way up into the sky.

Sapphire shook her head.

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you when she comes down."

Goku scratched his cheek.

"I really have to start watching my strength."

She came back down but Goku caught her with ease in his arms.

"Oh my."

"Sorry about that."

Roshi finally managed to pull his head out from the ground and walked up to the couple.

"Goku."

"Oh hi."

He set ChiChi on the ground.

"So your all better, huh?"

"Sure I feel just fine, in my dreams I could hear everything that was going on were in deep trouble aren't we?"

"Yeah." Sapphire said.

"But I'm not ready to fight just yet."

"Why not Kakkarot? Your strong enough."

"No he needs to stay put and relax." ChiChi said.

He smiled.

"I'm alright and I'm not strong enough Sapphire."

"Then how do you expect to get stronger?"

He looked down at her.

"I will go to the next level."

Her eyes widened.

"The next level?"

He nodded.

"I heard Vegeta in my dreams, even he thinks there is a level beyond super saiyan and I will rise to claim it."

Sapphire smirked.

"Now your sounding like a true saiyan."

"We can get a years worth of training done in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Whats that?"

"I'll tell you about it when Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan are around."

"Your going to take Gohan in there?" ChiChi asked.

He nodded.

"Is that okay?"

She sighed.

"Well there's no arguing with you because you'll take him in there even if I say no, just be careful."

He smiled and nodded.

He pulled on his gi top and placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"We've got to get going now, bye."

He instant transmissioned them onto the plane where all the others were at.

Everyone looked at them shocked.

Krillin was the only one who didn't notice their entrance.

"That would be really nice."

"Its dad and Sapphire!"

"Sure would be great if the two of them showed up."

Gohan smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Its my daddy!"

Krillin looked down at him.

"Goku?"

He turned around and finally took notice of them.

Goku smiled.

"Hey."

"Yep I must be losing it." Krillin mumbled.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

She walked up to him and slapped him on top of his bald head.

He gasped in pain.

"Your not losing it baldy, Kakkarot is right there."

His eyes widened.

"Hi Krillin."

Tears filled his eyes.

"Goku!"

He ran towards the saiyan and hugged him, knocking him right through the plane.

Tien looked at the driver.

"Hey Yamcha, swing around and grab those two would you?"

He nodded and spun around to get them.

When they got back in the plane everyone was smiling at Goku.

"I can't believe your back Goku." Krillin said.

"Yeah so when do we eat?"

Tears filled Krillin's eyes.

"Goku you nut, your back to normal alright."

"Well a guys gotta eat, right?"

Sapphire touched her stomach.

"Could I get some food too? I haven't eaten since this morning!"

Tears filled Gohan's eyes as he looked at his father.

He tried to hold them in to be strong.

Goku noticed this and placed a hand on his head.

"Why the long face kiddo?"

He ruffled Gohan's hair until he smiled.

"I missed you daddy!"

Goku walked up to Piccolo who was sitting on the ground.

"Kamiccolo!"

Piccolo glared at him.

"Listen, I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo don't forget that."

"Sure thing, no problem!"

The others laughed.

Gohan looked at Sapphire.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit hungry."

The half-saiyan chuckled.

Goku looked at Piccolo seriously.

"I know I can't defeat Cell with the strength I have now but there's a way I can get a years worth of training in a day."

"Where's that?" Yamcha asked.

"So its back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but no one has been able to stay there for a year it might be way more than you can handle Goku." Piccolo said.

"Yeah I know thats why I'm bringing Trunks, Vegeta, and Sapphire, hopefully one of us will be able to do it."

"Then hurry, everyday Cell grows stronger."

He nodded and turned to Sapphire and Gohan.

"Both of you grab hands and then Gohan grab mine."

They exchanged looks with each other before nodding to Goku.

Sapphire grabbed Gohan's hand and Gohan grabbed Goku's hand.

He lifted two fingers to his forehead and they were gone.


	31. Father, Daughter, Son Bonding

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 31: Father, Daughter, Son Bonding**

* * *

Sapphire, Gohan, and Goku all re-appeared in a deserted location.

Trunks looked back at them shocked.

"Goku?"

"Hey how's the training going Trunks?"

He stood up and glanced back at Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing on a ridge ignoring everything and everyone around him.

"Not well, I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him he thinks I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get use to it."

"Just look at him, he's been standing there looking off into space for three days."

Goku looked up at the prince.

"Yeah that is strange maybe he's looking for a sign or something to show him the way, I'll go have a word with him."

He floated into the air and flew to stand behind Vegeta.

Trunks looked at Sapphire.

"How do you deal with him?"

She looked up at her future little brother.

"Hm?"

"With father, how do you ever train with him?"

"He tells me when to train with him, its been that way ever since I was born."

They all looked over at Vegeta and Goku.

Once they were finished talking, both of them walked down.

Goku looked at Trunks.

"Vegeta said he'll go in with both you and Sapphire but you three get to go in first."

Sapphire smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They all grabbed onto Goku and he instant transmissioned them to the Lookout.

When they got there, Sapphire looked around in curiousity.

She looked over the edge and gulped.

They were floating in mid-air!

"Sapphire come on!" Gohan yelled.

"Coming."

She walked up to all of them.

Goku explained to Mr. Popo what they were going to do.

"Please this way you will find everything you need here there are beds, a bath, and food." Mr. Popo said.

The saiyans all followed after the genie.

"I only require the essentials this is not a vacation, this is work." Vegeta said.

Goku looked back at the prince of all saiyans.

"Ignore him Mr. Popo he's a little uptight today, he's only here to complete his training."

"Yes then I can take care of you."

He smirked and followed behind.

Mr. Popo finally came to a stop in front of a brown door.

He turned around and faced all of them.

"Here it is."

"Wow so thats the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, huh?" Gohan asked.

"Alright, which group goes first?"

Goku smiled at them.

"Hey you three go on in."

Mr. Popo grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Once you cross the pressure hold it will seem like you've spent a year inside but only a day would pass in this dimension, good luck."

He opened the door revealing some sort of room.

Trunks walked past Goku.

"Thank you Goku."

"Good luck Trunks, take care of Sapphire okay?"

Sapphire smirked at him.

"I can take care of myself Kakkarot."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I know you can, but you watch over Trunks_ and_ Vegeta."

She nodded.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Train hard!"

She gave him a thumbs up.

Vegeta glared at Goku.

Sapphire and Vegeta both entered the chamber after Trunks.

Mr. Popo shut the door after them.

The three saiyans looked around.

"What's so special about this place?" Vegeta asked.

"Its hot, theres less air and the gravity is different." Trunks said.

Sapphire walked out of the rest zone and smiled when she saw the area where they would be training.

"Father! Trunks! Come check this out, its awesome!"

They both walked to where she stood.

Trunks gasped.

"What?! I don't believe it, there's nothing here! Were surrounded by total emptiness, were floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?"

"Its a cool place thats what it is." Sapphire said.

Vegeta glanced at him.

"Too much for you?"

"Of course not but now I know why only a few can stand a whole year in this place, its overwhelming."

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face.

"It is, it is."

Sapphire pulled a rubber band off of her wrist, that she took from Roshi's, and put her hair up.

"So are we going to start training or what?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at both of them.

"Neither of you bother me while I train, if I want one of you as a sparring partner I will tell you but if I do not ask do not bother me."

Sapphire nodded.

Trunks looked at him.

Vegeta turned around and walked into the training area.

"So Trunks you ready to spar?"

"Uh sure."

She walked into the training area and slipped into her fighting stance.

Trunks walked in after her and collapsed to his knees.

"You alright Trunks?"

He panted.

"Wha-What is this?"

"The gravity seems like its...ten times Earths normal gravity."

He pushed himself onto his legs and slipped into his fighting stance.

She smirked before attacking.

What seemed like months passed by for all of them, Trunks and Sapphire sparred every single day trying to grow stronger.

Vegeta would either train by himself or just stand there doing nothing.

Also, Trunks hair had grown out so much that Sapphire had let him use her rubber band to pull it back.

Currently, Sapphire was sleeping in her bed.

Vegeta had demanded she spar with him and she was already tuckered out after a few minutes.

She rarely sleeps anymore because she pushes herself to get stronger.

A trait picked up from Vegeta.

Trunks and Vegeta were out in the training area.

Trunks panted as sweat dripped down his forehead.

He gasped when flames erupted around him.

He looked around in the flames and saw Vegeta on fire.

His eyes widened in shock and he ran off towards him.

Vegeta slapped him across the face sending him to the ground.

"Get back, I told you I will call you if I want to spar for now stay away."

Trunks looked up at him with shock.

Vegeta glared at him before turning around and walking away.

Sapphire opened her eyes after she heard all the commotion and sat up.

She climbed out of the bed and walked into the training area.

Trunks noticed her and stood up.

"You should be sleeping."

She smiled.

"You worry too much, where's father?"

"He walked off and told me to stay away from him."

He looked down and frowned.

"Don't mind him."

He gripped her arms and kneeled down to her size.

"Sapphire I don't get it, how do you live with him?! The Sapphire in my time won't tell me! Please I need to know!"

She removed his arms and looked over in the direction she sensed her father.

"Both father and I have lived through hell and back."

"Huh?"

"The reason I live with him without getting frustrated is because I know deep down he cares for me, if he didn't he would have killed me as a baby."

Trunks blinked his eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded.

She smiled.

"And if I remember correctly, the baby Trunks in this time is still here."

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"I know what will cheer you up, a bath!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"A bath?"

"Yep! Go relax your muscles and then take a nap."

"I can't I have to keep training."

"Listen, I don't go by my father's training and I don't care if he gets mad at me for it but your muscles need a breather."

He nodded.

"Okay."

"And if father gives you a hard time about relaxing then I'll deal with him."

He smiled.

"Thanks Sapphire."

"No problem."

He walked to the washroom to take a relaxing bath.

"I see you got rid of the boy." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Vegeta staring at her.

"I told him he should relax, his muscles and most importantly his mind needs it."

He smirked at her.

"Spar with me."

She didn't say anything simply slipped into her fighting stance.

She launched herself at him and punched him across the face.

He slid backwards and kicked her on her side.

She stumbled for a bit and fired an energy blast at him.

Vegeta knocked it to the side giving her enough time to grab his arm and throw him into the air.

Sapphire cupped her hands.

"GALICK GUN!"

She fired her purple blast at him.

When the smoke disappeared she noticed he was gone.

She concentrated on his power and dodged an oncoming punch.

He smirked and jumped away from her.

"Your getting better, but not as good as me."

She panted and smiled.

"And I can tell you are too father, I'm happy for you."

He scoffed and ran towards her.

They sparred for hours until Sapphire was lying on the ground panting.

Vegeta stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seems you didn't last very long."

She opened one of her eyes.

"Th-That...new transformation is...amazing."

"I know that."

She tried to pick herself up but landed back on her back.

"Hmph."

Vegeta turned around and left her lying on the ground.

She shut her eyes and panted.

"Sapphire!"

Trunks appeared above her and picked her up.

"Tr-Trunks?"

He laid her down on her bed.

"You alright?"

She nodded.

"Just a little...training."

"Get some rest."

She nodded and shut her eyes.

A year quickly passed and it was finally time to leave.

Sapphire smiled at Trunks.

"You sure have gotten stronger."

"So have you squirt."

She pouted.

"I'm not that short!"

"Compared to me you are."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Quit your talking, lets go." Vegeta said.

They nodded and opened the door.


	32. Cell's Fury

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 32: Cell's Fury **

* * *

Trunks stepped out of the chamber first with a serious expression on his face.

Everyone was waiting for them.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Tien.

Sapphire stepped out next and smiled at Gohan.

He smiled back at her.

"Thanks for waiting guys, did we miss anything?" Trunks asked.

Goku smiled.

"Its great you guys are back things have gotten worse since you three have been gone."

Vegeta stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Trunks you've changed." Gohan said.

"I'll say, you look like your in great shape you too Sapphire."

Both of them smiled.

"You three were in the chamber for a whole day I've never know anyone who could do that before." Mr. Popo said.

"We could have probably come out a lot sooner but father wasn't willing to leave until the year was up even though it only took him a couple months to-"

Trunks was cut off from Vegeta.

"Quiet."

"Huh?"

"You've said enough boy, our training is not to be discussed ever! Didn't you even listen to the rules about our training from Sapphire?"

She smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"You see, I kind of forgot about that."

"Idiot!"

Vegeta knocked her on top of her head.

She groaned in pain and clutched her head.

"That hurt father!"

He glared at her.

Goku smirked at Vegeta.

"So it worked out, I guess."

Vegeta turned his attention to Goku and smirked.

"Maybe, I will take care of everything now! There's no need to attempt the training Kakkarot because I will take care of the androids without any help."

"You fool!" Tien said.

"Listen, I don't know how powerful you think you are but your underestimating our enemies." Piccolo said.

Vegeta simply smirked.

"While you were in that room Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! So don't try to tell us you can handle it you don't even know what your up against!"

He shut his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on all of you, thats why I'm offering to take care of him myself!"

"Vegeta I really suggest you listen to Piccolo and Tien, I mean you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-"

Goku was cut off by the confident smirk on Vegeta's face.

"Hey where are you guys?!" A voice yelled.

Gohan smiled.

"Look its Bulma."

They all walked towards where she was.

She was looking around curiously with baby Trunks in her arms.

She smiled at them.

"Oh hi there."

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I brought some things for all of you, you might need them."

Gohan ran up to Bulma.

Baby Trunks giggled when he saw him.

"Hello there." Gohan said.

He grabbed baby Trunks hand and shook it.

Bulma looked up and gasped when she saw Mirai Trunks.

She ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh Trunks what happened to you? I mean you are Trunks right?"

"Uh yeah."

She touched his long hair.

"Oh wow you've grown, this a wig? No its real."

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year but on the outside only a day had passed thats why I've grown a little."

"Oh."

"Father, Sapphire, and I trained together."

Bulma looked at Sapphire and Vegeta.

"You two don't look that different, except for Sapphire's height and older features, why didn't your hair grow at all?"

"For your information a pure saiyans hair does not change from the day they are born." Vegeta said.

"Oh."

"Is that true? How about that." Goku said.

"I guess that's why you never needed a haircut."

"Hey yeah but I wish I could do something about these split ends."

Goku laughed a bit.

"Try shampoo."

Vegeta grew annoyed and growled.

"I don't have time to listen about Kakkarot's hair problems! But I sure wouldn't mind why your here."

Bulma glared at him.

"Hold on I'll show you, Sapphire could you hold Trunks for a second."

"Sure."

She walked up to Bulma and took baby Trunks into her arms.

He giggled and played with her hair.

Bulma pulled out a capsule from her pocket.

"This fight with Cell is going to be tough so I thought you guys could use some new combat suits and if you stop being a jerk Vegeta maybe you can have one."

"Whatever."

She pushed the top of the capsule and threw it behind her.

It exploded and a clothes container popped out.

It was labeled by gender and size.

Bulma handed Sapphire a seperate capsule.

"I knew how much you liked that gi your wearing so I had one made just like it."

She smiled.

"Your the best Bulma!"

She handed baby Trunks back to her and clicked the capsule.

A cleaner and non-ripped up version of the gi she was wearing popped out and landed in her arms.

Mr. Popo walked up to her.

"I will guide you to a changing area."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

After she was dressed she decided to explore the Lookout for a bit.

Once she was finished exploring she walked back to where the others were.

The only thing was, Trunks and Vegeta were gone.

"Oh there you are Sapphire." Goku said.

"Where did Trunks and father go?"

"To go find Cell, are you going to go?"

"No."

They all looked at her shocked.

Each one of them thought she'd jump at a chance to fight Cell.

"Why not?" Tien asked.

She sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against a palm tree.

"While we were in the time chamber father told me not to go with him."

"Why? Your very strong." Gohan said.

"He said I'd only get in the way."

Goku smiled.

"Ignore him."

"I can't he's my father."

"Goku, Gohan, its your turn now." Mr. Popo said.

Gohan smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Gohan wait, Mr. Popo can I get something to eat?" Goku asked.

Gohan whined.

After they were finished eating, they were ready for the time chamber.

Sapphire smiled and hugged Gohan.

"Good luck I hope to see you as a super saiyan when you leave there."

He smiled.

"I will be."

She broke the hug and extended her hand.

"Promise?"

He grabbed her hand.

"Promise."

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Ready son?"

He nodded.

Mr. Popo opened the door for them.

The two of them walked in and shut the door behind them.

Sapphire walked to the edge of the Lookout and stared down.

"You could go if you want." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Piccolo.

"I know but I can't."

"Why? Just because Vegeta says so?"

"But he's my father I have to do what he says."

"Not all the time, now go."

She smiled at him.

"Right, thanks Piccolo."

He smirked.

"Make sure Vegeta doesn't screw things up."

She gave him and thumbs up and flew off.

When she got to the scene she saw her father fighting Cell in his super Vegeta form.

She decided to stay in the air and watch the fight from above.

As the fight raged on, Cell ended up talking Vegeta into letting him absorb the android.

Before Cell could get far enough, Trunks stopped him.

Vegeta ended up fighting Trunks so he couldn't stop Cell from absorbing 18.

Sapphire sighed.

"Looks like I've got to try and stop Cell."

She landed a kick to Cell's face making him crash to the ground.

Everyone looked at her.

Vegeta growled.

"Sapphire what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay put!"

"You did but I can't let Cell absorb 18, imagine how strong he'd be!"

"I know its exciting! Your a saiyan you should love the thirst of a good battle!"

"I do but I won't let him kill anyone else!"

She screamed and powered up to a super saiyan.

Cell looked at the prince.

"Do you mind taking care of your kid?"

"Fine."

He moved forward but Trunks stopped him.

Trunks looked at Sapphire.

"Destroy Cell! I'll old off father!"

She nodded.

Cell smirked at her.

"You really think you can kill me?"

"I have to try."

She flew towards him and kneed him in the stomach.

He gasped in pain.

She elbowed him on the back of his head sending him to the ground.

She appeared beside him and kicked him on the side sending him into the air.

She kept on battling him for a while and she was beginning to get beat up very badly.

Cell was a lot stronger than she had expected.

She gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her.

She turned around and saw her father glaring at her.

"You will let him absorb that android!"

"No I won't!"

She let out a yell and brought her head back, smashing it against Vegeta's face.

He gasped in shock giving her enough time to break free.

He glared at her.

"Bad mistake."

"Where's Trunks?"

"I already delt with him, now do I have to do the same to you?"

She gulped.

She slipped into her fighting stance.

He flew towards her but Trunks appeared between them.

"Sapphire go stop Cell, he's cornered 18."

"But-"

"GO NOW!"

She jumped from his outburst and looked around.

Her eyes widened when she saw Krillin trying to defend the android.

He flew down to their side and kicked Cell through a hill.

"Get out of here now!" She yelled.

"S-Sapphire?"

"Yes its me, go now!"

"Bad idea girl." A voice said.

She turned around and glared at Cell.

"Bring it on Cell I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be, once your dead."

She smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

He placed his hands on either side of his temples.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Her, Krillin, 18, and Android 16 all gasped from the bright light.

Sapphire growled and tried to regain her vision but it was too late.

She gasped in pain when something went right through her stomach.

Krillin's eyes widened.

"SAPPHIRE!"

When she was able to open her eyes she saw Cell's hand sticking right through her stomach.

She coughed up a bit of blood before falling unconscious.


	33. Father, Daughter Issues

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 33: Father, Daughter Issues**

* * *

When Sapphire woke back up she noticed she was lying on a bed.

She quickly sat up and looked around in curiousity.

It looked like she was in Capsule Corporation inside of her bedroom.

She looked down at her stomach where Cell had stuck his hand through her.

It was wrapped up with some bandages and someone had changed her into different clothing.

She wore gray cotton Capsule Corp sweatpants and a white tank top.

She climbed out of her bed and sensed out where everyone was.

Most of the Z Fighters were in the living room.

She walked into the living room and saw Trunks, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, and her father all watching TV.

And surprisingly her father was wearing normal clothes.

Roshi, Oolong, ChiChi, and Bunny were all at the table eating sweets.

"Whats going on?"

They all looked at her and gasped.

Krillin and Trunks ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"I'm fine, what happened to Cell? Is he dead?"

Trunks looked at the ground.

"No he's still alive."

"How?!"

"He absorbed Android 18."

She narrowed her eyes at her father.

He glared at her.

"You better not be glaring at me girl."

She growled and turned to look at Trunks.

"So he transformed again?"

"Yes and he is holding a tournament called the Cell Games in nine days."

"A tournament?"

He nodded.

"He's acting like all this is a game."

She looked around.

"Where are Kakkarot and Gohan? Did they not leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yet?"

"Not yet."

She sighed and touched her stomach.

"Why was I out so long? Didn't you guys give me a sensu bean? I could have helped."

"Cell had pierced right through your stomach so even if we fed the bean to you it wouldn't have worked." Krillin said.

"Oh."

"But since your a saiyan you healed real quickly." Yamcha said.

"My main question is why are you guys watching TV? Shouldn't we be training?"

"Cell said to watch the TV for a broadcast." Krillin said.

"Oh."

She sat on the ground and watched the TV.

Krillin flipped through the channels looking for Cell.

Bunny handed Sapphire a cup of tea.

"Drink this sweetie it should help your tummy."

She blushed and took the tea.

"Thanks."

Yamcha stood up and began walking away.

"Yamcha come back." Puar said.

He floated up to Yamcha's side.

"Puar call me if Cell shows up on the television I've got some training to do."

"Oh please don't go."

"I've got to, time is running out for all of us and I've got to be ready to fight Cell."

Sapphire watched him curiously and placed her now empty cup on the ground.

Krillin smiled and walked up to his side.

"I'll go too, your right we really do need to stay in shape."

"Alright lets go."

"Hey at least we know Cell will have to stick by the rules, I kind of am looking forward to this tournament."

"Go out and play if you want but leave Cell to me because I don't want anyone getting in my way, do you understand?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Thats a lot of talk for someone who got pounded by Cell."

Vegeta growled at Yamcha and moved closer to him.

"What?! No he tricked me! I'm stronger than him! Cell can not defeat me, I alone have the power to beat Cell."

"And Goku?"

He smirked.

"Kakkarot, he doesn't have a chance."

Trunks stood up.

"Father we can't think like that, Goku and Gohan are an important part of our team."

The door slid open and Bulma ran in with baby Trunks in her arms.

"Trunks! Where's Trunks?"

Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Puar all gasped in fear when Bulma ran through them, knocking them all to the ground.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Whoa."

Bulma looked over at him and tears gathered in her eyes.

She ran up to him and checked his body for any wounds.

She smiled at him.

"Good your okay, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Piccolo said you might be hurt after your fight with Cell, you are feeling okay are you?"

"I feel fine."

"Well thats good you had us all worried."

"I'm sorry."

Mirai Trunks smiled down at his younger self.

He gasped when his baby self grabbed onto his hair and pulled.

Mirai Trunks laughed.

Sapphire smirked.

"Looks like your baby self overpowered you Trunks."

Bulma looked over at her and screamed.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

She pushed baby Trunks into Mirai Trunks arms and ran over to her.

Sapphire gasped in shock when Bulma kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"Your okay! I thought you were sleeping! Piccolo and Tien said you were close to death because of Cell!"

She blushed from her embrace.

"I-I'm fine Bulma."

The blue-haired woman broke the hug and had tears in her eyes.

"Let me see your wound."

"What?"

"Lift up your shirt."

She blushed.

"But the others-"

"I never said take your shirt off just lift it up."

"Fine."

She obeyed and lifted her shirt up.

Bulma removed the bandages and checked over the scar.

"It seems fine, are you sure your okay? Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Sapphire smiled and pushed her shirt back down.

"Don't worry about me Bulma I'm just fine, I am a saiyan afterall."

"I know that and you take after your father."

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

After a while of talking, Cell showed up on the television.

Everyone crowded around it but pushed Sapphire to the back.

She pouted and decided to listen in.

_"In nine days I will be holding a Martial Arts Tournament called The Cell Games! If I am not defeated then the Earth belongs to me! Now, let the games begin."_

He laughed before making the wall explode.

He decided to use that to fly out.

Sapphire growled in anger.

_"That bastard will pay for nearly trying to kill me!"_ She thought.

Vegeta began to remove his yellow sweater that Bunny made him.

Bulma walked up to him.

"What are you doing Vegeta?"

"Hear me out! I don't care about the people of Earth but I promise I will destroy Cell!"

Mirai Trunks followed him.

"I'll go with you!"

"Wait Trunks, let me cut your hair before you go it might get in the way."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Sapphire walked up to him.

"Father is what Yamcha said true?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get pounded by Cell?"

He glared at her.

"No I did not and even if I did it was your fault."

"My fault?"

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt bringing their faces inches apart.

She gulped.

"If you hadn't of interfered just like that boy over there then I could have destroyed him more easily!"

She glared at him.

"If you hadn't of allowed Cell to absorb Android 18 none of this would be happening! You just had to let your stupid pride get in the way, didn't you?!"

He growled and kneed her in the stomach.

Her eyes widened in pain.

Her wound from Cell still hurt a bit so it felt like she was being stabbed when Vegeta kneed her.

"Vegeta!" Everyone yelled.

She gasped and coughed up a bit of spit.

Vegeta threw her against the wall.

She clutched her stomach and glared at him.

He stood over her.

"Don't get in my way, your lucky I don't kill you."

He turned around.

She slowly stood up with a hand placed over her stomach.

"Do it."

"Sapphire!" Krillin yelled.

She grit her teeth together.

"If you hate me that much then why not kill me?! Its better than being treated like nothing but dirt by you!"

Everyone stayed silent.

He turned around and extended his arm.

"Father don't do it!" Trunks yelled.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her future brother.

"Stay out of it Trunks!"

He stayed where he was a little shocked from Sapphire's outburst.

Vegeta formed a blast in his hand and made it grow bigger and bigger.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him but stood her ground.

He growled when his head began to hurt.

_"Don't do it Vegeta."_

He gasped when he realized who's voice it was.

_"Kakkarot."_ He thought.

Vegeta lowered his arm and made the blast go away.

He turned back around.

"Your lucky your my daughter or else I'd kill you."

He walked out of the room.

Sapphire clenched her fists together.

"Sapphire, you okay?" Yamcha asked.

"Leave me be."

"Want me to check your wound?" Bulma asked.

She ignored her and opened the window.

She jumped out and took flight.

She'd go to the Lookout.

At least she'd feel happy whenever Gohan and Goku exited the time chamber.


	34. Hero's Emerge

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 34: Hero's Emerge **

* * *

Sapphire growled as she punched the air.

She was on the Lookout flying in the air training.

When she got there she had Piccolo use his clothes beam to make her usual gi appear on her body.

Then she began to train to try and calm down.

An hour passed by and both Vegeta and Trunks showed up in their saiyan combat suits.

Vegeta and Sapphire stared at each other for a while before looking away.

She guessed that her father was still angry at her for yelling.

Not that she was that shocked.

Never before had she ever raised her voice to him.

She kept on training ignoring the stares she got from everyone.

Trunks looked at Mr. Popo.

"How much longer are Gohan and Goku going to be in there?" Trunks asked.

"They still have three hours left to finish off their year."

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that, they'll do anything they can to surpass me." Vegeta said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

_"He always thinks everyone is trying to surpass him."_ She thought.

She wiped her forehead and lowered herself onto the Lookout.

She let out a breath and sat down beside Trunks.

"Their training to beat Cell not you Vegeta and there are nine days left so you can afford to be patient, why don't you rest? While I go in." Piccolo said.

"What a waste of time you don't actually expect to become as strong as a saiyan do you?

"Hm."

Vegeta smirked.

"Fine have your day but I decide to take the remaining eight days for myself."

Piccolo smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that."

"What?"

"Didn't you know that you can only spend two days inside, even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has its limits."

His eyes widened.

"What?! You lie! Thats ridiculous, how guliable do you think I am?"

"But its true, after forty-eight hours the entrance will disappear and you will be trapped inside for eternity." Mr. Popo said.

Trunks smiled.

"But father there's plenty of time we still have twenty-three hours left."

Everyone gasped when they felt two powerlevels appear all of a sudden.

All of them turned their heads towards the entrance that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"They must be done I can feel Goku's energy." Tien said.

"But why now? Thats not even a year." Vegeta said.

They all heard footsteps get closer and closer.

Goku and Gohan in their super saiyan forms and torn up saiyan armor appeared at the doorway.

"Vegeta, Trunks, and Sapphire I knew I sensed them Gohan and I can still sense Cell too but he seems even stronger."

Sapphire smiled when she saw Gohan as a super saiyan.

_"I guess he kept his promise."_ She thought.

They both walked towards the group.

"So would someone fill us in on whats been happening?"

"Yeah sure." Tien said.

Goku smiled.

"Oh but before you start talking I have to get something into my stomach, do you have anything good to eat Mr. Popo?"

Tien laughed.

"Well at least he hasn't changed at all."

After a couple of minutes Mr. Popo had a huge feast made up for the two saiyans.

Everyone watched in shock as they devoured everything in sight.

Once they finished Goku leaned back with a satisfied smile on his face.

"So Trunks why don't you tell us whats been happening?"

He examined all the empty plates and bowls then looked up at the saiyan.

"Sure."

He had explained how he absorbed 18 and about the tournament.

He even told them how all of them tried stopping Cell from absorbing her.

Except for Vegeta.

Goku smirked.

"A tournament, huh? I've gotta say it sounds interesting."

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Interesting?"

"Hey Mr. Popo do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure, there somewhere around here."

Goku removed his armor and stood in his briefs.

Mr. Popo returned and gave Goku his usual orange gi.

Trunks walked up to him.

"I'm sure my mother would make you some more armor if you asked."

"Nah I want to fight as an earthling."

He smiled.

Gohan approached Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo could I have an outfit just like yours? You were my first teacher."

The namekian smiled.

"Sure kid, you'll look real nice."

He placed a hand over Gohan's head and yelled making a light surround his body.

When the light disappeared Gohan wore a gi exactly like Piccolo's, except without the turban.

Gohan smiled.

"Wow its awesome thank you."

Goku approached him with a smile.

"You look great son."

Vegeta walked up to Goku.

"Kakkarot do you think you can beat Cell now?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him since he absorbed 17, I'll have to go and check him out."

He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Sapphire walked up to Gohan with a smile.

"I can't believe your a super saiyan now."

He gave her a toothy grin.

"I promised you I'd become one, remember?"

"That you did, how was your training?"

"It was difficult at first but then after I transformed it was actually pretty fun."

"I bet, your dad is a real fun guy."

All of a sudden Goku appeared before them again.

"So what did you think Goku?" Trunks asked.

"To be honest he's become a whole lot stronger than I thought he'd be."

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"Of course I won't really know how tough he is until I see him fight but...if I were to fight him right now I'm pretty confident he'd beat me into the ground."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh I get it Goku, I understand." Trunks said.

"You still have one last day in the time chamber we decided that we'll all go first and then Vegeta goes alone." Piccolo said.

"Thats because I don't want any of you interfering with my training."

"Well I decided I won't go in because I don't think I'd be a worthy opponent." Tien said.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"I only came here to wait for Kakkarot and Gohan to emerge."

"Trunks will be next followed by Goku and Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Gohan and I don't need a turn." Goku said.

"What?!"

He smiled.

"There's only nine days left so I think we'll just train outside until then."

"Your not serious!" Vegeta yelled.

They all looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean you don't want to go in? Do you mean you don't need to go?" Piccolo asked.

"Nope there's no point."

"But why?"

"I'd rather not go back in it really won't help any training there takes way too much out of me."

Vegeta smirked.

"I get it, little Kakkarot finally admits that he's too weak to continue."

"Yeah right if you think torchuring your body in there is the same as training then go for it, I wish you'd take my advice Vegeta."

"Hmph."

"But I know how important it is to you to keep up with my strength level so you'll be needing all the time you can get."

He clenched his teeth together.

"Oh really? Kakkarot call me crazy but you make it sound as if you've become a whole great deal stronger than I am."

"Sure I'm far above you."

Sapphire's eyes widened.

She knew her father would be mad from that remark.

Vegeta glared at him.

"What?!"

Goku smirked at him for a while before turning to everyone else.

"Well good luck you guys we'll catch you at the tournament, okay? Lets go Gohan."

"Okay, hey Sapphire stop by sometime."

She smiled at him.

"Sure thing Gohan, see you later."

Both of them took off into the air to head home.

Tien looked at Piccolo.

"Okay when Gohan and Goku came out of the chamber they were super saiyans, right? And yet they seemed so different don't you think so Piccolo?"

"It seems like they learned how to stay powered up in their daily lives without causing a strain on their energy supply."

"That means they can transform into an even more powerful body when they fight." Trunks said.

"Your missing the point."

"Huh?"

They all turned around to face Vegeta.

"Its not about powering up the point is that they won't have to power up when they fight, they can use the power they usually use to power up for their stamina."

"Thats...ingenius." Sapphire said.

Trunks clenched his teeth together in anger.

All of a sudden the Lookout began to shake.

"That energy, what is it?" Tien yelled.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Its Kakkarot!"

Everyone stood in shock as the saiyans powerlevel kept on rising.

After a little while the Lookout stopped shaking as Goku powered down.

"Wow that was intense."

"Yes Tien yes it was but imagine if he had exerted all of his energy at once, I doubt any of us would be standing here right now." Piccolo said.

"Good, that just means we'll have a better chance." Trunks said.

Vegeta growled.

"Piccolo! Get inside the stupid chamber now! Quit wasting time!"

"Calm yourself Vegeta we have plenty of time."

"I don't care! I must become stronger than Kakkarot!"

The namekian rolled his eyes and walked towards the chamber.

Sapphire walked up to her father.

He glared down at her.

"Father I know you can become stronger."

"I know that."

She turned her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday, I was just a bit stressed out and I took my anger out on you I regret that."

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned around.

"Whatever."

She sighed and walked up to Trunks side.

"I'm heading back to Capsule Corporation."

"Are you sure you don't want to train? We could go in together."

"As awesome as that sounds I'd rather train on my own out here, that place gave me a headache."

"Alright, be careful."

She smiled and hugged him.

She waved to Tien and flew off the Lookout.

As she flew back to Capsule Corporation she kept thinking back to Goku's carefree attitude when he exited the chamber.

He was never like that against Frieza or the androids.

_"He must have some sort of plan, I wonder if Gohan knows what his plan is."_ She thought.

She powered up and flew back to Capsule Corporation.


	35. Gohan's Birthday

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 35: Gohan's Birthday **

* * *

A few days passed and Sapphire had been training every single hour.

She had Bulma make her a new gravity machine since the last one made was destroyed out in space, thanks to Vegeta.

Sometimes Goku would stop by and just observe her training.

It made her very confused when he would just sit outside the gravity machine and watch her.

He never said anything once she was finished just smiled at her and left.

Currently, she was sitting in the living room of Capsule Corporation watching after her baby brother.

Trunks giggled and pulled on her hair making her groan in pain.

"Dang your already a baby and your hurting me."

"Sapphire."

She turned her head around and saw Bulma.

"Yeah?"

"Gohan wants to know if you'll stop by today."

"What for?"

"His birthday."

Her eyes widened.

"Birthday? Why didn't he tell me it was his birthday."

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled.

"Yeah."

Bulma told Gohan over the phone she was going and hung it up.

Sapphire handed Trunks over to Bulma and slipped on some normal clothes.

She wore a red tank top, a blue long sleeve shirt underneath the tank top, jeans, and Capsule Corporation boots.

Bulma walked up to her with a wrapped up box.

Sapphire took it from her.

"Give that to Gohan, its his gift."

"Right bye Bulma, bye Trunks."

He blinked at her not understanding.

She chuckled and walked out the front door.

She took to the air and flew to Gohan's home.

When she got there, she knocked on the door to be polite.

Last time she didn't knock ChiChi hit her with a frying pan.

The door opened and Gohan smiled at her.

"Your here!"

"Yep, here's a gift from Bulma."

He took the box from her and shook it.

"I wonder what it is."

"Don't be rude Gohan let her inside." ChiChi said.

"Oh right, sorry."

She smiled and stepped inside.

Gohan gave the gift to his mother, who put it away for later.

Goku and Krillin smiled at her.

"Hey Sapphire, how goes the training?" Krillin asked.

"Fine."

She sat down in front of Goku.

She glanced up at him.

He smiled at her which she returned.

Krillin laughed.

"You guys remember what happened back when Yajirobi cut off Vegeta's tail?"

"What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Well Vegeta's furious and he's about to kill Yajirobi for cutting off his tail and Yajirobi goes _'Please sir I really admire you and I'd like to join you if its not too late!_'"

They all laughed as they imagined Yajirobi begging Vegeta.

Gohan raised his cup up to take a drink but it broke in his hand.

"You have to control your energy Gohan, watch me."

Goku raised his cup up but it broke as well.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I don't believe it! Not another one! Goku this has to stop!" ChiChi yelled.

He stood up to apoligize but tripped causing the table to break.

He stumbled around the kitchen knocking everything down and breaking it.

Gohan tried to stop his father and help but ended up breaking everything as well.

Sapphire and Krillin stood away from the scene in shock.

Krillin slapped his forehead.

Sapphire blinked her eyes and looked around at the destruction.

"Man we really did it this time." Goku said.

Both son and father were staring at everything they broke.

"ChiChi's going to kill you guys! Hey where'd she go!"

All of a sudden she popped out of the rubble.

"HERE I AM!"

"This won't end well." Sapphire mumbled.

ChiChi approached Goku and Gohan with a glare on her face.

"I've had enough of this super saiyan business! You've broken both sets of dishes and three tables! Is it really that hard to have a normal dinner?! I'm waiting!"

"No, sorry." Goku said.

"I have an idea mom maybe we should use paper plates and cups."

She bent down and got in Gohan's face.

"Well think again kid! Gosh, what a sense of humor paper plate and paper cups you must get that from your mommy."

_"Is she sure about that?"_ Sapphire thought.

"I'll tell you what Gohan, since its your birthday I'll let you off easy for your punishment you can help me clean up."

"Okay."

ChiChi walked over to the door and opened it.

"As for you Goku, hit the road! Don't call us we'll call you!"

A frown appeared on the saiyans face.

"You want me to leave home?"

"Yes! I can't take it anymore Goku I need you gone! At least until I finish setting up for Gohan's party, you like to fish right? Then go catch a fish or something."

The frown was replaced with a smile.

"Hey sure, I'll go catch a big one!"

Krillin smiled.

"I'll go too."

"Count me in, I can't stand the yelling." Sapphire said.

Gohan smiled.

"Me too!"

"Wonderful plan but you can forget it Gohan!"

"Huh?" They all said.

"Look, if you think your getting off the hook that easy than think again kiddo! After you finish cleaning up its time to study."

"Anything but that mom."

"Mother knows whats best, right?"

"Well I guess."

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Your mother is one-hundred percent right, it would be best if you stayed home and studied this afternoon."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Sapphire.

She looked around in curiousity.

"What just happened?"

"What did I do?" Goku asked.

"You don't know?!" Krillin said.

"Gosh daddy!"

"Are you sick?!"

ChiChi placed a thermometer in Goku's mouth and felt his forehead.

Sapphire cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously what just happened?"

After a couple of minutes Sapphire, Goku, and Krillin were all walking towards a river.

Krillin had explained to her that Goku usually makes Gohan miss out on his studies.

Thats why it was so shocking to hear him say it was best for him to stay home and studied.

Goku smiled when they reached the river.

He looked at Sapphire and Krillin.

"I bet I can catch a fish bigger than yours!"

"Goku were not wearing swimsuits."

Goku ripped off his clothes so he was in his boxers.

"So? That never stopped me before and it won't now!"

He cheered and jumped into the water.

Krillin shook his head.

"Can you believe him Sapphire? Sapphire?"

"Woo hoo!"

Sapphire jumped into the water behind Goku and searched for a fish.

She had shed all her clothing as well until she was wearing her sports bra and girl boxers.

Goku laughed when he saw a fish.

It jumped over the edge of a short waterfall but Goku jumped right after it.

He landed in the water below where Krillin was sitting.

Krillin laughed when water splashed onto his face.

"Some things never change."

The fish resurfaced but Goku didn't.

"I ate your friend now its your turn!"

Krillin gasped.

Goku resurfaced holding the fish and threw it at the monk.

He gasped and caught it.

He sat up and laughed in amusement.

"This is one big fish Goku."

"Yeah I'd like to see Sapphire try and-"

"Look out below!" A voice yelled.

They both looked up and gasped.

Sapphire was sitting on top of a fish ten times larger than Goku's.

He screamed and tried to swim out of the way but it was too late.

When he resurfaced, Sapphire was smirking at him.

He laughed.

"I guess you beat me."

"Of course I did I am the Princess of all Saiyans."

He laughed and dunked her head under the water.

After a while Goku and Sapphire put their clothes back on.

Hours passed and Gohan ended up joining them later on.

Now they all were back at Goku's home.

The Ox King, ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, and Sapphire were smiling at Gohan.

"Gohan is growing up." Ox King said.

"He sure is." ChiChi said.

He smiled back at all of them and looked down at the cake.

"Wow look at that cake it has all your faces on it." Krillin said.

Sapphire's stomach growled gaining everyones attention.

She smiled.

"Who cares about what it looks like how does it taste?"

They all laughed.

"I think your really going to like what I got you Gohan, look."

The half-breed looked at all his presents.

"Wow thanks grandpa, can I open my presents now mom?"

"Not yet, cake first then presents time to blow out the candles."

"Cake yum." Sapphire and Goku said.

"Make sure that you make a wish first." Krillin said.

Gohan stood up and took a deep breath.

He looked at everyone before blowing out the candles.

Everyone gasped when the cake flew onto their faces.

Goku ate a bit off of his face.

"This is delicious, where's your piece Gohan?"

"If I'm not mistaken I think it went down my shirt." Krillin said.

Gohan laughed.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gohan."

He frowned.

"I know mom I'm in trouble."

She walked over to Goku.

"A normal kid would be serverely punished for trashing his own birthday cake on his birthday! But you can't help it your Goku's son."

Goku smiled with a blush on his face.

Gohan smiled.

Sapphire ate a piece of the cake off of her face and smiled.

"Yum, your a better cook than Bulma is ChiChi."

"Why thank you."

She looked at Gohan.

"Want some Gohan?"

"I wish but its all over you guys."

She smirked and scooped some off of her face.

She squished it against Gohan's face.

"Now you have some, your welcome."

He licked it up and smiled.

"It is good."

They all laughed.

After Gohan opened all his presents he saved Sapphire's for last.

When he opened it he gasped.

"What is it son?" Goku asked.

He pulled out a gi that looked just like Goku's.

"Its awesome! Thanks 'Phire!"

"Don't thank me thank Bulma she did make it afterall."

ChiChi checked the time.

"Its about time you head on home Sapphire."

She stood up.

"Thanks for inviting me Gohan."

"No problem thats what friends are for!"

She hugged him and waved to the others.

She took off flying back to Capsule Corporation with a smile on her face.


	36. Hercule the Idiot

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 36: Hercule the Idiot **

* * *

The remaining days went by quickly for the Z Fighters.

Since Kami, the guardian of Earth, was now fused with Piccolo they had no dragon balls.

But Goku fixed that.

He had traveled to New Namek and got Dende to become the new guardian.

Goku even gathered up all the dragon balls and put them on the Lookout.

He said they might need them after the Cell Games.

Now, both Sapphire and Vegeta were traveling to the Cell Games arena.

Vegeta wanted to be there first and Sapphire decided to travel with him.

He wore his saiyan armor that Bulma made.

Sapphire wore her gi that Bulma made thats in the colors of the saiyan armor.

Blue gi pants, white saiyan boots, blue wrist bands, a light gray tank top, and a white sash around her middle.

They landed on one side of the ring noticing the smirk on Cell's face.

A man with an afro, a cameraman, and a reporter were there as well.

The cameramans name was Lionel and the reporters was Jimmy.

They were a bit shocked to see Vegeta and Sapphire fly out of the sky.

The cameraman turned the camera towards them.

"It appears that we have two new visitors but I don't recognize them, they just came here flying unexpectantly." Jimmy said.

Hercule stood up straight with a confident look on his face.

"One of Cell's tricks."

"I'm not sure what these two are doing here so why don't we go up and ask them."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

_"They'll be lucky if father doesn't kill them on the spot."_ She thought.

Jimmy walked up to them.

"So who are you two and what are you doing here? And if you've come to watch back away before you get hurt."

"Quiet! I've had enough of your insolence, get out of my face."

He looked at Vegeta shocked.

The reporter looked at Sapphire.

"This is no place for children, you should take your father and leave."

She growled at him and grabbed him by his tie.

"I suggest you three leave before you get yourselves killed by Cell."

She released him making him stumble back to Hercule's side.

"If you ask me those two are nuts! Have any thoughts champ?"

Hercule crossed his arms over his chest.

"Those two are probably just some of my fans."

Sapphire and Vegeta both glared at Cell.

He kept on smirking at them.

Jimmy checked his watch and growled.

"Ladies and gentlemen according to my watch we are just five minutes away from the start of the Cell Games it seems that Mr. Satan is the only fighter."

Sapphire sighed.

_"I wondered if I asked Cell to kill them if he'd do it."_ She thought.

Sapphire and Vegeta both looked on the other side of the ring to see Android 16 landing.

The others looked over at him as well.

"Where are they all coming from?" Jimmy asked.

"Um...its another one of those tricks."

Cell smirked at the android.

"Well what a surprise, Android 16 your still alive and kicking! And with beautiful repairs no less."

The android continued to glare at him.

"Bulma and her father made that android just as powerful as before, what idiots why did they even bother." Vegeta said.

Sapphire looked at her father.

She glanced back over at the android.

They both looked up into the sky when they sensed the others coming.

All of the Z Fighters landed behind Sapphire and Vegeta.

Cell uncrossed his arms and put them down by his sides.

"Welcome everyone."

Hercule and his gang were still in shock from the Z Fighters flying.

"How is it physically possible for all of them to fly?" Jimmy asked.

Sweat rolled down Hercule's face.

"I guess that trick is very popular."

Android 16 made his way over to the Z Fighters.

Krillin noticed him and smiled.

"Android 16! Hey your back!"

He stopped in front of Krillin and Gohan.

"Yes and thank you, because of your help I am now fully functional again."

"Aw shucks, your welcome."

Goku approached him.

"My name's Goku."

The android glared at him.

"I know your name I was created to destroy you though I've chosen not to."

Goku moved his mouth to Krillin's ear.

"Get a load of Mr. Personality."

Sapphire looked at Gohan and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it Gohan, I'm amazed your mom let you come."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"She doesn't exactly know but I bet she's finding out right now."

She shook her head.

"I feel bad for you once this is over."

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't know what to say about all these newcomers but its very intriguing."

Hercule pouted.

"Hey! Don't forget about me."

Goku stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay then, lets get this thing going and if you want I'll be first."

"Goku you don't have to be the first one to fight." Trunks said.

"What do you say, Vegeta?"

"Be my guest, we all know it will be me who will end up finishing Cell."

Hercule glared at them.

"HEY! Don't you know that I'm the champ around here?!"

Jimmy walked closer to them.

"Excuse me sir but I was just wondering if you or your friends were going to take part in the tournament."

Goku smiled.

"Of course, I'll be going first."

Hercule ran up to them.

"I've had about enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

Sapphire growled.

"Please just let me blow him to bits."

Krillin grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I want to do the same thing but we can't."

Hercule blinked his eyes before chuckling.

"I'm sorry I forgot you all have been too busy playing in the woods to know that I, Hercule Satan am the Martial Arts Champion of the World!"

All the Z Fighters looked at him shocked.

"And the other challangers have been left totally speechless by the one and only Martial Arts Champion of the Wo-"

Jimmy was cut off when he fell off the ring.

"Okay seeing as though you all don't know who I am I'll show you."

Sapphire rubbed her temples.

"This guy is a complete moron."

He jumped off the ring onto the ground.

He grabbed a rock and lifted it out of the ground.

He held it above his head and crushed it using his head.

"Now who rules?"

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the World Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Uh...they aren't buying it at all."

The annoyed saiyan growled and moved forward.

"I'll get rid of this idiot right now."

Gohan gasped and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't do that Sapphire."

"Why not?! He's an idiot!"

Krillin looked at Sapphire and Goku.

"Lets just let him fight first."

"YES! Then when Cell kills him he'll be out of our hair!" She said.

Gohan sighed and let go of her.

Goku looked at Krillin.

"You think we should?"

Cell narrowed his eyes.

"Its time, who will be the first to challange?"

Hercule took a step forward.

"Your looking at him, lets get it on."

Goku was about to take a step forward but Krillin stopped him.

"There's no use in trying to stop him Goku he just won't listen."

"I've got to try."

Sapphire looked at her nails.

"I wouldn't stop him, if he wants to die I'm all for it."

Goku narrowed his eyes at her.

She smiled nervously at him.

He turned his attention back to Hercule.

"Listen Mr. Satan, if you fight Cell your going to get killed!"

Hercule and Jimmy exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders.

Jimmy turned back to the cameraman.

"Okay Lionel, get a close-up of the guy with the big hair."

"Right."

He turned the camera in Goku's direction.

"Just moments ago this blonde-haired guy had the audacity to tell our hero to back down from the tournament! I have one question, who do you think you are?!"

Krillin turned to Goku.

"If that idiot wants to fight Cell first let him, if he dies then we can just bring him back with the dragon balls."

"Or not." Sapphire mumbled.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her and then turned back to Krillin.

"Well it seems there's no other choice."

He gave Jimmy a thumbs up.

Hercule smirked.

"About time."

He untied his cape and was about to throw it off when a voice stopped him.

"Hold on everybody! Its time to get happy!"

They all looked up and saw a pink helicopter.

Sapphire growled and formed a ki blast in her hand.

"I will blow them out of the sky."

Gohan gasped and held her arm down.

"Its not right Sapphire!"

"I don't care! I'm getting a serious headache!"

Goku chuckled.

"Calm down Sapphire."

She growled and made the ki blast disappear.

She looked back at the ring to see a fat man, a blonde haired man, and a perky woman.

"It looks like we have new challangers but who are they?!" Jimmy yelled.

"We are the students of Mr. Satan!" The fat man yelled.

Both of them landed in poses that would make the Ginyu Force proud.

"I am Caroni!"

"And I am Piroshki!"

Sapphire slapped her forehead in irritation.

"Why doesn't Cell just kill them all now?! I am encouraging him to!"

Gohan laughed.

"I guess he is just ignoring them."

"How?! If he is could he teach me how to!"

The half-breed smiled at her before turning back to the ring.

Hopefully all the idiots would be finished trying to fight Cell.

The sooner they lose the sooner Goku could save them all.


	37. Battle Begins

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 37: Battle Begins **

* * *

After watching Caroni and Piroshki embarrass themselves and get knocked out of the ring, Hercule tried fighting Cell.

When Cell slapped him towards a mountain Sapphire burst out laughing.

Hercule's followers were all in shock at seeing their _"hero"_ lose so easily to Cell.

Cell looked over at the Z Fighters.

"Now who will fight me? Will it be Goku to start things off?"

Goku put one foot on the ring and smiled.

"Lets do it."

He stepped onto the ring and watched Cell as he walked to his side.

Cell smirked at him the entire time.

Goku faced him once he reached his spot and glared at the android.

"This should be good." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Krillin said.

Cell unfolded his arms from his chest and clenched them together at his sides.

"As I'm sure you know by now I've been waiting for this, killing the helpless quickly gets old I'm counting on you for amusement as I test my body."

Both fighters slipped into their fighting stances.

Goku smirked at him.

"I hear your designed to use all of our techniques against us."

"To perfection."

Hercule held his jaw in pain as he made his way over to his followers.

Jimmy and Lionel looked over at him.

Jimmy ran up to him and extended the microphone.

"Mr. Satan! May I ask what happened to you over in the ring?"

"Hey its no big deal I just lost my footing."

"You lost your footing?"

"YES I DID!"

"But it looked like you were launched from the ring."

Miss. Piiza rushed to Jimmy's side.

"Sure it looked like that to the untrained eye but your forgetting Hercule's strength!"

"I am?"

She nodded.

She walked over in front of Hercule.

"I mean when your bulging muscles can make tin foil out of a bus a slip makes you fly for miles."

"Oh is that a fact?"

Piroshki and Caroni got in Jimmy's face.

"It is a fact!" They both said.

The reporter wiped away some of his sweat.

"Okay."

Hercule chuckled.

"Don't worry once I take a short break I'll be back in that ring taking Cell down! Now who rules?" He yelled.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" They chanted.

All the Z Fighters looked at him shocked.

Even Vegeta's eyes were wide from shock.

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness, his stupidity is beyond belief."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you thought Kakkarot was stupid, Satan takes the cake."

They all looked back over at the ring.

Jimmy looked at the camera.

"Everyone, Mr. Satan informed us after a short break he will be back in the ring!"

"I will destroy Cell!" Hercule yelled.

"In the meantime we will watch the fight between Cell and the cocky guy with blonde hair, any advice for the young man? Or maybe some tips."

Hercule shut his eyes and chuckled.

"Just by looking at the runt I'd have to say you better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by."

Goku and Cell continued to stare at each other without making a move.

"Goku is just awesome." Yamcha said.

"His form is just flawless." Tien said.

"Just look at him, he's standing right in front of Cell like its just another day at the beach." Krillin said.

Piccolo smirked.

"It almost appears like he's enjoying the moment."

"With all his control as a super saiyan he is by far the best chance this planet has." Trunks said.

Vegeta looked over at Gohan and noticed the serious expression on his face.

He placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder gaining her attention.

"Whats up father?"

"Kakkarots brat, he seems a bit off."

She looked over at him.

"He's probably just nervous about his father fighting Cell."

Vegeta grunted and looked back over at Goku.

Cell smirked.

"Ding."

At that the fight for the Earth began.

As the fight raged on, both fighters demonstrated a bit of their true power.

All the others were very shocked to say the least.

Never before did they imagine Goku having this much power.

Vegeta was angry that Goku was so much stronger now.

That only meant Vegeta was a lot more weaker than him.

They both kept on trying to knock each other out of the ring but neither would fall out.

It was also beginning to grow difficult to see them.

Usually it would be no problem for the Z Fighters to see Goku fight his opponent.

But now it was like Cell and Goku were invisible.

Cell and Goku were now just floating up high in the air not fighting at all.

Krillin cocked an eyebrow.

"What are they doing up there?"

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders.

Goku turned his head to look down at his friends.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THE RING! NOW!"

All their eyes widened when they saw Cell begin to power up.

He extended his arm toward the ring and formed a smirk on his face.

He blasted the ring with a burst of his energy.

Sapphire yelped when she was grabbed by her wrist and thrown to the ground.

She noticed Gohan stand in front of her protectively.

When the smoke disappeared a giant hole, who-knows how deep, was where the ring use to be.

Sapphire stood up and looked at Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan."

He smiled at her.

"No problem, I couldn't have you getting hurt."

She blushed.

Goku and Cell landed on the ground to stretch a bit before beginning to fight again.

The fighters decided to find a different location to watch since where they were was a dangerzone.

The Z Fighters watched as Goku gained the upperhand by blowing off the upper-half of Cell's body.

But thanks to Piccolo's cells that were inside of him, he regenerated his upper-half.

After a while of fighting, Goku began to fire energy blast after energy blast at Cell.

Everyone thought that Cell was good as gone since he was being pushed back by the blasts.

Cell had enough and formed some sort of gigantic purple barrier that stopped the blasts.

Goku landed on the ground panting.

Cell dropped his barrier and panted as well.

They both did a serious number on each other.

"Both of them have lost a lot of energy but Goku's keeps dropping, if he doesn't act soon he'll lose." Piccolo said.

Cell smirked down at Goku.

"Are you feeling tired Goku? Why don't you take a break, perhaps one of those sensu beans will help you."

Trunks turned to Krillin.

"This is our chance! If Goku eats a sensu bean he can get his strength back and take Cell down."

Yamcha smiled.

"Thats right! Cell said he could."

Krillin had a serious expression on his face.

"Come on Krillin." Trunks said.

"We will wait." Piccolo said.

The teen from the future looked at Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Sapphire.

"We'll wait for what? He needs a sensu bean."

"Quiet boy! Where is your honor? Like all pure-blooded saiyans Kakkarot would rather die fighting then win with one of those sensu beans." Vegeta said.

He turned to Sapphire.

"Is that true?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her future brother.

"Sorry to tell you Trunks but it is."

"Kakkarot trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did, now lets see what he can do."

"No we can't Goku doesn't have the strength, don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta turned back to the fight.

"If this goes on then he will die."

Trunks, Yamcha, and Tien gasped.

"You can't be serious." Tien said.

"No one else in this group is stronger than Kakkarot not even myself, that just means he deserves this type of battle even if it means dying."

"So we'll all just stand here and watch?! I won't be part of it!" Trunks yelled.

"Aren't you the one who hasn't stopped talking about how great of a hero Kakkarot is? If you have so much faith in him then just wait and see what he'll do."

Trunks sighed and turned back to the fight.

Cell and Goku were still panting and staring at each other.

Cell chuckled.

"I can feel your power slipping away Goku, I don't think you can last much longer."

Goku smirked which made Cell confused.

"Your right about one thing the world does want to see a champion."

He dropped his aura making the Z Fighters gasp.

_"Oh no, please don't tell me he's given up hope."_ Sapphire thought.

Goku stood up straight.

"Its over Cell you win I give up! I know how strong you are there's no reason to continue this fight, I can't beat you."

Even Cell gasped this time.

"You coward!" Vegeta said.

"Kakkarot you idiot!" Sapphire said.

"No Goku!" Krillin said.

"No don't do it!" Trunks said.

"What?! No way! Goku never gives up!" Tien said.

"Goku's turning his back on us?!" Yamcha said.

"Don't give up." Gohan said.

"You can't let Cell win Goku!" Piccolo said.

An irritated expression formed on Cell's face.

"Your joking! You can't just say I give up and expect to walk away." Cell said.

"Sure I can you beat me fair and square."

"You may quit if you wish but if there is no one else to fight me then I will turn this planet into rubble!"

"Not so fast Cell, I may be giving up but that doesn't mean the tournament is over there's still one last person for you to fight."

"Your not serious, who one of them? Which pitiful creature did you have in mind? Trunks, Vegeta, Sapphire, Piccolo? Don't waste my time."

Sapphire and Vegeta growled in anger.

_"Bastard."_ She thought.

"I know it sounds crazy but you'll understand soon enough."

"Hm."

"The person I am about to name is a lot stronger than I am so if you enjoyed fighting me Cell than you'll enjoy this next battle a lot better."

"Will I?"

"Of course you probably won't feel that way after your beaten."

"A bold statement, you seem to have a lot of confidence in this mysterious fighter of yours."

"Yep."

"Well I hope for your sake that your confidence has not been misplaced, now where is this great invisible fighter?"

"This fighter is here, they just don't know it yet."

"I'm losing my patience Goku, SAY THE NAME!"

All the Z Fighters nervously waited for Goku's answer.

Each one of them was very curious as well.

One of them were stronger than the great Son Goku?

Now thats one for the books.

Goku turned to them all with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't win this fight you guys but this person can, that person is you...son."

Everyone's eyes widened even farther.

Sure Gohan was strong but could he really defeat Cell?

And since when did Gohan surpass his father?

Millions of questions were running through the fighters heads.


	38. Gohan's Pain

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 38: Gohan's Pain **

* * *

Goku floated up to where the Z Fighters were.

He stood in front of Gohan with a smile on his face.

"Me, fight Cell?" Gohan mumbled.

Piccolo stepped forward.

"Goku stop this! Think about what your saying! If Gohan fights with Cell he's going to die!"

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden within him neither you or I can begin to imagine."

"What?"

"Just think about it, don't you realize he's been keeping up with the rest of us since he was just a little boy."

"So has Sapphire but I don't see you sending her off to get killed!"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at Piccolo.

"True Sapphire is strong but Gohan is different he will defeat Cell, I just know it."

Krillin stepped forward.

"Goku we all know Gohan is strong but fighting Cell? Thats just suicide!"

Goku walked towards Gohan and kneeled down.

He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Gohan tell me something, when Cell and I were fighting back there did you think it was hard to keep up at all? I mean, were we ever moving too fast?"

"No I could see it all, but that was only because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power."

"I don't know about Cell son but I was giving it my all, you only thought that because you were comparing my strength to yours."

The half-breeds eyes widened in shock.

"Is this true Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes."

Cell smirked.

"Any day now."

"What do you say Gohan? Go out there and win this one for me, okay? Then we can all go home."

He stared at his father for a moment before smiling.

"Okay dad, I'll do it."

Goku stood up and smiled down at his son.

Sapphire smiled at Gohan.

"You can do it Gohan, we all believe in you."

He smiled over at her.

"Thanks 'Phire, it helps to know that."

He removed his cape and threw it to the ground.

He stared back at all his friends for a while before flying to the ground where his father stood before.

Cell smirked.

Goku looked over at Krillin.

"Krillin do you still have one of those sensu beans? Let me have one."

"Sure."

He pulled out one single sensu bean and handed it to Goku.

"Hey Cell! Catch!"

He threw it to the killing android and he caught it with ease.

Krillin gasped.

"Hey!"

"There you go, I think your going to need that."

Krillin clenched his teeth together.

"Its official! You've completely lost it!"

"Look, Cell is really worn out and it wouldn't be fair if Gohan beat him when he isn't at his best."

"Th-Thats Cell up there, who cares about being fair!" Yamcha stuttered.

Cell smirked and ate the bean.

Once he swallowed it he powered up to test out his strength.

"We can't let Gohan go through with this!"

"Its too late to turn back now Krillin." Tien said.

Sapphire smiled.

"Guys have some faith is Gohan, he is Kakkarot's son afterall."

Goku gave her a thankful smile for sticking on his side.

"So child, are you ready?" Cell asked.

Gohan let out a breath before screaming.

He began to power up shocking the Z Fighters.

Gohan's power was amazing!

After a while Gohan stopped raising his powerlevel and began to glare at Cell.

"Okay Cell, I'm ready."

"Gohan I hope you are ready, your not going to get a second chance." Piccolo said.

"He's actually doing this, how can he expect to be any sort of match against Cell?" Vegeta said.

Cell smirked down at the half-breed.

He flew down past Gohan and landed behind him.

Gohan turned around and slipped into his fighting stance.

"Well I have to say this you are brave and loyal too, not many sons would die fighting their fathers battles you know."

"You can do this Gohan!" Goku yelled.

Sapphire cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Show that creep Cell what a saiyan can really do!"

Cell glared in their direction before smirking at Gohan.

At that smirk, it signaled the beginning of their fight.

They fought for a while and surprisingly Gohan was doing a fine job.

After a while though, Gohan explained to Cell why his father told him to fight him.

He said how as a child when he would get angry his power would begin to get very strong.

Now that Gohan is a super saiyan that anger might lead to an unimaginable amount of power.

That only led Cell to smack Gohan around like a rag doll and try to make him angry.

But Gohan only fought back a bit so he could defend himself.

That little bit of fighting caused Cell a lot of damage.

Cell smirked at the eleven-year old.

"Gohan, lets see if we can give your engine a jump start."

He extended his arm and sent a powerful blast from his finger.

Gohan easily dodged it by ducking his head back.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Thats Frieza's attack! I would recognize that anywhere."

"Don't worry Sapphire, he can dodge them with ease." Krillin said.

She nodded.

Gohan kept on dodging the blasts and flew to the side only to be caught by Cell in a crushing bear hug.

The half-breed screamed in pain unable to break free from his grasp.

Cell laughed.

"Think about it, what a nice way to die and no one can stop me!"

He increased his hold on the boy making him scream louder.

Piccolo was getting tired of hearing the boy scream.

"Goku! Stop him!"

The saiyan only stood there and watched.

The bug-like android smirked at the screaming half-breed.

"Come on! I know this hurts you, what are you waiting for?! I can feel your bones beginning to crack so if your going to act I'd do it now."

Piccolo growled.

"No! I can't take it! Goku you can keep standing there all you want but I'm helping Gohan."

Goku glared back at him.

"No your not! You and I both know your not strong enough to fight Cell so wait just a little bit longer."

"For what?! For Gohan to get killed?! For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?!"

Goku turned back to the fight.

"We wait until he has no choice and then, right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out, he'll awaken his furious inner strength."

Krillin, Sapphire, Tien, Yamcha, and Trunks looked at him.

"Inner strength?" Sapphire mumbled.

"And then you watch as Gohan breaks down Cell once and for all!"

They all stared at Goku for a little while before looking back at Gohan.

Gohan kept on screaming in pain, wiggling around trying to get out of his grasp.

"Thats it! Scream out! Get angry! It makes you mad to feel pain!" Cell yelled.

"Enough of this game Goku! Your wrong about your son, Gohan may have that power but it won't burst! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem!"

"Piccolo has a point Kakkarot, he isn't a fighter like us he is different." Sapphire said.

"Huh?"

Goku's eyes widened.

He hadn't thought of it that way at all.

He kept on thinking about what would make himself angry not Gohan.

Piccolo grit his teeth together.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking?! He's not thinking about strength or competition! He's wondering why his father is standing here letting him die!"

"Oh."

"Your son may be the most powerful person in the world but he's also a scared eleven-year old boy, I'd rather die than wait."

Piccolo removed his cape and turban.

Goku looked back at his son listening to his screams.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at his best friend.

"Krillin throw me a sensu bean."

Krillin smiled.

"Sure."

He pulled the brown sack out of his gi.

Cell let go of Gohan letting him fall to the ground making his screams stop.

The Z Fighters looked at the half-saiyan in shock.

"Stubborn creature, you refuse to fight back despite all the pain I inflict upon you perhaps you'll respond better to the pain of your friends."

Gohan's eyes widened.

Cell turned towards the Z Fighters and took flight.

The half-saiyan lift his head up.

"No don't!"

Piccolo attempted to hit him but Cell flew right past him.

He stopped in front of Krillin and snatched the bag full of sensu beans out of his grasp.

"These are those nifty sensu beans, right? I hope you don't mind if I hold onto them."

"I was too late." Goku said.

Piccolo landed behind Goku.

Sapphire growled in anger and took a step forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned around and saw Trunks shaking his head.

She grit her teeth together and clenched her fists shut.

Cell flew back down in front of Gohan with the sensu beans in his hold.

"With these in my hold I won't even need to fight them myself."

Gohan sat up on his knees.

"Wait what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power! If your friends end up dead then you can blame yourself for being so stubborn!"

"Please don't do this! If you unleash my power I won't be able to stop it! I'll kill you!"

Cell chuckled.

"Oh Gohan I assure you that once I had my fill that I'll stop you myself."

He turned back around to look at the Z Fighters.

"This is it, Cell's about to make his move." Piccolo said.

"I should have eaten a bean when I had the chance."

Gohan attempted to attack Cell but he kicked him back making him hit a small rock formation.

"Thats the spirit let your fury overtake you."

He turned his head to the side quickly when he heard something.

Android 16 jumped towards him and wrapped his arms around Cell.

He held onto Cell tightly not letting go.

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"He got him." Goku said.

"Cell couldn't detect his approach because he's an android." Piccolo said.

"16 is going to try to beat Cell on his own." Krillin said.

"But why would he when he knows its just suicide?" Trunks asked.

"We've got to help him!" Sapphire said.

They all made a move to fly forward but the android stopped him.

"No! Stay back please!"

"Huh?"

"I will kill him by self-destructing!"

"Self-destruct?!" Goku yelled.

"I have a powerful explosive inside my body, it was intended to be a last resort I am sorry we androids have caused so much suffering."

"16 stop!" Cell yelled.

Android 16 glared at Cell.

"Cell no matter how strong you have become you will not survive this explosion!"

His eyes widened.

Android 16 yelled making his body begin to glow.

Sapphire and the others covered their faces with their arms.

They all waited for the explosion but nothing happened.

"So where's the bang?" Yamcha asked.

16's body lost the glow making his eyes widen in shock.

"Something is wrong! The trigger is gone!"

"You can't 16! Because your bomb was...removed!" Krillin yelled.

"Huh?!"

The Z Fighters looked at Krillin shocked.

"I overheard Bulma talking about it and you see, her and her dad found that bomb of yours while they were fixing you and they removed it."

The android yelled in shock.

Cell smirked at him and laughed.

"Sorry 16 I'm staying but if you have a death wish allow me to grant it."

Cell broke the hold 16 had on him and placed a hand on his chest.

His smirk was replaced by a glare as he blasted right through him, turning him into scrap metal.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"He blew him to bits!"

Cell turned to 16's still remaining head and kicked it far away.

Gohan gasped.

The android was gone for good.


	39. Goku's Sacrifice

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 39: Goku's Sacrifice**

* * *

Cell chuckled in amusement and looked over at the shocked Z Fighters.

"Does anyone else want to be a hero today?"

They all growled.

"That bastard!" Vegeta said.

The evil android turned back to Gohan.

The young half-breed growled at him.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad lets try some friendly persuasion."

"Huh?"

He turned back to the Z Fighters.

"Lets see what do we have here, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

He growled and moved his wings to the side and made his short tail open.

All of a sudden a bunch of small creatures were sent out of his tail.

A look of disgust formed on Sapphire's face.

"Gross, what is he doing? Don't tell me he's giving birth."

Cell made his tail go back to normal and put his wings back to normal as well.

After a little while, the eight creatures stood up.

They were short, blue minature versions of Cell.

All of the Cell Jr's began to chuckle.

"What in the heck are those things?" Piccolo asked.

The Cell Jr's turned to Cell.

He smirked at all of them.

"Now my dear children, those eight on the cliff are your enemies give them pain kill them if it makes you happy."

Gohan gasped.

"No!"

Cell crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the Z Fighters.

"Hop to it."

The Cell Jr's chuckled before flying into the air.

"Guys! Be on your guard! All of them are very strong!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled.

"Come on!"

He let out a yell and powered up to his Super Vegeta form.

Trunks growled and turned into his Ultra Super Saiyan form.

Sapphire shook nervously but knocked away her nervousness.

She yelled and transformed into a super saiyan.

Cell chuckled.

"Just try, they may be small but they've inheiritated my powers."

All the saiyans and Piccolo were in a defensive stance ready for the Cell Jr's.

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were all frozen in fear.

Each one of the Cell Jr's landed in front of the Z Fighters.

The Cell Jr that landed in front of Sapphire began to make silly faces at her.

She growled and tried punching it in the face but it caught her fist in its hand.

She gasped in shock.

All of them gave their all at the Cell Jr's but the little squirts were really strong.

Cell wasn't kidding when he said they inheiritated his powers.

Sapphire glared at the Cell Jr she was fighting.

It was laughing and having fun toying with her.

Her eyes widened when she felt a powerlevel behind her.

She turned around and saw another Cell Jr behind her.

She didn't have enough time to react before she was sent flying.

She crashed into Trunks sending the two of them to the ground.

She sat up and glared up at the Cell Jr's.

"You alright Sapphire?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, these things are tough."

"I know but we have to keep fighting."

She nodded.

They both flew back up into the air and kept battling.

As they kept battling the Cell Jr's, all of them stopped when they felt Gohan's power level explode.

Gohan screamed as the ground around him cracked and electricity formed around his body.

"This is unreal." Vegeta said.

"Gohan is releasing all of his energy." Piccolo said.

Gohan glared at Cell.

Cell chuckled.

"Your making the same mistake Trunks did, powering up won't save you."

The Cell Jr's smirked and continued fighting again.

Sapphire grit her teeth together when she was punched in the face over and over.

It grabbed her by her arm and swung her around until she collided with Vegeta.

She gasped in pain and pushed herself up.

"Fa-Father."

Vegeta glanced at her and flew back up to battle one of the Cell Jr's.

A Cell Jr appeared in front of her and had a blast in her face.

Her eyes widened when it fired it at her forming a large crater.

All the Cell Jr's were now just teaming up and beating the Z Fighters like rag dolls.

"Stop it! Tell them to stop it!"

Cell smirked.

"Thats the way."

His smirk fell when he saw Gohan transform.

Gohan's muscles grew bigger but not big enough to make him slower.

His hair stuck up except for one piece that stayed in his face.

He had a serious look on his face that could kill.

Sapphire slowly raised her head off the ground and smiled when she saw his transformation.

_"Awesome."_ She thought.

Gohan snatched the bag of sensu beans from Cell and took out most of the Cell Jr's.

He had saved all of his friends except for Sapphire.

Three of the Cell Jr's were staring at him with shock while surrounding her.

One of them picked her up by her hair expecting her to be knocked out.

She growled and kneed it in the stomach causing it to let her go.

She grunted when she hit the ground.

The Cell Jr glared at her.

It raised its arm up to hit her but Gohan grabbed it by its wrist.

He ripped off its arm and blew it up.

The two remaining Cell Jr's looked at him with fear.

Both of them blasted him with a kamahameha.

Without them noticing he picked Sapphire up, bridal style, and took flight into the air.

He placed her down on the cliff with the others and killed the last two Cell Jr's.

Gohan looked over at Trunks and threw the bag of sensu's to him.

"Pass those around Trunks."

"Sure."

He ran around giving a sensu bean to all the Z Fighters.

Sapphire blinked her eyes at shock and looked over at Goku.

"Is this the transformation you wanted him to transform into?"

He smiled.

"Yeah and I'm so proud."

She looked back over at Gohan and watched the fight.

Gohan had easily made a fool out of Cell by beating him with simple attacks.

Cell grew furious with the half-breed.

They fought for what seemed like hours and Cell was losing horribly.

They all had noticed Gohan could easily win the battle but he stated that he wanted him to suffer more.

Sapphire guessed it was his saiyan side that was taking over.

Gohan had landed a hard punch in Cell's stomach making him begin to spit up.

He gasped in pain and coughed up Android 18.

The Z Fighters looked at 18 with shock.

"Its android 18! She's been inside Cell the entire time." Tien said.

"But I saw Cell absorb her with my own eyes! What does this mean?" Krillin said.

Sapphire placed a hand on her stomach where Cell had stabbed her for trying to protect the android.

"It means this is the end for Cell." She said.

Cell screamed as he reverted back down to his second, much weaker, form.

The Z Fighters gasped in shock.

"Look, he's changed back he isn't in his final form anymore." Trunks said.

"Now Gohan can defeat him with ease, Cell was never any type of match for him." Piccolo stated.

Gohan had smacked Cell around a bit making him shake from fear.

Cell nervously looked at the half-breed.

"Stay away from me you monster."

He stepped backwards but fell into the hole he created back when he blew up the ring.

He gasped and clutched the edge with his hand.

Gohan smirked down at him.

"Give up."

Cell attempted to climb out of the hole but Gohan knocked him down.

He flew out of it just to be kicked into a boulder by Gohan.

Goku clenched his fists together.

"Now Gohan! End it right now! There's no time to waste! Get him Gohan!"

The half-breed began to walk towards him.

"No! Stay back!"

Cell powered up making a burst of his energy fly by.

He began to make himself bigger and bigger until he was very fat.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Wh-What is he doing?!"

Cell put his arms up like he was giving up.

"Run Gohan!" Goku yelled.

The evil android chuckled.

"I'm going to blow myself up and take you with me! Say goodbye to your precious planet!"

"No don't!" Gohan yelled.

"What?! Blow up the Earth?" Vegeta said.

"Yes thats right, Cell's not bluffing this time I know he'll do it." Piccolo said.

All the Z Fighter's eyes widened.

Cell laughed as he made himself grow even bigger.

"I'll enjoy blowing this pitiful planet up!"

Gohan slipped into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you!"

"I wouldn't do that, one little hit could set me off then its bye-bye Gohan, bye-bye Goku, and so long Earth!"

"Were done for!" Krillin said.

Sapphire looked at all of them.

"We can't just stand here doing nothing! We have to help!"

"Help do what? If we touch him then the planet explodes!" Piccolo said.

She looked at the ground and clenched her fists together in anger.

Gohan fell to his knees and hit the ground in anger.

Goku looked back at his friends.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan?" Krillin asked.

He smiled at them.

"Listen, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"No don't, I think I know what your thinking Goku and you don't have to do this!" Trunks yelled.

He placed two fingers to his forehead and looked at Sapphire.

"Help Gohan through this he'll need you."

"Need...me?"

He nodded.

"Your a really good friend to Gohan."

"Kakkarot rethink this your wife, son, and friends need you!"

He smiled.

"Goodbye, my friends."

All their eyes widened when he disappeared and re-appeared in front of Cell.

"NO GOKU!" Krillin yelled.

After talking with Gohan, he vanished.

"DADDY!"

The fighters gasped.

Gohan shook with sadness and shock.

"Goku he's gone." Piccolo mumbled.

Everyone was full of sadness at the saiyan being gone.

Except for Vegeta, as far as they could tell.

After the fighters got themselves together they moved closer to where the sobbing Gohan was.

Sapphire walked over to Gohan and kneeled down.

She smiled lightly at him.

"Its okay Gohan, were all here for you."

He grit his teeth together.

"Its all my fault, I wish it was me instead of my dad gone."

"Don't blame yourself, if it weren't for you all of us would be gone."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Your dad did what he did because he loves you Gohan."

He looked up at her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

She smiled and helped him stand up.

Her attention was drawn over to Krillin when she saw him holding Android 18 in his arms.

Vegeta glared at him.

"Krillin what are you doing? Put that android down right now."

"What?"

"Destroy it now! Its still alive!"

"Come on she's not that bad she just needs help."

"Your pathetic, go do what you want to I don't care."

Sapphire chuckled.

She looked at Gohan and saw him still staring at the ground.

"Don't be so down Gohan."

He looked at her.

She gave him a smile.

Before he could say something a burst of wind pushed him forward.

They all turned around and gasped.

"It can't be!"


	40. Earth is Saved

_**Love of a Daughter**_

** Chapter 40: Earth is Saved **

* * *

Everyone stared in horror at a cloud of smoke.

They knew by the powerlevel that Cell was back.

All of a sudden a blast of energy went flying past all of them.

Before any of them noticed, it went right through Trunks chest.

Everyone gasped.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

"TRUNKS!"

She ran over to him and kneeled down.

He gasped in pain and coughed up some blood.

Cell laughed.

"My aim is good as ever its so good to be back, whats wrong? Surprised to see me?"

"Cell you monster! Look what you did to Trunks." Gohan said.

"What do you want from us Cell?!" Vegeta yelled.

He chuckled.

"Nothing I have everything I need now."

"But he's...he's dead." Yamcha stuttered.

"Want to know how I survived? Thanks to one single cell surviving the blast I was able to regenerate and perform the instant transmission bringing me here."

"Y-You monster!" Tien said.

"So which one of you cowards is the bravest?"

Gohan clenched his fists together and yelled, turning back into his super saiyan two form.

Vegeta looked at him shocked.

"Gohan no." He mumbled.

The boy glared at Cell.

"You don't scare me Cell."

He yelled powering up even more.

A smirk appeared on Gohan's face.

"Still won't give up?"

"Not a chance."

Cell looked at him confused.

"Really?"

"Thats right, one thing I learned from my father was to never give up even when the odds are stacked against you."

"Hm."

"If your as powerful as you say you are then bring it on! What are you waiting for?"

"You still have a lot to learn boy, I'll make sure you end up just like Goku."

Sapphire kept on shaking Trunks but he wouldn't wake up.

He grunted in pain and began to twitch.

"Trunks is moving! He's still alive but barely." She said.

They all looked back at him.

"Trunks hang on!" Yamcha said.

He ran to Sapphire's side and examined the wound.

Tien walked over to his side and gasped.

"He's in really bad shape he might not make it."

Sapphire growled and glared in Cell's direction.

He had killed her brother.

He might not be her brother in this time but he was still family.

She yelled and transformed into a super saiyan.

All of them looked back at her.

"Cell you'll pay!"

"Sapphire wait!" Krillin yelled.

She ignored him and rushed towards the android.

She formed a blast in her hand and blasted Cell in the face.

He growled and stood in a defensive crouch.

She began firing blast after blast at him until she could barely fly.

Vegeta powered up as well and flew to her side.

It shocked her when he began to fire blasts at Cell as well.

"Father?"

"Just shut up and blast him some more!"

"Right."

She screamed and began firing even more blasts.

When both of them barely had any energy left they simply stared at the giant cloud of smoke.

Vegeta panted.

"Its over."

All of a sudden, Cell jumped out of the smoke with a smirk on his face.

"Wrong, its over when I say its over."

He smacked Vegeta to the side making him crash to the ground.

"FATHER!"

"Don't worry you'll join him soon."

She glared at Cell.

She gasped in pain when he punched her across the face.

She stopped herself before she could crash to the ground and glared up at him.

She rubbed her cheek and winced in pain.

"Ouch."

"I guess you won't be satisfied until your dead."

Cell began to punch her in the face and stomach not missing a single spot.

He grabbed her by her arm and threw her down to the ground.

She crashed on top of her father with a grunt of pain.

If they survived this then she would be in pain for weeks.

Cell smirked and fired a blast at the two saiyans.

Her eyes widened.

"_Crap."_ She thought.

Before the blast touched them, Gohan jumped on top of her to block the blast.

When the explosion from the blast faded away Gohan, Vegeta, and Sapphire seemed to be unconscious.

Cell smirked.

"Look at the three of them, all three of them are so weak."

Gohan opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

He pushed himself up onto his feet and didn't even glance once at his arm.

He knew his left arm was useless now, the blast had most likely broken something.

Gohan glared up at Cell.

"Gohan no!" Piccolo said.

Krillin growled.

"Sapphire is just like her father, flying off like that isn't going to help Trunks."

Cell landed on the ground in front of Gohan.

He smirked at the young boy and cupped his hands in a familiar stance.

The half-breeds eyes widened.

"Gohan this is the end!"

He powered up making his aura swirl around him like a tornado.

Gohan frowned.

"Just like its my fault your not here with me anymore." He mumbled.

Vegeta began to regain consciousness and tried to sit up.

He grunted when he fell back onto the ground.

"I am no use here on the battlefield anymore I'm making a total mockery of my saiyan race, I'm sorry Gohan I am."

The boy looked at him shocked.

Sapphire groaned and opened her eyes.

She lifted her body up and gasped in pain.

"Wh-Whats going on?"

"Cell is going to destroy us all." Vegeta said.

She looked at Gohan.

"You can do it Gohan I believe in you, we all believe in you."

He glanced at her with a blush on his face before looking back at Cell.

Cell smirked at him.

"Whats wrong Gohan? Aren't you going to try and stop me now?"

"Whats the point I know I've lost my one chance to beat you now all of us will die together and be with my dad."

"How boring! I expected the end to be a little more dramatic but if this is all I get then there's no use in dragging it out."

Cell's hands began to glow as he formed his kamahameha.

Sapphire blinked her eyes in shock.

"Gohan?"

All of a sudden Gohan began talking to himself.

It scared Vegeta and Sapphire a bit.

To them it seemed like he lost it.

But for some reason after talking with himself, Gohan was powering up.

His yellow aura surrounded his body and electricty formed around his body.

He pulled his good arm back.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

Cell smirked.

"Now thats more like it...HA!"

He fired his blast first.

Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"HA!"

Both their blasts collided with each others making a huge burst of energy fly by.

A huge crater formed because of the power their blasts were creating.

Their blasts grew bigger and bigger making everything and everyone be blown away.

Vegeta grabbed Sapphire by her wrist and flew towards a hill.

They watched from afar as Cell overtook Gohan's blast.

After a little while, Piccolo flew to Cell's side blasting him.

Sapphire smiled.

_"You can do it Piccolo."_ She thought.

She gasped when he was blasted away by Cell.

Soon Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin flew by to help out.

"Fools! Its not like they'll make a difference." Vegeta said.

They landed beside Cell and blasted him.

Sapphire clenched her fists together.

"This might actually work."

Cell knocked them all down over and over again.

The four of them just kept getting up afterwards to try and stop Cell.

Sapphire growled.

"Sapphire you can't do anything to help."

She transformed.

"But I can still try."

"SAPPHIRE!"

She flew off towards Cell but stayed in the air.

She spread her arms to the side and decided to use a blast her father taught her.

She growled and powered up as much energy she had left.

She put her arms together forming the energy together.

All of a sudden Vegeta appeared beside her in his super saiyan state.

She smiled at him.

"Final Flash!" She mumbled.

She didn't want Cell to hear her as she fired it so he could dodge it.

Vegeta fired a blast of his own at Cell.

The blasts connected with Cell making him gasp.

"Sapphire! Vegeta!"

Gohan took that opportunity to blast Cell into dust, making sure none of his cells survived.

Once Cell was gone Gohan dropped out of his super saiyan two state back to his normal form.

He fell to the ground panting with a happy smile on his face.

Sapphire, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Krillin surrounded around him.

They all smiled at him.

"I can't believe he's gone you guys." Yamcha said.

"Yeah its unbelieveable." Tien said.

"Don't worry about those bruises Gohan, we'll get Dende to heal you up you'll feel like a zillion bucks."

The half-breed chuckled lightly.

Yamcha kneeled down.

"I've gotcha big guy."

He picked him up carefully not to hurt him.

"Sorry for the mess."

Gohan shut his eyes.

Krillin gasped.

"Gohan!"

"Don't worry Krillin he's just tired."

"What about you Yamcha? You have a lot of wounds yourself, you sure you can fly as far as the Lookout?" Tien asked.

"Sure, compared to Gohan's these are nothing but scrapes."

"Alright, I'll grab Trunks and meet you there."

"Great and I'll grab 18." Krillin said.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

He blushed and smiled nervously.

"She is a victim of Cell and we might as well bring her along!"

He stared at them for a little before running towards the android.

Sapphire shook her head.

_"Men."_ She thought.


	41. Wishes

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 41: Wishes**

* * *

Once they all were ready, the Z Fighters flew to the Lookout.

Except for Vegeta.

He didn't want to accept any type of help.

Instead he flew to Capsule Corporation.

When they reached the Lookout, the new guardian Dende ran out.

"Gohan!"

Yamcha smiled at him.

"Hey little guy you must be Dende."

"Yeah, please set him down right here."

"You bet."

He set the half-breed down on the ground.

Dende put his hands over Gohan's body and shut his eyes.

A glow formed around his body as Dende healed him.

Once he was finished he woke up to the smiling faces of his friends.

"Gohan hey!" Dende said.

He sat up and looked around.

"Dende?"

The namekian child frowned.

"I'm sorry about your father."

Gohan stood up with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't be sad he's not, he told me himself when I talked to him."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you weren't talking to yourself back there, makes a lot more sense now."

Gohan smiled.

"I felt his energy all around me and I swear for a moment I could have touched him, thats how I beat Cell my dad helped me."

"Well Gohan, whatever it was you made us all proud, you sure have gotten strong kid." Piccolo said.

He placed a hand on top of Gohan's head making him smile.

Dende healed all of them and even 18.

After Krillin begged him.

She opened her eyes and quickly stood up.

The monk smiled.

"Your awake at last."

Yamcha, who was standing at the edge of the Lookout, cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Dende get away from her quick! She'll punch a hole right through you!"

"Nobody is going to kill anybody." Krillin said.

18 looked at all of them nervously.

Sapphire smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

She yelped in pain when Piccolo hit her on the head.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Krillin smiled.

"Hey, we can put the past behind us can't we? Now that Gohan beat Cell we can all be friends."

A look of shock appeared on her face.

"Gohan beat Cell?"

"You bet he did! Gohan's incredibly strong so you can forget about punching holes in anyone!" Yamcha yelled.

"Uh...why don't you come a little closer." Tien said.

"You should thank Krillin, 18 he stayed by your side the entire time you were unconscious." Piccolo said.

Krillin blushed.

"Well it was nothing really...I mean I enjoyed it...I couldn't leave you there."

Gohan gasped.

"I got it! Krillin you have a crush on Android 18, don't you?"

Sapphire looked at the half-breed.

"Did you just now notice this or did you notice it back when he was hugging her to his chest at the battlefield?"

Both eleven-year olds gasped in pain when Krillin smacked them on top of their heads.

"Your both lucky your saiyans."

"Why does everyone hit me?!" Sapphire yelled.

Yamcha's eyes widened.

"What?! How could you! She's a-"

Tien cut him off.

"You do know she's an android, right?"

Krillin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Sapphire glared at him as she rubbed her sore head.

18 narrowed her eyes at him.

"Expect me to fall at your feet now? Big, strong man rescues me and I'm his forever right? I'm not that easy, I was wrong about you Krillin."

She turned around and flew off the Lookout.

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"After seeing her attitude I don't think she's all that bad."

Yamcha ran up to Tien's side.

"That ungreatful...! I can't stand that android! I'm going to show her!"

"I'm not so sure you can do that." Tien said.

"We've wasted enough time here, lets hurry up and summon the dragon." Piccolo said.

Mr. Popo nodded his head.

Gohan smiled.

"That means Trunks will come back! You won't even need a girl with all your friends here Krillin."

Tears filled his eyes.

"Leave me alone."

Sapphire chuckled.

Mr. Popo brought the dragon balls out and placed them in the middle of the Lookout.

Dende stood in front of them.

"Eternal dragon by your name I summon you, Shenron!"

The sky darkened and Shenron burst out of the dragon balls.

Sapphire watched with awe, the last time she saw the dragon summoned was back after they returned from Namek.

"Fabulous job Dende, the new dragon you made looks flawless."

Dende blushed.

"Thanks Mr. Popo."

**_"Choose your words carefully as you speak, I will make two of your wishes true."_**

"Oh wow Dende made it possible that the Earth dragon will grant us two wishes now." Gohan said.

"Shenron! Please revive all those on Earth that were killed by Cell!" Yamcha yelled.

**_"Your wish will be granted."_**

His eyes glowed red, which sealed the deal.

Sapphire and Gohan ran over to Trunks side.

His wound slowly began to close and he opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked around curiously.

"Trunks your back!" Gohan said.

He stood up and touched where Cell's blast went through him.

Sapphire smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so happy your back!"

He smiled and returned the hug.

The three saiyans walked up to Piccolo's side.

"As I feared, since Dende created the new Earth dragon I was hoping Goku could be revived but this dragon was made from the old one, their powers must be linked."

They all frowned.

**_"What is your second wish? I am waiting for it."_**

"Listen! Can't you use our whole second wish to revive Goku? All of us really want him to come back."

**_"How badly you want it makes no difference to me, Goku has been revived before so it is impossible."_**

The daughter of Vegeta glared at the dragon.

"Some eternal dragon you are."

He growled at her but she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"What if we asked him to turn back time just before Goku died, then we can prevent it from happening." Krillin said.

"Great idea! Lets do it!" Yamcha said.

"Would you think for a minute, that would make Cell alive too it would be an endless cycle." Piccolo said.

Dende smiled.

"I have an idea! All we have to do is ask Porunga back on Namek."

"Dende's right, since Porunga is the original dragon he can revive a person however many times he wants."

"Oh right, thats how Krillin and Chiaotzu came back to life." Tien said.

Krillin smiled.

"All we have to do now is get ourselves to Namek!"

"Then we all agree, right? That will be our second wish." Yamcha said.

_"Hey don't I get a say in this?"_

Everyones eyes widened.

"Goku?" They all yelled.

_"Hi everyone! Its me!"_

"See I told you guys!" Gohan said.

_"King Kai's letting me talk to you from here in Otherworld so listen up."_

"Were all ears." Yamcha said.

_"Lately I've been thinking why the Earth is always in danger and I realized most of the guys that attacked it were after me, think about it."_

"Its an interesting point." Tien said.

"I guess but where's he going with this."

_"Well I think it would be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time, King Kai agrees with me."_

_"Sort of." _King Kai said.

_"As a saiyan baby I was sent to destroy it and though all my life I've been trying to do the opposite its almost like I'm fulfilling that mission all along."_

Sapphire tapped her chin.

"You weren't exactly sent here to destroy it, only conquer it."

_"Either way I'm going to stay here, King Kai says I can get special treatment because I've saved the Earth and from what I hear there's a lot of people to meet, it'll be fun!"_

Piccolo smiled.

"Another adventure."

_"King Kai could ask one of the dragons to revive him but he's agreed to show me around here for a while and keep me company."_

"He's dead too?" Yamcha muttered.

_"What I'm trying to say is this is my home now, Gohan is so strong now I have nothing left to teach him."_

"But that doesn't mean I don't need you!"

_"You all better take notes on everything that happens in your life because when there through I'll want to hear all about them, until then bye."_

They all stared at the sky.

"You know even though he was saying goodbye it didn't make me too sad because he was so cheery about it." Krillin said.

"Well Goku's always been that way ever since he was little." Yamcha said.

"Yeah, whenever he goes on a new adventure he leaves us behind but he eventually comes back." Tien said.

"I remember when he gave me a sensu bean back when we were enemies, even with an enemy as evil as me he always assumed the best." Piccolo said.

Gohan smiled.

"Dad I know what I'll remember about you, when we all so afraid of Frieza we could barely move but you walked right up to him with no fear at all."

Sapphire chuckled.

"Kakkarot spared my life and my fathers back when we came to Earth I thought he would let Krillin kill us but he didn't, he showed me that being kind is a leathel weapon."

Sweat dripped down the dragons face.

**_"Excuse me, you have one wish remaining make it."_**

All of them looked at the dragon.

"Gosh what do you say guys? Can anyone think of a good wish?" Gohan asked.

"I can never think of a good wish when the dragon is here." Mr. Popo said.

"Me either."

"I'm kind of at a loss myself."

"We could wish for immortality."

Piccolo slapped her on the head.

"No."

She growled in pain and glared at the namek.

"Sheesh can't take a joke."

Yamcha began to laugh which gained their attention.

"If we can't think of a good wish then what about a bad one? Wouldn't it be cool if we were all filthy rich."

Everyone blankly stared at him.

**_"I'll wait no longer do you have a wish or not?"_**

"I do, I'd like you to change Android 17 and 18 back into a humans so they can live their lives in peace." Krillin said.

The Z Fighters looked at him shocked.

**_"That wish can not be granted it is beyond my power to do so."_**

Krillin frowned.

"Sorry guys, I had to try."

"No problem, the girl is fine but her boyfriend is trouble I wouldn't wish him back." Yamcha said.

"All of Cell's victims were brought back and he was one of them, besides think if Goku were in our shoes." Piccolo said.

"Right, you've got the floor bro."

Krillin smiled.

"Great I have one more wish, could you take the explosives out of the androids bodies? That couldn't be too hard."

**_"I can."_**

"Alright!"

His eyes glowed red making the wish happen.

**_"It has been done, I must go now."_**

He disappeared back into the balls and they spread out across the Earth.


	42. Goodbyes

_**Love of a Daughter **_

**Chapter 42: Goodbyes **

* * *

Trunks looked at Krillin confused.

"Whats the deal Krillin? Why are you so focused on helping those two?"

He gulped nervously.

"Well I guess...I guess its that I like that girl."

Gohan smiled.

"You dog, you really like her."

"Dr. Gero is the one who turned her into an android she hasn't done anything wrong."

Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Except for nearly killing everyone with the help from her boyfriend."

He laughed nervously.

He turned towards Yamcha.

"Yamcha I'm sorry for hogging the wish it wasn't fair you had one too."

Yamcha laughed.

"You didn't know I was just kidding about that? Come on you guys you didn't really think I was going to ask the dragon for money did you? Give me a break!"

They all laughed.

"Hey, you like the girl right? Why did you want to wish that guy back too?" Tien asked.

He smiled and messed with his fingers.

"I know its strange but I want her to be truly happy and those two make such a good couple I thought she'd be happier with him."

"Dude your hopeless." Yamcha said.

Everyone laughed.

Piccolo had look of disgust on his face.

"If thats what you humans call love, count me out."

All of a sudden, Android 18 popped out from behind a pillar.

Sapphire smirked.

"This just got very amusing."

Krillin's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh there she is."

She glared at them.

"Hey boneheads! 17 is my twin brother!"

"Oh man."

Yamcha smiled.

"No this is excellent you dope! Didn't you hear her? That guy is her twin brother!"

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you."

"Uh." Krillin said.

"If you thought you won my heart because of that wish your mistaken! I didn't ask for your help!"

Krillin hung his head in disappointment.

Sapphire winced.

"I bet thats gotta hurt his pride."

18 turned around showing him her back.

"But it was really nice of you."

He held his head up a bit.

"It was? You mean your not mad?"

"No not really."

"Well then, would you like to come over and join us?"

"No thanks."

She ran off the Lookout and flew to who-knows-where.

They all stared where she once stood for a little while.

Yamcha smiled and ran to Krillin's side.

"Woah Krillin you are so in there! That chick digs you, I can tell."

He turned around and gripped Yamcha's gi.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes I'm sure! But she's a woman, dude!"

Krillin let go of his gi.

"Sorry."

"Like I said she's a girl but I think you have a chance."

"Great!"

"Afterall its my speciality, Goku may have taught you to be a great fighter but when it comes to love I'm the master."

Yamcha and Gohan began to laugh.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Thats why Kakkarot is married and has a child."

"Whats your point?"

"My point is if I'm correct Bulma was your girlfriend in the past and you lost her to who again?"

He blushed.

They all laughed at him.

Krillin smiled.

"I wish Goku was here, no one could let go and laugh like he could."

"Yeah no kidding, celebrating just isn't the same without him."

"Lets not be sad thats not what Goku was all about." Tien said.

Yamcha looked over at him.

"I guess your right."

The three-eyed man smiled and looked at him.

"Of course, look guys I have to be heading off."

"Take care of yourself bro."

"Goodbye Tien tell Chiaotzu I said hi." Gohan said.

"Sure and guess what? Your the man of the house now so take good care of your mom, alright?"

He smiled and nodded.

Tien powered up and took off.

"Well guys I guess its about time to get going." Yamcha said.

"Whats your plan Trunks? Are you going back right away?"

"Nah I'm going to get a good rest, I'll head off in the morning."

Krillin smiled.

"Great, we'll see you off."

"Cool."

Gohan looked at his mentor.

"What now Piccolo? Are you planning on living up here?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Then I'll come visit if its alright with you."

"You know it is I wouldn't miss it for the world kid."

Dende walked up to the half-breed.

"Yeah don't be a stranger Gohan, I'm counting on you to visit."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

_"Man they take forever to say goodbye."_ She thought.

Gohan turned to Sapphire.

"Come hang out with me sometime Sapphire."

She smiled and hugged him.

"You know I will, see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

He raised his arm up.

"Here we go! This is the beginning of the rest of our lives!"

The five of them powered up and took off of the Lookout.

They waved to Korin and Yajirobi as they passed by Korin Tower.

Gohan and Krillin headed the opposite direction of Yamcha, Trunks, and Sapphire.

Yamcha decided to tell the story of how both Sapphire and Vegeta went crazy after seeing him die.

Trunks wasn't shocked that Sapphire went crazy but his father?

He had thought his father didn't like him.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope, Vegeta attacked Cell with all of his power after he saw Sapphire attack."

He smiled.

"Well I'll be darned."

"Don't be that shocked Trunks, father might not show it but he does care for you." Sapphire said.

"I'm heading off this way, see you two tomorrow." Yamcha said.

They smiled and waved to him.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation Bulma nearly tackled them to the ground.

She kept on saying how worried she was that they weren't going to make it back.

Sapphire enjoyed her sense of worry but decided to head to sleep.

When morning came around everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp.

Bulma had cut Trunks hair back to its old style and gave him a new pair of his old clothes he arrived in to wear.

Sapphire growled angerily with a blush covering her face.

Bulma had taken all her gi's and hiden them so she was forced to wear a dress.

Bulma held Trunks hands.

"I'm really proud of you son."

"Thanks mom."

"Be careful."

He nodded.

He looked over at Vegeta as he leaned against a tree.

"Dad."

Vegeta gave him a peace sign.

Trunks smiled and returned it.

Sapphire hugged him.

"Don't be afraid to come visit."

"I will, make sure I grow up really strong."

She smirked.

"You will but you won't be nearly as strong as me."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

He got inside his time capsule and shut the hatch.

Everyone cheered to him as he flew up into the air and disappeared.

Bunny smiled.

"Who was that handsome man? He looked so familiar."

Sapphire looked at her confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he never told me his name."

"His name was Trunks."

"Oh my, he has the same name as our Trunks!"

She growled and slapped her forehead in irritation.

Hours passed and everyone headed home.

Sapphire changed into a pair of shorts, a blue tank top, and a pair of Capsule Corporation shoes.

No way she'd be in a dress the entire day.

She passed by her father who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

She cocked an eyebrow.

Usually around this time he'd be training.

"Father."

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be training?"

"Whats the point."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He looked at her.

"Kakkarot is no longer here so there is no point to train."

"Don't say that, you could...um...surpass Gohan."

He scoffed.

"Even if he is Kakkarot's son I won't try and surpass him, he's a child."

She sighed.

She walked outside and saw Bunny, Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Trunks.

"What are you doing Bulma?"

The blue-haired woman looked at her.

She was holding Trunks hands trying to get him to walk.

"Look he's walking!"

"I don't understand why your so thrilled, every person can walk."

"Its big deal for a baby."

She sighed and sat on the ground.

Dr. Briefs and Bunny clapped their hands.

"What a little champion!"

"Indeed!"

Trunks gasped when he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Bunny ran to his side.

"Come here you little baby- goodness."

Trunks made her shocked by slapping away her hand.

Sapphire smirked.

"What a stubborn little guy, I don't think he gets that from our side."

"He's just like father, ignoring help." Sapphire said.

Bulma leaned down.

"Your tough like your daddy, come on Trunks get up."

He forced himself to stand up.

They all clapped.

"Amazing!" Bunny said.

"Now turn into a super saiyan!" Bulma said.

"Don't you think he's a little young for that dear?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

She laid back and stared at the sky.

Hopefully this time of peace wouldn't be boring.


End file.
